Harleywing: Part Four
by GraysonandQuinn
Summary: Since the birth of the rivalry between the Batman and the Joker, their sidekicks have battled beside them; Harley Quinn desperate for the Joker's attention, and Nightwing desperate for Batman's praise. But when they finally come face to face without the bias of their mentors, Dick Grayson and Harleen Quinzel see a future beyond the battle of good and wrong in Gotham. M for violence
1. Happy Thanksgiving

_**Happy Holidays.**_

_**It's been some time since the Joker's escape. Since Barbara slipped into a coma, and since Nightwing and Batman failed. They lost one of their own, and the Clown Prince of Crime is loose once again, this time in league with the Mad Hatter, but they seem to have dropped off of the face of the earth.**_

_**That's not important at the moment. What's important is family, friends, and the like. Batman is on hold, for at least one day, to give thanks for the life of his sons and daughters, his friends, his allies, and new life. Together for a moment, the Batman family spends the holiday at Wayne Manor in the quiet.**_

"Clark's breathing sounds like he's dying," Harley told Dick as he opened her car door. He held out a hand to help her out of the car. "And Wally's tail should be classified as a weapon." As soon as she was out of the way, the two dogs jumped across her seat and burst out onto the driveway.

"He was just excited," Dick shrugged, watching them sprint away across the browned and dry grass.

"Have you ever heard that saying about how dogs reflect their masters?" Harley grinned, holding the tub of potato salad against her widely distended belly. Dick took it from her and carried it in his other hand as she looped her arm around his elbow.

"What, you mean like 101 Dalmatians?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her up the gravel drive towards the vast front steps of Wayne Manor.

"No, like if you're calm and relaxed, they'll be calm and relaxed," Harley suggested. Clark trotted up, stopping by her free hand and nudging it with his nose. Dick rolled his eyes.

"When have I not been calm or relaxed? I'm _always _relaxed." He pushed the door open and Damian shot past, screaming profanities over his shoulder as Stephanie chased him. "Damian slow down, damn it!" Dick shouted after him. He and Harley had visited Wayne Manor several times in the past months, but Dick knew this would be different. In the past, it had been Damian, maybe Tim, with Bruce and Selina there. They'd sit quietly by the fireplace and talk then. Now, Dick could hear the voices coming down the hall; Jason's laughter as Cassandra told a story, Tim's interjecting mixing with Damian and Stephanie's shouting. He grinned. Clark abandoned Harley's side and chased after Steph and Damian as Wally shot past Dick's legs, nearly knocking him over.

"Master Richard, Miss Harley, wonderful to see you again," Alfred greeted them cheerfully.

"Alfred!" Harley pulled Alfred in for an awkward hug as he tried to position himself to the side of her bulging stomach. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving indeed, Miss Harley," Alfred beamed at her, and then at Dick. "Everyone has gathered in the dining room, please," he gestured for them to follow.

"Well, almost everyone," Harley corrected as they walked toward the dining room. There was a crash as Damian ran into something, and Steph's laugh echoed down the stairs. Alfred sighed heavily.

"He shouts at her, but I do believe that he quite enjoys their cat and mouse chase," he muttered. Harley laughed. They stepped into the dining room, and she smiled at everyone.

"Hello everyone!" she called happily.

Harley was greeted with a bombardment of excitement, Selina exclaiming happily and squealing at the sight of her; Tim leapt up from his chair and Jason followed, with Cassandra on his heels. Clark Kent stood at the other end of the table, where Bruce sat at his seat as he talked to Clark and the woman with thick, dark flowing waves and bright blue eyes with her arm looped through Kent's. A girl with a red pixie cut and glasses, the one that Harley recognized as Carrie Kelley, Damian's friend; sat alone tapping her fingers on the table as the small group gathered around Harley.

"How are you feeling?" Cass asked politely, but was cut off.

"You should sit down!"

"She doesn't need to sit down, Selina, damn," Jason muttered.

"When are you due?" Tim asked for the millionth time, as Dick was pushed aside.

"Hey!" he cried angrily, but Selina shooed him away with her hand.

"Shush we all want to talk to the mommy," she giggled. "Can you feel it kick?"

Before Harley could answer, Damian stopped short beside her.

"Hello. You're looking rather… swollen," he said the word with disdain, and Stephanie came to a stop beside him. He cried out as she punched him in the arm.

"Don't be an asshole dude," she snapped, grinning at Harley. "How goes it? Your hair isn't in pigtails. I like it in pigtails," she planted her hands on her hips, and Damian sucker punched her in the stomach before walking away. Steph doubled over, coughing.

"Damian," Bruce said warningly as he stood, glaring at his son. Damian looked like he might protest, but he instead walked over to Carrie and sat down. Carrie waved at Harley, and she waved back.

"Good to see you two again," Bruce said quietly, nodding politely at Harley. In his black turtleneck pulled up at his forearms and tucked into his crisply pleated khakis, he looked very elegant and intimidating. They'd all dressed up for the occasion, in casual formal clothes ranging from dresses to clean jeans and flowy blouses, to button-down shirts rolled up at the sleeves and undone at the collar. "I believe you've already met Clark-" Bruce gestured with one hand to the tall man in a plain suit and glasses, his black hair combed modestly to the side- "Harley, this is his… girlfriend, for lack of a better word. Diana, this is Harley."

"And what an absolute honor it is to meet you, Harley." Diana's voice was strong and heavy, with a hint of an exotic accent. It was not at all high and girly, but still incredibly feminine. She smiled. "In addition to hearing a great deal about you, I have seen you in action. You are a skilled fighter. You have heart."

"Um, thank you," Harley mumbled awkwardly. Jason shoved his way up beside her.

"Hey! Can I feel her kick!?" Tim smacked him on the head.

"You can't just make the baby kick!"

Jason leaned down and talked to Harley's stomach. "Hey little Batbaby. Kick." Harley made a small noise and put a hand on her stomach. Jason stumbled back. "What?! Really?! I made it kick?!"

"No you moron." Harley chuckled a little, taking the empty seat beside Selina. Dick scraped a chair closer to her and draped an arm over her shoulders, laughing a little.

"But seriously can I?" Jason asked, leaning against the back of Harley's chair. His dark hair had gotten long in recent months, and the white streak hung down over his forehead just above his brow. Tim stood idly by, waiting; if Harley let Jason feel the baby kick, he wasn't about to miss out.

"If the baby kicks, I promise you can," Harley assured him, rolling her eyes. Jason fist pumped and grinned, and Harley noticed Damian watching them across the table. He frowned and looked away.

"Everyone back." Selina waved them away. "Sit down before Alfred pops a vein."

Everyone situated themselves around the table, friends mixed with the dysfunctional family. Jason ruffled Damian's hair as he walked past, warranting a growl from the boy; Tim kicked Jason's chair back as he sat down and when he hit the floor, Jason cried out in pain. Carrie grinned, and Damian smirked down at Jason as he flailed.

"Oh God, Bruce it's awful! Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!" Jason wailed.

"You can either keep polishing the floor with your shitty leather jacket, Jason, or get up and have a drink," Bruce muttered as he poured a glass of red wine for Selina; she smiled up at him.

"Sit _down _Master Bruce, I can do that," Alfred snapped, carrying in a massive turkey on a tray. Bruce smiled wanly.

"I'm not so helpless that I can't pour drinks," he replied, filling Jason's glass. Damian looked up at his father, a hint of hope in his face, and Bruce narrowed his eyes. "One. Because it's a holiday."

Damian grinned and held up his wine glass.

Bruce filled the rest of the table's drinks; Dick declining the wine and drinking his water as Alfred poured Harley another glass of water with a cut lemon on the rim.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him. He gave her a quick nod before slapping Bruce's hand away from the food.

"Perhaps if you carved the turkey, Sir," he suggested.

"No that's not my job," Bruce smiled, sitting back down in his chair. "You've been the head of this household for as long as I can remember. It's your honor."

"While that is flattering Master Bruce, we are all guests in your home." He continued setting out the food. "Now if you would cut your turkey."

"It's as much your home as it is mine, and it _was _yours longer," Bruce pointed out petulantly. Alfred took a second to glare at him.

"Bruce cut the turkey!" Jason whined. Bruce continued to stare at Alfred expectantly.

"I'm not going to. Alfred is the member of this family that has held us together- held _me _together- since I was a child. Since Dick was a child, Jason, Tim… even Damian has grown with him there. Alfred, as usual, if you don't fix dinner, we won't eat." Lacing his fingers together, Bruce smiled calmly. With a resigned sigh, Alfred picked up the carving knife and set to work. He set generous pieces of meat on everyone's plates starting with Harley.

Dick grabbed Harley's hand and squeezed, kissing her fingers gently before letting go and taking a drink of his water. Once Alfred was finished and seated, it became a free-for-all of reaching across plates and grabbing food as everyone started eating and talking. Bruce sat at the head of the table with Selina to his right, the massive diamond ring on her finger glittering as she picked up her wine glass and took a sip. When she put the glass back down, Bruce took her hand gently. Harley and Dick sat to Selina's right. Across the table, Clark was to Bruce's left, and Diana and Damian were having a conversation about swords while Carrie picked at her food beside him. Jason was to her left, grabbing his fifth biscuit. Alfred swatted his hand, seated at the end of the table.

"Mind the others, Master Jason, be sure that they got enough before you swallow the rest whole," he snapped, but he smiled. Tim was to Alfred's left, between Cassandra and Stephanie, all talking and laughing amongst themselves.

"Let him eat them, Alfred," Tim said. "That means more potato salad for the rest of us." He scooped a giant mound onto his plate.

Steph took a spoonful of potatoes off of his plate and ate them, and then cried out as Dick snuck her corncob off of her plate. Dick laughed as she snatched it back, but he'd already eaten most of it.

"That was mine, you jerk!" Steph pouted, as Damian's hand shot across the table and speared Dick's turkey. It disappeared as fast as he sat back into his chair.

"Hey!" Dick snapped. Damian stared at him innocently, mouth full.

"Everyone is to leave each other's plates alone," Alfred instructed as Harley stole part of Dick's roll and nibbled on it.

"Nope, Al, you know the rules. Free-for-all until Bruce starts shouting," Dick leaned back in his chair as Cass discreetly snuck a sweet potato off of Alfred's plate.

"I think we already beat our time for last year," Jason mumbled, his mouth full of potatoes. "I think the good china was broken before everyone sat down."

"That's because you and Dick were using the plates as frisbees," Tim reminded him.

"HA! Dodgeball was more fun when they were porcelain death discs," Jason commented, and Dick laughed in agreement, tilting his chair back on two legs.

"It was a new record that year, Bruce was pissed even before we sat down. That was fun," he laughed.

"Let's play a new game this year called 'don't piss me off'," Bruce suggested. Harley giggled into her napkin, and Cass rolled her eyes as she fed a scrap of turkey to Wally under the table.

"We can't play that," Damian pointed out. "We'd never _win_. And it'd be no fun, so what's the point in playing?" he cried out when Carrie snatched a piece of fruit salad off of his plate. Bruce looked like he was about to argue, and Jason seemed ready to add his input, so Harley interrupted.

"Selina, have you and Bruce decided on what you want to do for your ceremony?"

Her face lit at the mention of her wedding, and she smiled happily. "Oh yes. We've been working. Bruce has been helping, but he can't really make heads or tails of the stuff… I've been doing most of the planning. I have a lovely dress picked out, I think I may have an idea about colors and of course we'll have it at Wayne Manor-"

Selina was cut off as Dick suddenly fell backwards tilting back on his chair, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He blinked stupidly up at the table. Titus trotted over and licked his face as Jason flug a spoonful of potatoes and gravy at Damian as everyone was focused on Dick.

"Ow," Dick mumbled, and Damian cried out in outrage, taking up a full ladle of gravy out of the bowl and launching it in Jason's direction. It smacked him square in the face.

"Hey!" Jason yelled, standing up. "I didn't get you nearly that bad!" He picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Don't you dare," Bruce warned. Jason considered it for a moment then dumped the bowl upside down on Tim's plate. Tim nearly screamed as his sweet potatoes splashed all over his shirt, and he shot to his feet in fury.

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you!? I didn't even do anything to you!" he cried, flinging his empty corncob at Jason's head. Jason swatted it away, and it hit Dick on the shoulder.

"I'd say I improved your shirt," Jason taunted. "No one wears polo's anymore Short Stack."

"No one wears leather jackets anymore either," Dick snapped in Tim's defense, just as the casserole that he threw hit Jason in the chest. "It's an _improvement._" Damian was half on the table reaching for the bowl of potato salad as Dick, Tim, and Jason prepared for a shouting match when Selina stood up. She flicked some of the casserole off that had landed on her dress as she glared at each of them in turn. Damian hastily retracted into his seat as Tim and Jason dropped back into their chairs.

"Sorry Selina," they muttered quietly. Dick mumbled his agreement, sitting back in his now righted chair.

"You are four year olds," Harley whispered to Dick, leaning toward him. "No, I take that back, Lilly behaves better than you." She smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining and her face close to his. Dick bit his lip and smiled.

"What's the point in living the dark lives we lead if we can never have any fun?" he said quietly. He reached for Tim's wine glass and took a sip, and then he kissed Harley gently, just so she could taste the rich expensive wine. Harley rolled her eyes but gave him another quick kiss and leaned away before Jason noticed and caused a scene. Alfred had gotten up to get the dessert, and the pies were being passed around. Dick smiled lovingly at her before taking a massive piece of pumpkin pie, and passing it to Harley.

"So, when can we expect an engagement announcement from you?" Selina asked, looking pointedly at Dick. "You haven't been slacking, have you?" Dick looked up defensively from where he was carefully coating his pumpkin pie in whipped topping.

"No! I've asked her twice!" he cried.

"You said the second one didn't count!" Harley blushed. "And it's not fair to put all the pressure on us because Thing One and Two over there can't keep girlfriends."

"Don't take the attention off of you," Jason pointed his fork at her. Tim looked down, blushing a little.

"You just don't want the attention on you because you don't want Bruce to chew your ass again," Harley countered.

"Why would he yell at me!? Dick's the one who's not supposed to propose at all, as far as I can tell, he's too scared of Bruce to try anything again," Jason shot right back.

"Well I'm not the one whose girlfriend moved to the Amazon and who made a band of criminals. As far as I can tell, you're the only one who's killed someone recently Jason. In fact, I'm making a person." Harley laughed at her own terrible joke.

"Okay, one, don't diss the Outlaws, and two, you can't use that to win every argument."

"Unless you know what it's like to carry around a small person, be quiet." Harley grinned.

"Have you two decided on a name yet?" Selina demanded. Dick carefully swallowed his bite of pie.

"We've still been debating, but the front runner right now is Haly Grayson." He smiled a little, putting his fork down on his empty plate. Selina and Steph awed, but Jason threw a roll at Dick.

"Boo! Leave the work at work!"

"Actually," Harley tossed the roll back at Jason, and it bounced off his jacket, "it was my idea." Dick nodded and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Haly Grayson," Tim repeated, nodding his approval. Damian shrugged indifferently.

"I think it sounds sweet," Carrie piped up, smiling.

"Very nice," Diana agreed.

"I was also thinking," Harley glanced nervously at Dick and Bruce, "Martha for her middle name."

Bruce smiled a little and nodded curtly, and Dick breathed a small sigh of relief. He smiled. "I think that would be good," he said.

"Well, Richard Grayson, I think we just named our daughter." Harley beamed. Dick smiled back and squeezed her hand; Alfred had begun to pick up the dishes, and Selina suddenly squealed happily, grabbing Bruce's arm. He blinked in surprise as she shook him a bit.

"Now I want one! Can we have one?" she cried, giggling. Clark laughed at her outburst and the sudden loss of color in Bruce's face. Harley covered her mouth to keep from laughing aloud.

"Then we won't need Damian," Jason declared mischievously.

"It's true," Tim added. "When a baby comes, we have to get rid of one of the others."

"Does this mean I can have him?" Steph grinned at Damian. He recoiled into his chair in disgust.

"Yes," Tim and Jason answered in unison.

"I don't know," Harley mused. "I think he'd get rid of you Jay. You always turn back up like a bad penny."

"Screw you!" he cried defensively. "If any of us is useless we all know it's Tim! At least I help out around Gotham, he's the one who ran away to head his teenage dream team!"

"There's nothing wrong with that," Dick warned.

"Besides, you're never in Gotham anymore either," Tim defended.

"You're all worthless," Damian added.

"Maybe they want to get rid of the Wayne brat from Bruce's previous girlfriend," Tim shot across the table at Damian, his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward a bit.

"Hey! No insulting mothers," Jason warned.

"I'm just saying. Why don't they toss out the old one and try again with a nicer mom?" Tim shrugged.

"Shun the kid from a good family!" Jason put his fingers up in the sign of a cross.

"Oh please, Dick is lost to his girlfriend. If Bruce kicked me out, he'd lose the only intelligent son he has. Who of us has a high school degree?" Dick raised his hand. Tim smirked. "And who is actually going to college this year, with the intention of graduating?" Dick put his hand back down and Tim laughed. "Jay, you barely have a seventh grade education."

"Yet I'm smart enough to know better than to insult Damian's mother," Jason countered. "Sleep with one eye open bro."

"I'm not worried," Tim shrugged, crossing his arms. "I'm done taking shit from that little demon. Next time you come at me, you little pest, I'll break your arm."

"I've fought with a broken arm and still carried out my intentions," Damian snapped.

"Your neck, then," Tim shouted.

"That's enough!" Bruce said warningly, barely raising his voice. Alfred had cleared most of the table, and Dick stood to help him.

"No, Master Dick," Alfred held up a hand. "It's my job and my pleasure. Sit back down. Or if you've no interest in making small talk, I do believe the game should be on by now."


	2. There Has to be Something

_**Happy Holidays.**_

_**It's been some time since the Joker's escape. Since Barbara slipped into a coma, and since Nightwing and Batman failed. They lost one of their own, and the Clown Prince of Crime is loose once again, this time in league with the Mad Hatter, but they seem to have dropped off of the face of the earth.**_

_**That's not important at the moment. What's important is family, friends, and the like. Batman is on hold, for at least one day, to give thanks for the life of his sons and daughters, his friends, his allies, and new life. Together for a moment, the Batman family spends the holiday at Wayne Manor in the quiet.**_

Everyone migrated to the parlor, the only room with a television, to watch the football game after everyone had cleaned up. No one really paid attention to who the teams were, as a matter of fact, most of the boys didn't even _watch _football, but Jason, Tim, and Steph saw it as a friendly gambling opportunity. The three of them now sat and stood, shouting at the screen, while Bruce and Selina sat on the couch. Ignoring the shouting and the chaos, Bruce was content simply with being around his boys. Damian sat in a high wingback armchair by the fireplace holding Allie as he, Cass, and Carrie chatted quietly, occasionally interrupted by Jason's shouting. Alfred bustled about, filling wine glasses and making sure that everyone was satisfied until Bruce finally made him sit down and enjoy himself. Clark and Diana had left earlier, headed to Smallville for a family celebration.

Dick and Harley were seated a bit out of the way, sitting at the window seat and watching the November sleet that had started to fall as dinner had wound to a close. Dick pulled Harley into his arms, snuggled under his jacket over her shoulders, and kissed her cheek.

"How was your first Thanksgiving with the Bat-family?" he asked, smiling down at her leaning against his chest.

"A bit messier than I would have guessed, but still the best I've had." She grinned back, snuggling in closer to him.

"Good. We're your family now, it's going to be like this from now on. Get used to it," he laughed, pressing his lips to her hair as he smiled.

"I think I can manage that." Harley grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his.

"You think that now. But you won't like it as much when you hear me and Jason singing Christmas carols, or you taste Alfred's gingerbread cookies, or when Tim gets drunk at New Years, or Jason says he'll hide the eggs, and he doesn't, and we all look for like three hours…" Dick looked at her seriously. "It was at least two and a half."

"You mean you looked while Damian sat in his room, and Jason and Tim laughed at you?"

"Tim thought there were eggs too! He just… figured it out about an hour before I did." Dick frowned, squeezing her hand. His other hand rested softly on her stomach, his lips still close to her ear as he looked out the window.

"They'd eaten all the candy by the time you figured it out, hadn't they?" Harley laughed softly.

"No. We never really got Easter candy," Dick shrugged, closing his eyes. "We'll change that this year." He fell silent, leaning back tiredly against the wall in the window seat. The sleet pittered softly on the windowpanes, and she was content just sitting in silence with him. Jason let out an anguished cry behind her, and Steph laughed in his face. After a moment, Dick opened his eyes again. "Selina and Bruce seem happy," he said quietly, his thumb stroking her hand gently.

"So do Steph and Tim," Harley murmured. Dick glanced over at them as they high fived while Jason dug out his wallet. He glanced back at Harley, and she winked at him. Dick shook his head.

"I don't know what I'd think if Tim and Steph got back together."

"Bruce is marrying Catwoman, you're dating Harley Quinn, and even Jason dated Poison Ivy. I'd say they'd win most normal relationship."

"I suppose you've got me there," Dick laughed, his smile spreading across his features again. "I still think I've got it best, though," he kissed her nose.

"I'd say you're a little biased," Harley countered.

"And _I'd_ say I'm just lucky," Dick smiled, holding her close. The baby kicked at his hand. Harley sat up a little.

"Did you feel that?" she asked, putting her hand over his. Dick nodded, watching her lovingly.

"Yeah," he grinned, kissing her head. "I know it's the thousandth time I've said it, but I'm proud of you, Harley."

"Get a room you two!" Jason called. He'd lost interest in the game because Steph and Tim we're teaming up against him. The baby kicked again.

"If you're going to be ungrateful," Harley told him, "Tim can feel the baby kick first."

"No don't call him over here-" Dick was cut off as Jason and Tim simultaneously scrambled towards them. He groaned and dropped his head back against the wall, reluctantly releasing Harley as Tim shoved Jason out of the way.

"Is it kicking? Can I feel?!" he asked, touching her belly. Harley shook her head as she moved his hand into place. After a few seconds, the baby kicked. "That is so cool!" Jason pushed him to the floor.

"I called first!" Tim tried to shove Jason away again, but he was rooted in place. When he felt the baby kick, he jumped back. "It moved!"

"No shit," Tim laughed.

"Shut up." Jason and Tim started bickering.

"Damian," Harley called. "Come feel the baby kick." He reluctantly got up, dragging his blanket with him, and stood in front of her, tentatively reaching his hand out. Damian blinked in surprise when he felt the movement, and he quickly took his hand away.

"Fascinating," he muttered sarcastically, but he couldn't hide the hint of wonder in his voice. Selina rushed over and squeezed herself between Dick and Harley, hugging her around the shoulders.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy for you too," Harley laughed.

Selina waved her hand dismissively. "It's just a wedding. You are doing so well, I can't wait to have a little girl to play with…" she trailed off, her diamond ring catching the light. She admired it proudly, lost in thought. Steph cried out angrily from the couch, where Bruce had changed the channel to a weather station.

"I don't think you ought to risk heading home tonight," he addressed the room. "It looks like we're in for some nasty weather."

"Bruce, I was going to visit Babs tonight," Dick protested. Bruce ran a hand through his hair and shrugged.

"If you want to try driving along the cliffs back to Gotham, you go right ahead, Dick."

"It's not like this will stop you from taking us all out tonight," Damian pointed out, wary of Carrie beside him.

"It's a holiday," Bruce said slowly. "None of you are going out."

"You can't tell me what to do!" Jason whined.

"Staying in for one night. How ever will you bear it?" Harley mocked. "No one knows what that's like." Selina frowned at Bruce's words, but said nothing.

"We can all stay here, then," Dick shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. Damian had returned to his seat by the fireplace, and was curled up with his sketchbook. Carrie frowned.

"Well what about me?"

"There are plenty of spare bedrooms, Miss," Alfred told her. "I'll go prepare one for you."

"Thanks," she smiled a little, wrapping her arms around her knees. Dick stood and walked toward Bruce, looking at him seriously.

"You said 'none of _you_ are going out'. You can't be serious."

"Someone should be there," he said quietly, turning his back to Carrie so it would be harder to hear him.

"Bruce, _please. _We've searched everywhere. We've questioned _everyone._ The Joker has disappeared," he hissed. "And crime is down. You've been wearing yourself thin these past few months; you can't tell me that Selina doesn't get pissed at you for being out all night every night, because Harley and I have argued about it. Let's _all _take a break tonight. It's the first night of crappy weather this year, no one will be out on the streets anyway."

"But what if tonight is the night to get _any_ information. There has to be something," Bruce insisted.

"Bruce…" Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I'll go. Please stay here with Selina. Let the other boys get some rest, and you need some sleep as well. I'm good, I can handle it." Harley heard and glanced between the two of them, her eyes worried.

"You can't go out in this." Bruce shook his head. "Stay here. I'll just do a short check."

"You know I won't let you do that. Not alone." Bruce glanced at Selina who was happily chatting with Steph, neither of them noticing that Harley wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Fine. One night off," Bruce muttered.

"Good," Dick relaxed, though Bruce had put the seed of doubt in his mind. _What if tonight_ was _the night to get intel on the Joker?_ He glanced at Harley. Risking his own safety on the chance of catching the clown tonight was better than risking hers later. He bit his lip.

"I think I'm the only person crazy enough to go out in this storm anyway." Bruce almost cracked a smile. Dick shook his head.

"As long as we all stay in," he sighed, and then walked out into the hallway. Taking out his cell phone and scrolling through the contacts, he pressed Commissioner Gordon's number and listened to it ring. All the way to voicemail. Again. Dick sighed again and pocketed his phone.

"I thought I'd get out of there before Selina started petitioning Bruce for kids." Harley stopped by his side. "What's wrong?" she asked gently. He took a moment to respond, biting his lip.

"Nothing. Just called to see how Barbara was doing. Voicemail again, he's probably busy," Dick shrugged. Harley put her head on his shoulder.

"I miss her, too."

"She'll be fine," he said calmly. It was always his response when someone mentioned her condition. As the time had passed, four months, five months; his answer had always been the same. Dick wrapped his arms around her. "How are you doing? Need anything?"

"How about a kiss?" she asked with a smile. Dick laughed softly and kissed her slowly, tilting his head down to reach her.

"I meant more like 'are you tired,' or 'are you hungry,'" he pointed out, his thumb slipping under her sweater and tracing the scar on her side, pulled tight by her growing belly.

"Well that meal was enough to feed a village, and if it wasn't for the clouds, it would still be light out. So I think I'm good." She stood up on her tiptoes to give him another kiss.

"I know. The light had nothing to do with it last week when you went to bed at six, using the excuse 'I'm growing a person'." Dick looked at her pointedly, laughing a little.

"And I'll use that as an excuse whenever I want to," she said, unashamed.

"You're completely allowed to," he nodded in agreement. Dick laughed and kissed her cheek, holding her close.

"I'm going to miss that excuse," Harley sighed, grinning.

"Mmhm…" was his mumbled response. Dick kissed her cheek again and then his lips moved down her neck. She could feel him smiling against her skin, his kisses soft and deliberate.

"I'm the size of an elephant," Harley laughed, "how do you even _want_ to kiss me?"

His eyes closed and he bit her ear gently, his grin widening. "Because you're beautiful and I love you," he whispered in her ear, his thumbs hooking in her pants at her hips.

"I'm an eight month pregnant blimp," she corrected.

"Yes, but you're a really cute blimp," he laughed, one hand resting gently on the side of her belly. "And in your defense, you aren't the size of an elephant. I've seen some pretty big elephants." Dick's lips brushed her neck again, and he kissed under her ear. Harley punched him playfully on the arm.

"I think it's in your job description as the father to say that."

"Hey. Not many fathers have worked with real elephants, and I happen to find you _very _sexy," he smirked, kissing her gently. His hand under her shirt slid up to her waist, and he bit her lip. "So stop putting yourself down. You look amazing."

"Get a room!" Jason stage whispered as he walked by to head upstairs.

"We were here first," Harley whispered back.

"It's a hall not a room." Jason called over his shoulder as he turned the corner.

"Come on," Dick smiled, his hand sliding into hers as he stepped back and led her up the stairs. The air felt somehow colder without him as close to her as he'd been. She moved closer to him.

"What about the dogs?" She suddenly remembered. "If you're not careful, Damian will take them."

Dick rolled his eyes, opening the door to their bedroom. "Damian probably already fed them. I guarantee they're already downstairs with him," he shrugged, turning around to take her hands and walk backward into the room.

"We already lost the cat. Are you willing to give up Wally?" she teased, rolling her eyes at his antics. Dick shrugged and let the subject drop, his fingers lacing with hers as he pulled her against his chest. She could feel his muscular torso, strong beneath his navy button-down.

"Hey, do _not _assume that I have a favorite son. Losing Clark would be bad too," he smirked. "Are you tired?" he asked again, biting his lip as he smiled. His blue eyes shone under a neatly combed but still messy mop of dark hair. His thumb again traced the scar on her side.

"You know, she's resting. _Haly_ is resting." Harley smiled as she said the name. "Nothing disastrous has happened yet today, you're here, so I'd say right now, everything is pretty alright." She kissed him on the nose. "Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying," Dick insisted, kissing her cheek. "It's my job to make sure you have everything you need."

"It's your job?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm supposed to take care of you."

"I'm a job to you?" she asked again, stepping back to look at him. Dick blinked in surprise.

"What? No, that's not what I meant, don't take it like that," he shook his head.

"I'm not a job," Harley muttered. "I'm not supposed to be a chore just because you knocked me up." Her lower lip pouted. Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Dick groaned.

"Come on, Harley! I didn't mean it like that!" he cried.

"Well sometimes I think you do." She crossed her arms.

"Why would I have _any _reason to say something like that?" he said in exasperation, spreading his hands out.

"You wouldn't feel so obligated to be with me if I wasn't pregnant."

"It's not an obligation! I want to be with you, don't say things like that!" Dick cried.

"It's just," Harley marched over to the bed and sank down onto it, "I'm not any fun anymore." She was suddenly mopey. "And you won't get to do everything you want once the baby's born. And it's all my fault," she waved her hands at him, her eyes brimming with tears, "and you have to look after me. And I'm still a criminal so I can't _do anything_. And I'm just so useless. And…" She sniffled.

"Harley," Dick shook his head, walking slowly over to the bed and sinking down on the comforter. "We've had this conversation a hundred times. Sweetheart." He took her face in his hands, making her look up. "You are _not _useless. You are doing terrific as our Batcave responder, and you even help at the circus every now and then! It's not your fault! If you keep blaming yourself, I'm going to have to take the blame, and I know you hate it when I blame myself." Dick smiled at her, resting his forehead against hers. "As for not getting to do everything I want, well… Maybe I won't want to do all of the things I do now. Maybe the things I can't do will be outweighed by the things that I have to do. Like play with our daughter, or spend more time with you. I'll have to walk the dogs, and I'll have to take care of you. Not because it's my job, and _not _because you're an obligation; because it's my pleasure, and you're an escape. You are what makes me happy, Harley, whether you're any fun or not." Dick kissed her gently, his lips warm and determined. Harley kissed him back, her hands clutching his shirt. He broke it off and stroked a thumb across her cheek until she buried her face in his collar bone. Wrapping his arms around her, Dick held her close.

"I'm sorry," Harley mumbled.

"Good. Now," Dick leaned back and smiled. "Do you want anything to drink? We're going to relax together for a while, my family hogged you all day."

"And you get me every other day. Today _is_ supposed to be about family." She poked him in the side.

"Do you want to hang out with them? You can, I'm going to take a shower and we can go downstairs to spend time with them. We're stuck here anyway." Dick stood and stretched, untucking his shirt as he smiled.

"If we go back down, are you and Jason going to fight?" Harley tucked her legs up on the bed and pulled the pillow under her cheek.

"I doubt it. The Thanksgiving food coma is setting in, we'll probably all sit around and do nothing," Dick shrugged, smiling down at her. "Or we could just stay up here…" he suggested again.

"I don't think I can move." She grinned up at him. "I guess we'll have to stay here."

Dick smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. "Let's just relax. Take a warm bath, I'll give you a massage…" his smile widened, and he took her hand, kissing her fingers as he helped her to her feet. His eyes shone and Harley squeezed his hand.

"Lead the way."


	3. You're All Grown Up

_**Snow seems to slow everything down.**_

_**Thanksgiving night has tapered off, and with the sleet storm beginning to turn to heavy snow, no criminal will be out on the streets. Good thing, too, because the heroes won't be, either. Bruce has declared a stay-at-home night, or rather- Selina has demanded it- and no one is leaving the Manor.**_

_**Not even Carrie. Damian's friend is a bit of a mystery to the others, but she's been his friend for months now. And any friend of Damian's is accepted immediately. It's not like he makes many. And she seems to fit in better than they would have thought.**_

"Where did Richard go?"

"He's upstairs."

"Why?"

"He's _upstairs_," Tim said again, his knees pulled to his chest as he glanced at Damian pointedly. Steph snorted where her head lay against Tim's shoulder, a blanket wrapped around everything but her head.

"Dick and Harley sittin' in a tree…" she whispered. Tim laughed, trying to keep his heart from skipping.

"Well where are Cassandra and Todd?" Damian asked.

"Upstairs," Tim replied.

"Not together," Steph added. "We hope."

Damian stared at them from where he stood by the doorway, half bathed in shadow. Stephanie and Tim had been chatting with Carrie, sitting on the couch, for a while. Through the past few months, they'd seen more and more of her; Damian invited her over every time there was a family gathering, and she'd grown to be one of them, in a way. As far as they all knew, however, she knew nothing about their double identities. Tim and Steph, too, had grown closer. Damian tilted his nose up into the air, crossing his arms. "What happened between you two?"

"What?" Tim asked blushing.

"Go sit by your girlfriend and be quiet," Steph told him. "Or I'll hug you."

"She is far too old to be my girlfriend," Damian said, lithely jumping over the back of the sofa and sliding into a seat beside Carrie. She smirked at him and tucked her legs underneath her.

"So. Jason dated Pam," Steph reminded him. "There was probably like a fifty year difference there."

"Does anyone even know what happened there?" Tim asked.

"Not at all," Damian said. Carrie looked confused.

"I'm filing it away under 'pester Jason about later'." Steph said, yawning. Tim smiled a little. Damian watched the fire in the fireplace burn, yawning after her.

"My father is still here, right?" he asked quietly, glancing at Tim. Steph giggled.

"He tried to sneak off I think. All I heard was Selina yelling."

Damian smirked. "Good. He's not leaving without me."

"And Selina's not letting him leave, so it looks like you're stuck being pestered by Steph," Tim told him. Steph elbowed him.

"The two people that annoy me most in the world," Damian scowled at them. Carrie elbowed him.

"Be nice," she laughed.

"If I told him that, he'd bite my head off," Tim muttered.

"Well that's because he pretends to hate you," Carrie rolled her eyes. "Classic baby brother syndrome."

"There were so many things wrong in that statement, I won't even try to correct you." Damian crossed his arms.

"He must like her," Steph gasped, grinning.

"I do enjoy her company, which is much more than I can say for you," he narrowed his eyes, daring her to imply further.

"Damian likes Carrie!" she squealed. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Damian cried, but his cheeks flushed involuntarily. Carrie laughed out loud, and Damian shoved her over on the couch.

"You're not denying it," Tim pointed out.

"I don't need to justify myself to the likes of you two," Damian sniffed.

"First comes love," Steph cooed.

"I'm sorry, _you_ are going to lecture me on relationships? Were you not just dumped, Drake?!"

"It was mutual," Tim defended reflexively, blushing.

"A mutual breakup with a girlfriend of a year whom you _work with._ Tell me, how well do team exercises go now?" Damian smirked. Carrie nodded in agreement, the 'Team' reference going right over her head.

"No breakup is painless," she said.

"Oh look," Steph pointed at Carrie, "even she's trying to distract us now! They _do_ like each other!"

Carrie leaned back, laughing, and shook her head. Damian fumed beside her. "She is far too old for me," he repeated.

"You've already used that excuse," Tim said. "Is that all you can come up with?"

"Jason, Dick, even Damian… The Wayne boys have a thing for redheads, don't they?" Steph snorted.

"Except Tim. He seems to favor _blondes_," Carrie pointed out. Damian actually burst into laughter as she grinned.

"Hey… that's not… no," Tim spluttered, his face crimson. Steph glanced at him and blushed, looking away, and Damian high fived Carrie. She smirked, looking at Tim.

"Okay, cards on the table, is there something between you two? Answer right now, in front of each other. And go." She sat forward eagerly.

"We've dated before, but that's… this…" Steph tapered off, blushing too now.

"Now is about the time Jason usually walks in." Tim glanced at the door. "Where is he?"

"Nope, no getting out of this," Carrie giggled. "You totally have a crush on her, still, don't you?"

"We asked you two first!" Tim objected.

"Yeah, you can't keep dancing around the subject," Steph cried.

"Okay, if I give you a straight answer, will you give me one?" Carrie asked thoughtfully, and Damian sat up.

"What?! No, you can't-"

"Ooooo." Steph leaned forward. "There is something!"

Damian lunged at Carrie, and she laughed, holding him at arms length as his hands tried to cover her mouth. "I was the one who taught him how to kiss-" she choked between giggles. Damian let out a strangled cry, clamping his hands over her mouth.

"AHHH!" Steph squealed, jumping up as Tim grabbed a pillow, laughing into it so hard he almost started crying. Damian's face had gone scarlet, and he glared at them furiously.

"Stop laughing this instant, Drake!" he cried, shooting to his feet. Carrie giggled and pulled him back down on the couch, and he shoved her away.

"What the hell is going on in here!?" Jason demanded, running his fingers through his shaggy hair as he shuffled into the room.

"Carrie taught Damian how to kiss!" Steph cried, her hands on her cheeks. Tim burst into a new fit of laughter.

"She what!?" Jason looked around at everyone. "Dami!" He pulled Damian into his arms before he could react. "You're all grown up!"

"Get off of me, Todd!" Damian punched him in the stomach. Jason coughed and laughed, leaning against the couch where Carrie sat.

"Maybe you could give me a few pointers," Jason said suavely. Damian cried out furiously.

"Todd why do you always have to do this to me!?" Damian tried to shove him, but Jason stood his ground, laughing. "You can never let _me _get a girl!" he shouted angrily, and then went pale at what he'd said. Steph squealed again and grabbed Tim's arm as she jumped up and down.

"Aw! Damian's first crush," Jason teased, pinching Damian's cheek. Damian's eyes narrowed, and he launched himself at Jason, his leg shooting out in a spinning kick to catch Jason's knees. He fumed above him when he hit the floor.

"Don't touch me!"

"I bet you want Carrie to touch you," Jason coughed. Tim and Steph fell all over each other laughing, and even Carrie giggled.

"I do _not-_" he began, but she cut him off.

"-maybe later," she smirked.

"Oh God," Tim cried.

"This is so great!" Steph cheered.

"Do you need any pointers?" Jason asked Damian.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted angrily, his voice cracking. He covered his mouth furiously.

"Girls _and_ puberty! They grow up so fast!" Jason cried out, pretending to wipe away tears. Damian stuck his lip out, his hands shaking, and then he turned and ran from the room. Carrie winced.

"It was a little mean, but it was just too damn _funny_. Plus he deserves it," she shook her head. "Cut him down to size a bit, that ego rivals his dad's…"

"Did we just make him cry?" Steph asked, her hands on either side of her face as she looked around.

"Two things," Jason said. "One, he does deserve it, I don't know how many times the little brat has humiliated me, he could use some of his own. And two: we probably did. I don't think we've ever had dirt that good on him, he's too… perfect, really. He never makes a mistake." Jason nudged Carrie. "I like you."

"Oh my God," Steph said, "I feel guilty."

"I don't," Tim said, sitting back down. Carrie shrugged.

"I'll calm him down later. Though to be fair, you did say that you would own up to your mutual crushes," she pointed out.

"We promised nothing," Tim retorted. "Damian kinda interjected by freaking out."

"Eh, who cares anyway. what did you mean by Dick and a redhead? Isn't Harley a blonde…?"

"Barbara," Jason clarified, leaning against the back of the couch.

"The girl in the coma?"

Tim and Steph nodded. Carrie frowned.

"That's surprising."

"What is?" Steph asked.

"Nothing," Carrie shrugged. "He just struck me as the gay-turned-straight type."

"Whaaaat?" Jason laughed, covering his mouth. Tim snorted.

"Yeah, there seemed to be a lot of _tension_ there with Bruce…"

"Nope," Tim covered his ears, as Stephanie burst into laughter. Jason shook his head.

"Well to be fair, I also kinda felt a 'screw me' vibe between you two, too," she glanced over her shoulder at Jason with a smirk. Stephanie fell off of the couch.

"No, no, _no_!" Tim cried. "You stop it you devil. Stop it right now!" Carrie held up her hands in surrender.

"Five guys living under one roof? I'm just saying, it's pretty sketchy." She glanced between Tim and Jason. "Like good-boy-meets-bad-boy sketchy."

"Ugh!" Jason stood up backing away. "_Ugh_!" he repeated. "You do know he's my… _brother_ right?"

"Hey, guys have girl-on-girl fantasies, that's _all _I'm saying," Carrie laughed. Stephanie had deteriorated into a fit of giggles, laying on her back on the rug.

"No!" Tim and Jason cried together.

"That is just-"

"-No, no way," Tim mumbled.

"-wrong all wrong!"

Carrie stood and stretched, satisfied with the chaos she'd caused. "And with that, I'll leave you," she laughed. The sleetstorm outside had intensified, and the crackling of the fire mixed with the icy droplets splashing on the windows, warping the panes and the world outside. "Good night, guys, sweet nightmares. Don't think too _hard_ about each other," she giggled, her laughter echoing eerily down the hallway as she went to the guest bedroom.


	4. We're Going to Gotham

_**The night was quiet.**_

_**At Wayne Manor, everyone went their separate ways, learning new things about each other or spending time with girlfriends and fiancees. It was nice, to know that the Joker had been missing for months, and their work was cut out for them for one night, and Gotham was still.**_

_**Or so they thought. How the Joker knew that the Batfamily was playing house for the night they don't know, but they have to act now. While they spent time with each other, the Joker was using well bided time to wreak havoc on nighttime Gotham, spilling as much blood on the snow as he could before the Batman returns to stop him. **_

Harley opened her eyes slowly, but the curtains kept the room dark. She snuggled into the soft bed sheets, surrounded by the smell of Dick's cologne; she'd never admit it, but his pampering had made her feel better. After a hot bath and a massage, Harley had slept sounder than she had in months. Still restless, but less so. Dick lay behind her, his arm trapped under her head as she used it as a pillow, his head tilted towards the window as he breathed slowly. She could feel his heart beating tucked under his arm. She smiled, snuggling closer to him and using his shoulder as a pillow instead. Her eyes already started dropping again. Dick jumped at her slight movement, and his eyes fluttered open, a gasp escaping his lips. Blinking slowly, he rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Did I wake you?" Harley whispered. She tried to make out the outline of his face in the darkness.

"No, I was only dozing," he said, smiling wanly. His blue eyes were drowsy and clouded, and he pinched them shut, rubbing his face again. Lifting the arm that had been trapped under her head, he flexed his fingers and winced. "How about you? You didn't wake up as much, and you seemed calmer…" he yawned widely. "Do you feel alright? Do you need anything?"

"What time is it?" Harley mumbled, closing her eyes as she curled up closer to him.

There was a flash of light from his cell phone, briefly illuminating the sharp angles of his face, and then it was gone. "Almost nine. Not too early," he whispered.

"Much too early," she yawned.

"Then go back to sleep." Dick kissed her cheek, gently sitting up after pulling his shoulder out from under her.

"But the bed's cold when you're gone," Harley whined. Dick smiled a little in the dark and laid back down, the pillow inviting under his head. He sighed deeply. _Maybe I can get some sleep…_

"Good night," Harley slurred, already drifting off again. Dick laid still for a minute, before opening his eyes again. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't get up- it wasn't a problem, he'd spent the entire night just lying there- he could barely keep his eyes closed, but he couldn't keep them open. Biting his lip, Dick glanced at Harley. He turned his head back and fell still again. She was breathing softly through her mouth. Slowly working his way out of bed, Dick stretched and shuffled his way over to the door, closing it quietly behind him. Voices came from the parlor below, and he followed them.

"Master Dick, good morning," Alfred said as he walked through the doors. The curtains were all drawn, and Dick looked around in confusion. "Quite a glare off of the new fallen snow," Alfred clarified. Dick dropped down onto the sofa beside Carrie, her orange hair sticking every which way and her black makeup smudged behind her glasses. She smiled.

"Good morning," she said cheerily, sipping the hot coffee that Alfred had prepared for her. He set a mug in front of Dick. Whimpering happily, he took a sip.

"Harley never lets me have coffee because she can't…" he smiled, and Bruce shook his head. He and Selina sat across the coffee table side by side, Selina wrapped in Bruce's robe with her arm around his. The five of them were the only ones in the room, though Dick suspected that they wouldn't be for long. The TV was showing the news quietly in the corner.

"Whipped!" Jason yawned as he walked into the room. He pushed Dick's head to the side as he walked past.

"I'm sorry, where's your girlfriend-? Screw it, I don't feel like arguing with you right now," he yawned after Jason did, rubbing his tired eyes again.

"Have you been sleeping?" Selina asked, picking at the sleeve of her robe.

"Yes and no," Dick smiled a little, drinking his coffee. Tim shuffled into the parlor, stopping in the doorway.

"Good mornin' everyone-"

"-_Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore-_" Steph belted out as she shoved him forward into the room, already awake and alert. If the others weren't, her singing changed that. She grinned. "Did you guys see the snow!?"

"What?! Snow!" Jason exclaimed, not looking up from the cup of coffee he was pouring.

"Shut up. How was your night with Tim?" Steph sneered, squeezing onto the sofa between Dick and Carrie.

"What?" Bruce asked. He looked between Tim and Jason.

"Nothing!" Tim cried. "Stop it." He glared Steph.

"Hey, I thought it was cute," she shrugged. Dick looked between them, utterly lost.

"I don't want to know," he finally concluded.

"No you don't," Jason agreed. He leaned against the table. "So where's the grumpy lady?" he asked Dick. "Aren't you like attached at the hip?"

"Don't call her that," Dick warned. "And no. We are not." Steph dropped her head in his lap, draping her legs over Carrie to hang off of the arm of the sofa. "Where's Damian? He's usually the first one up." Tim, Jason, and Steph all glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Dick blinked in surprise, and Bruce looked between the three of them, eyes narrowed.

"I gather we missed something last night," he said, looking straight at Tim. "Out with it."

"Carrie taught Dami how to kiss!" Steph cried, hugging her. Bruce blinked in surprise.

"That's… hardly appropriate," he said slowly. Dick shook his head.

"Babs taught me, too. When I was eleven. Don't go knocking the age difference," he warned. Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Still. He's _ten_."

"Coming from playboy Bruce Wayne," Jason snorted. Bruce glared at him.

"So what you're saying is, Damian is too humiliated to even show his face down here today," Dick said, smiling. Carrie shrugged.

"He was just embarrassed, I shouldn't have told them, but he seemed okay. I calmed him down."

"Details or it didn't happen," Jason told her, smirking.

"What do you mean, details?" Carrie took her glasses off, rubbing the lenses with her shirt and then replacing them on her nose. Jason looked around the room.

"None of you are up on modern jokes," he complained, walking over to a chair and dropping in.

"You're right, because I have no idea what you mean, Jay," Dick rolled his eyes, but then one word caught his ear. His head snapped toward the TV. "Alfred, turn that up!" Alfred took up the remote and pressed the volume button.

"...That's right," the reporter was saying. "After months of silence, the Joker returned last night to wreak havoc in the streets. The sudden weather change caused the city to practically shut down last night, and that was when he made his move. Seventeen dead and nine still missing, the Joker has chosen seemingly random victims, as is his MO, from every walk of life; a night time waitress, a nurse, a policeman. The one name on everyone's lips, however, is Lucius Fox, noted businessman for Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce suddenly sat up on the couch, his eyes wide. Other victims flashed on the screen. Jason spat out his coffee, pointing.

"The waitress! That's… that's Trish. I used to work with her! She was the one who was there on all my shifts…"

"And the nurse," Steph said quietly. "She's the head nurse of the ward that houses comatose patients."

"The policeman was Will's new partner." Dick's voice was grave.

"It seems that the Joker hasn't been working alone, however," the news report continued. "His victims weren't killed in a way he usually favors, leading investigators to believe that there was more than one man on the streets last night; in fact, the Joker may not have committed any of the murders at all."

"Taking last night off was a bad idea," Bruce growled standing up. "We have work to do." Selina watched him sadly.

"What are the chances of that!?" Dick cried angrily, still watching the TV. "Bruce, this doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't matter. We have to deal with it."

"Of course," Selina said, standing. Carrie looked between them confusedly, her brow furrowing.

"You should stay here," Bruce told her. "I don't want you-"

"-I know," Selina looked down. "You boys figure this out and be careful."

"Be careful of what?" Harley walked in, rubbing her eyes. Dick froze a little, and Jason nodded.

"I'll go wake Damian up," he said, slipping out of the room. Dick grabbed Harley's hand and went into the hall.

"The Joker went on a killing spree last night, the four of us are going out."

"He what?" Her eyes widened, and she glanced toward the parlor. Dick looked at her, biting his lip anxiously.

"Seventeen people dead," Dick said gravely. "We're going to Gotham."

"He... but he..." She stepped toward him and buried her face in his shoulder. "He can't be back," she breathed. "Please don't let him be back."

"Don't worry Harles, he's not getting away this time. I swear I'll end him," Dick's arms were tight around her shoulders as he hugged her close.

"Don't kill," she murmured. "You'd regret it later. Just stay safe."

"It's the only way to stop him, Harley. You know that. In the end, it will be Bruce and him, and Bruce won't do it. Someone else will have to pick up the gun." She looked up at him.

"But would you be able to live with yourself deliberately, _maliciously_ ending someone's life? I find it hard." Her blue eyes were searching. "It's only because you believe I can be better than that."

Dick bit his lip, looking away. He didn't say anything. _I'm only ensuring the safety of my family. Your safety, _he thought.

"So I know I can't ask you not to go." Harley took a deep breath, hiding her worry. She still couldn't stand being trapped at home while he was in danger. "But be safe, and... come home."

"You know I will," Dick nodded solemnly. "Have I ever let you down before?" Dick smiled, kissing her lovingly. His brow was furrowed anxiously and when he pulled back, Damian was there.

"We have work to do," he said darkly, his face already hidden by his mask. He disappeared down the hallway as Carrie stepped out of the parlor.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking increasingly worried. Dick kissed Harley's head one more time and then followed Damian toward the library.

Bruce met them in the Batcave; his boys already suited up and ready for action. Red Robin looked nervous, a slight frown on his lips, visible under his cowl.

"We never go out in the daylight. Rarely, anyway," he said.

"We'll have to, today," Bruce said shortly, straightening the vambrace on his arm and buckling it in place. Red Hood tugged at his jacket, his head cocking. The white lenses of his mask narrowed behind the sharp red of his helmet.

"We don't even know where he is," Red Hood urged. Bruce's jaw tightened as he swept his cape around his shoulders. He glanced at Robin, who swung his sword before sheathing it on his back.

"No swords," Bruce snapped harshly, and Robin turned to him, the eyes of his emerald mask narrowing.

"Bruce, we need a plan," Nightwing said, his face grim and serious. Bruce pulled his cowl on and examined his eldest son. The red stripe across his chest mirrored the red rimming the lenses of his mask, giving him a harsher, darker look. Not at all like the boy he once trained. Nightwing looked furious and deadly.

"We need to gather information," Batman immediately got down to business. "We need a list of all killed and missing, methods, locations, and times, police reports, and variations in the Joker's usual MO. Two or three of us should do a sweep of the streets. See what we can find."

"Dibs," Red Hood raised his hand, looking between Batman and Nightwing. Nightwing nodded slowly.

"I'll go with him," he said. "We'll take Red Robin, too." Batman nodded.

"Robin and I will go see what the Commissioner knows." He was already walking to the Batmobile, Robin on his heels.

Nightwing glanced at Red Robin and Red Hood. "...Batwing?"

"Bruce banned me from it," Jason muttered. "So _let's_."

Nightwing grinned and walked toward the Batwing, jumping up and climbing into the cockpit. Red Hood and Red Robin followed, Red Robin sliding into the copilot seat. Red Hood jumped into the back. "All right, let's see if I remember how to drive this thing," Nightwing muttered, the engines whirring to life and the control panel lighting.

"I could always try," Red Hood offered with a smirk, leaning forward between the seats.

"You would crash it. And then we'd all end up dead before we even left the Batcave," Nightwing commented, concentrating on maneuvering the vehicle into the open sky over the bay between Wayne Manor and Gotham.

"I'm not the one who's wrecked like six motorcycles," Red Hood countered.

"Over the span of thirteen years!" Nightwing defended.

"And a car," Red Robin pointed out. Nightwing sighed exasperatedly.

"That was _once._ And severe emotional trauma as a cause shouldn't even count."

"Pretty sure we're all walking traumas, and the rest of us haven't crashed our cars." Red Hood leaned back in his seat.

"You can't afford one to crash," Nightwing rolled his eyes, scanning the Gotham streets. Red Robin ignored the both of them.

"The victims seemed to have been localized to one area. Whether the Joker brought them there or not is unclear, but we've already established that we knew them; Barb's nurse, Jason-er- Red Hood's waitress, Batman's associate and Nightwing's replacement-"

"-hey-"

"-as well as my criminology professor, and several others. The ones we didn't know, however, were just… homeless. A few bums and a prostitute."

"So nothing new, for Gotham. How do they even know that they were on the Joker's list of hits last night?" Red Hood yawned.

Red Robin scrolled through the police database. "Get this. They were all killed the same way. Not by the Joker, it just says that… they were dead. With no explanation, save for the CSF and… well yuck," Red Robin shook his head.

"Wait what? The what?" Red Hood hit him on the side of his head. "Stop speaking nerd."

"Their brains were leaking out their noses, is that dumbed down enough for you?" Red Robin turned in his seat, glaring at Red Hood.

"Well that doesn't sound like Joker Gas to me," Nightwing muttered as he stealthily landed the Batwing on a roof. Red Robin had given him the coordinates, and they all climbed out.

"No, whoever Joker is working with, he's got a brain-melting ray so lets tread lightly, shall we?" Red Hood pulled his jacket around his shoulders in the cold, his boots crunching in the snow. "I have always wanted to say that." Red Robin looked down at his computer on his arm.

"Most of the murders occurred in these two neighborhoods, to the north and south of us. We should be close, so let's be careful-"

He was cut off as a laugh arose behind them.

"Let's see if I can kill three birds with one stone, shall we?" the Joker cried, his stance wide as he fired the RPG on his shoulder.


	5. Simon Says

_**It's a close call.**_

_**The Joker, hidden for so long, has returned to cause chaos again Batman and Robin went to meet with Commissioner Gordon about the murders that the Clown Prince committed, and Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin traveled to the crime scenes to gather any information that they could.**_

_**What they weren't expecting, however, was an audience with the Joker himself, and in such close proximity. When the Joker's new partner in crime, the Mad Hatter, joins them on the rooftops; they narrowly escape with their lives. And not just the heroes. **_

Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood lunged out of the way as the rocket made contact with the Batwing. The explosion threw Nightwing back, his head slamming into the roof access door as he landed several feet from the Joker, his back scraping against the concrete. His ears rang painfully as he looked up, searching for his brothers; Red Robin was lying motionless on the roof, and Red Hood was hauling himself back over the ledge. The Joker lunged straight for Nightwing. Panicking, his hand shot down to his leg where his escrima stick was strapped to his thigh.

"Not this time, bird boy," Joker snapped, bringing his Italian leather shoe down on Nightwing's hand. He sat on his chest, pinning his arms to his sides. Nightwing grit his teeth, ignoring the pain in his back; the Joker grinned down at him as his hands closed around Nightwing's throat. Joker smiled horribly, his arms trembling as he pushed Nightwing's neck against the concrete as hard as he could. Nightwing tried to gasp. He tried to _move_, but he couldn't manage to throw him off. His weight was crushing on his chest. His hands tightened around his throat, and Nightwing's vision tunneled.

Red Hood clumsily tackled the Joker. Once they tumbled to the concrete, he rolled, clutching his shoulder. Nightwing gasped desperately, air rushing into his lungs before he coughed uncontrollably. The Joker shot to his feet, a crowbar sliding out of his sleeve as he swung, hitting Red Hood across the face with such force that his helmet cracked. Nightwing dragged himself to his feet. "Batman-" he wheezed into his comm- "help- we need backup-" He aimed the taser in his escrima stick and fired it, catching the Joker in the back. The shock caused him to cry out and fall to his knees, dropping the crowbar; the Joker grinned over his shoulder at Nightwing.

"Reminds me of home," he cackled, yanking the taser out of his back. He stood, and Nightwing's eyes widened. The pulse would have put Bane out cold. "Ask Harley-darling to tell you about our couples' _shock_ therapy sessions."  
>"You're not fit to say her name," Nightwing spat. The Joker grinned darkly, clasping his hands behind his back.<p>

"Mmm they were even more fun when we _completed the circuit_, if you know what I mean," Joker laughed. Red Hood struggled to stand, catching sight of the blade in the Joker's hand. Nightwing cried out furiously and dove at the Joker.

"Nightwing, _stop_!" Red Hood roared, racing for the Joker and tackling him before he could sink the knife into Nightwing's chest. They hit the roof again and Nightwing dragged the Joker away from Red Hood, hitting him as hard as he could across the face. Nightwing pulled the Joker to his feet and hit him until he couldn't stand, falling back to the roof as he laughed, and Nightwing kicked him in the stomach. The Joker's grin was stained red with his blood.

"I could have done without the reunion," Red Hood muttered, kicking the crowbar across the roof as he staggered over to check on Red Robin. Nightwing glared hatefully down at the Joker as Red Hood sat Red Robin up on the roof, shaking him awake.

"Who else is here?" Nightwing demanded, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the Joker.

"Just me, boy," he spat furiously, his hands twitching. Nightwing coughed, bruises already forming on his throat. The Joker attempted to stand, but Nightwing beat him across the face again with his escrima stick. He fell, blood dripping down his violet coat as he gasped. Red Hood glanced at them. Nightwing's face was cold.

"You murdered seventeen people. You've got our attention. Now where are the other nine?" Nightwing said darkly, pulling out both escrima sticks.

"You can't seriously think that your sticks scare me," The Joker laughed, lifting up a hand to wipe the blood away from his face. Nightwing's eyes narrowed and he suddenly trapped the Joker's hand with both escrima sticks, forced it to the concrete and with one swift motion, brought down his boot on the weapons. They snapped together and the Joker screamed as the bones in his hand shattered.

"Where are they!?" Nightwing demanded, his hoarse voice furious.

"Harley Quinn running communications through the Batcave," Harley checked in over the comms. "Batman sent in an all call and he, Robin, Spoiler, and Blackbat are in route to your location." Red Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Is everything alright?" She paused. "Nightwing are you okay?"

Nightwing switched his comm off and dragged the Joker up by his lapels. He cried out and winced, holding his hand as he grinned. "Where are the others that you kidnapped?" Nightwing repeated, and the Joker laughed. Harley could hear him over Red Hood and Red Robin's comms.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a secret," he hissed, and Nightwing's jaw tightened. Spoiler shot a worried glance at Black Bat as his words came over the comm; Batman sped faster toward the cluster of three dots that were Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin's trackers. Harley stood up and paced back in forth in front of the computer.

"Jason, get him out of there," she muttered.

"Don't make me ask you again," Nightwing said ominously. "Harley and I have matching scars from you. When I give you one, the only difference will be that _you_ won't survive. No one gives a shit enough to save you. Where. Are. They."

Joker grinned, his face inches away from Nightwing's. He spat blood on the ground and laughed, glaring him down. "I'll drag you both to hell with me," he said shortly, panting slightly from the pain in his hand.

Red Hood reached Nightwing and yanked him away from the Joker before he could use his poisoned blade against him. The knife clattered to the ground as the Joker fell, laughing hysterically. Red Hood dragged Nightwing back.

"What the hell man?" He shoved Nightwing a little. "Back off before I can't tell who I'm supposed to be fighting." Nightwing shoved him right back.

"'What the hell'? _You_ of all people should be on my side with this! If we just get rid of him _now_, no one else will have to die. Don't you ever just think of how many opportunities we've had to kill him, but we never took the chance, and how many people have died because of it!? That blood isn't on his hands, it's on _ours!_ Ours and Batman's!" Nightwing shouted furiously.

"Believe me, I'm all for it. I just never thought you'd be." He pinched his wounded arm to his side, swaying slightly.

"Then let's finish this," Nightwing snapped, and Jason grabbed his arm again as Batman, Robin, Spoiler, and Blackbat arrived on the rooftop.

"Nightwing, _no._" Batman shouted angrily, and he opened his mouth to retaliate, but he was cut off.

"Now boys, let's _behave_," a tittering voice said from the other side of the roof. As Batman and Nightwing turned, the Mad Hatter held up a hand. "Let's play a game. It's called Simon Says."

"What the-" Spoiler began, but was cut off as her body suddenly went rigid. Mad Hatter twirled his finger and Spoiler and Blackbat turned around, facing Batman and Robin.

"Simon Says _kneel_."

Blackbat and Spoiler were forced to their knees by some unknown force, and Nightwing recoiled in surprise. Mad Hatter smiled.

"Simon Says stand," he yawned, and they did as they were told. He suddenly grinned under the brim of his top hat.

"Spoiler-" Batman took a step forward. Mad Hatter's fingers thrust straight out at Batman and Robin.

"Simon Says… _kill_."

Spoiler and Blackbat lunged, and Batman blocked Blackbat's spinning kick. Spoiler tackled Robin and they went tumbling away towards the edge of the roof.

"Batman!" Nightwing cried out, but suddenly Red Hood was lunging for his throat. Nightwing fell backwards and threw Red Hood off, only to have Red Robin narrowly miss his head with his bo staff. Nightwing rolled out of the way quickly and jackknifed to his feet, gunfire from Red Hood's handguns tearing into the rooftop as he did a backflip to dodge. Red Robin caught him in the stomach with the bo staff, and he doubled over, Red Robin bringing his knee up to connect with Nightwing's face. Nightwing grabbed his staff as he swung it and he threw him to the side, coughing as Red Hood lunged at him.

Batman held up his arms close to his face, like a boxer in the ring, blocking most of Blackbat's blows. He wouldn't hurt her. Robin managed to break free of Spoiler's grip, blood dripping down his face as he scrambled away.

"Why- do- you- always- have- to- be- _better_!?" Red Hood shouted furiously, as Nightwing again blocked and dodged his blows. "Hold still!" he roared. Nightwing flipped clean over his head and landed behind him, wheezing. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. Red Hood spun around. "I've _always _lived in your shadow- all of us have-"

"-in your shadow-" Red Robin echoed ominously.

"-we all know that he loves you more, but why do you have to just _flaunt it_ all the damn time!? Why do you have to prove that you're better than us-?"

"-better than us…"

"Jason, _no-!_" Nightwing shouted, again leaping to dodge the bullets fired at him. As he hit the ground he fell, stumbling to his hands and knees as he gasped for air. He could hear Batman and Robin fighting Blackbat and Spoiler across the roof. Red Hood and Red Robin stood above him, and he felt the cold metal of his brother's gun against the back of his head. "I never _wanted _to be!" he cried.

"Well we're just as good as you. We may not be as righteous or skilled or smart or perfect as you, but we're just as good. And he can't see that with you standing in the light and us standing in the darkness you cast."

"Jason, _please_," Nightwing whispered, closing his eyes. His arms trembled weakly.

"Goodbye, brother."

Nightwing bit his lip and spun quickly, pushing the gun to the side as Red Hood fired it. Grabbing Red Hood's arm, Nightwing slammed him down onto the ground as hard as he could. His helmet shattered, his head hitting the concrete as he fell still. Red Robin tackled Nightwing and he hit him across the head with his escrima stick, knocking him unconscious too.

Robin and Batman stood on the other side of the roof, Blackbat and Spoiler at their feet. Nightwing panted hard, looking down at Red Hood and Red Robin.

"What the hell was that?!" Robin cried.

The Joker and the Hatter had vanished.


	6. Turning You Into A Monster

_**Things seem to be getting worse.**_

_**The Joker and the Hatter escaped together, but not before showing the Batfamily a taste of what they could do together. The boys barely made it out with their lives, and the Joker, too, was scarcely able to escape before Nightwing had done some serious damage.**_

_**Back at the Batcave, Alfred fixes up the four who were controlled by the Mad Hatter, and Nightwing faces the consequences of what he'd done. His threats and his actions had frightened Harley- terrifying her that she'd changed him- for the worse. **_

Nightwing dropped Jason down onto one of the four medical tables that had been rolled into the center of the Batcave. Alfred was already checking over Tim where Bruce had laid him. He went to help Robin bring Blackbat over as Bruce carried Steph.

"May I ask what happened, Sir?" Alfred asked Bruce as he put Steph behind him. Harley was by Jason's side, checking his head wounds as Robin and Nightwing hefted Blackbat onto the final table.

"Jervis Tetch, aka the Mad Hatter, must have gotten hold of some top of the line black market mind control weapons. Or he made it himself. He took control of them and we had to shut them down." Bruce responded, pacing towards the batcomputer. Nightwing stared down at Jason. _Goodbye, brother._ Whatever the Hatter had done to him, he'd been brainwashed- but still in control. He knew _why _he was angry, Hatter had just amplified it and used it. And Jason had actually pulled the trigger.

"He and Joker were working together?" Harley asked Bruce, bandaging Jason's wounds.

Bruce nodded, working on his computers. He didn't say another word. Harley accepted it. She moved Jason's jacket aside.

"Shit. Alfred," she called. "He was stabbed." She stepped back as Alfred hurried over; she didn't have the experience to handle something like that. She walked past Nightwing to check on Steph.

Dick pulled his mask off, placing it on the table beside him. He made sure Tim was alright, pulling his cowl away from his face and unzipping his uniform at the collar so he could breathe easier. Dick brushed Tim's bangs away from his face, biting his lip. The silence was agonizing.

After a thorough examination, Harley sighed with relief. There wasn't anything major wrong with Steph besides some minor head trauma and a likely concussion. There wasn't anything else she could do until Steph woke up. She glanced at Damian.

"Are you okay?" His face was covered in cuts, and he was favoring his left leg.

"I'll be _fine_," Damian scoffed, smirking a little. "Richard took some hits, though." Harley turned to look at Dick who was still standing beside Tim, her eyes obviously furious.

"Sit down," she ordered him. He slowly took a seat in a chair beside a table covered in papers, hiding his wincing. Dick didn't look up at her.

"What other injuries?" she asked as she examined the welt from Tim's bo staff and the bruises on his throat.

"I hit my head pretty hard," Dick said hoarsely, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "Maybe a sprained wrist, my back got scraped up pretty bad…" he trailed off, coughing. The cave fell silent again. She got him a glass of water, shoving it into his hand before she continued his check up. Damian went to stand beside his father, watching what he was doing as Alfred stitched Jason up. Dick set the glass of water on the table beside him and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Harley," he said quietly. She glanced up at him for a second. Now that she knew he was fine, anger was her predominant emotion.

"You should be okay." Harley straightened back up. "I'd suggest some painkillers, but I doubt you'll take them."

"Okay Harley," Dick didn't look up. She ignored him, walking over to Alfred.

"How is he?" she asked. The jagged gash along Jason's ribs was completely stitched up.

"He will recover," Alfred sighed. He set his tools aside. "Everything is under control here, Miss Harley. You should get off your feet." Harley nodded slowly.

Dick stood, accustomed to helping her whenever she needed it; he hesitated. Damian glanced over his shoulder curiously at them. Dick stared at her and then looked down. "Alfred, I'll help you get these four to bed."

"They will be fine here till they wake," Alfred shooed him. "You should rest. That welt will be a nasty headache."

Dick again glanced at Harley before walking towards the elevator. He still refused to meet her eyes.

"Let me know when they wake up, okay?" Harley asked Alfred. He nodded. With a sigh, Harley followed Dick to the elevator. He leaned against the wall as the doors slid open. Harley went in, pressed the button, and waited for the doors to close. Dick hesitated, and then stepped onto the elevator, the doors closing behind him as it began to rise. He cleared his throat.

"You look nice," he said halfheartedly, knowing she wouldn't take the compliment. He just wanted it to start already. There was too much suspense, and he knew he was going to be in trouble for deliberately disobeying her.

"Don't," she told him. Dick shut his mouth and nodded, tapping his fingers against the wall. Harley wanted to be mad at him. She wanted to give him the silent treatment. Unfortunately, her pregnancy seemed to have rerouted her tear ducts, and she teared up whenever she was upset. Harley crossed her arms and furiously blinked back the tears, sniffling slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Harley," Dick said quietly. He didn't know what else to say. The elevator doors slid open.

"No you aren't." Harley knew she sounded childish, but she didn't care. She marched out of the elevator into the library. Alfred had been right, and her feet killed, so she stopped at the couch and sank down, her arms still crossed. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I know," Dick breathed, pinching his eyes closed. "I just wasn't thinking straight…"

"Not thinking straight about what? Lying to me, turning your comm off, trying to kill the Joker, or leaving me _sick_ with worry? You'll have to be more specific."

Dick still refused to look at her, standing beside the couch. "Fear gives people a twisted logic. All of it. I wasn't _thinking_ at all. I was just doing what… what I felt needed to be done."

"You sounded like him," Harley whispered.

Dick's face paled. He opened his mouth, but he couldn't think of a word to say. He bit his lip. "You know that he will _never _stop coming after us. You have to know that," he said, his voice trembling. "I have been _terrified. _For five months, I have been living in fear that he would show up out of the blue and take you away. I don't sleep. You go to bed at night, you kick me, you toss and turn, but I don't have even that luxury. When I close my eyes, I see him. He will kill you, Harley, and Haly, and me. Unless- How am I supposed to react to that? To that kind of panic? _Always. _There." Dick ran his hands through his hair. "I'm terrified it will be like last time, and the time before that. I don't think I'm enough to catch you. I'm terrified I can't save you."

"And I'm terrified I'm turning you into a monster," she cried. Harley closed her eyes. "I love you. I love you more than anything, and I don't want to lose you either. But there are worse things than death. You think him killing me is the worst thing that could happen; I think him making you forget who you are is the worst thing that could happen." She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Killing for me, trying to stop him from hurting me, letting this terrify you, that's what he wants, and worse, that's what he's like. He views me as his property you stole, don't treat me like your property you're protecting," she pleaded.

"I can't lose you again, Harley. And I'm not saying this like you're my _property._ I'm saying this because I love you, and I will die inside without you. I won't go through that again." Dick finally looked at her, his face exhausted and worn, dark bruising on his neck; purple as the Joker's gloved hands.

"You don't think I feel the same?" Her voice cracked. "You don't think that _every_ night I want to beg you to stay home, _beg_ you to take me with you? That I can't sleep until I know you're safe? That I'm terrified you won't come home? That I have nightmares of _him_ carrying out his threats? You and this baby are all I have." She blinked rapidly, wiping her eyes. "I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you. And I couldn't live with myself if you sacrifice yourself- any part- for me."

Dick knelt in front of Harley, taking her face in his hands. He made her look at him, one thumb tracing gently over her cheek as he wiped a tear away. "Harley… you complete me. You're my complement- if I'm sacrificing anything for your sake, it will make me a better man. Tonight was… Seeing him… you're right. I forgot who I was. I will _never _let that happen again. And I just…" he stumbled over his words, looking down. "Batman always says that it's not about 'easy'. What we do… it's about doing what's right because it's right and that's the only reason we need. Killing the Joker is the easiest way out of this fear, out of this mess- and I shouldn't have even considered it. And you tried to stop me, and I can't explain how sorry I am that I didn't listen to you- you were right. You're always right." His shoulders slumped in his uniform, and his dark hair fell into his face as he pinched his eyes closed.

"No I'm not." Harley ran her hand through his hair. "I mean, I once thought it was a good idea to break up with you." She flashed him a small smile. Dick laughed shortly, shaking his head.

"Everything you did was to protect me. I was just too stupid to see it. And I'd do it all over again. With minor changes." He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath, the mist clearing from his eyes as he blinked a few times.

"I know. Can you believe I wore that sweater on our second date?" Harley giggled. Dick rolled his eyes, sniffing a little. He looked up at Harley, still on his knees on the floor.

"I was actually thinking I'd have handled finding out who you were better. I would say all the things I _wanted _to say but didn't when I was in your apartment, and I would have fought harder for you. I would have been there to save you the first time, and none of that pain would have ever happened." Dick looked down again. "And I loved that sweater, by the way."

"Good because I'm keeping it." She kissed him on the forehead. "And we can't keep regretting the past forever. I was literally trying to kill you when we started dating. I think we can just be happy it worked out in the end, no matter how we got here."

"No more dwelling on the past," Dick agreed, leaning forward to press his lips against Harley's stomach. "I don't suppose you'd look to the future and just agree to marry me, right?" he asked quietly, smiling slightly.

"You know, I may have said something about that," Harley grinned, "but you wouldn't have heard; you turned your comm off."

Dick looked up at her and then shook his head. "Alright, you win. I said I was sorry." He stood and sat down on the couch beside her. His lips brushed hers as he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"I know," she breathed. Leaning back, she looked into his eyes. "But if you do that again, you're sleeping on the couch."

Dick's lips chased hers, and a grin flashed across his lips. "Good. Maybe then I'll get some sleep without you kicking me in the side."

"Okay that is not my fault," Harley complained. "And I bet it'd be better than in the living room with Wally licking your face."

"At least _he _kisses me," Dick muttered. Harley gaped at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. No matter how hard I try with you." Dick clicked his tongue and shook his head, a hint of a smile still wavering on his lips.

"You are just _asking_ to sleep on the couch," she warned him.

"Joking, Harley, I was _joking._" Dick smiled at her, laughing a little.

"Well you're still not funny." She elbowed him.

"Everyone keeps saying that when I think I'm hilarious," he grinned, pulling her close. His nose brushed hers as he smiled, laughing quietly.

"You're biggest pregnancy symptom issue is restless leg syndrome, so you and Wally can have fun."

His eyes narrowed. Dick suddenly kissed her passionately, one hand slipping into her hair, the other cupping her face desperately as his lips moved fiercely against hers. His taste overwhelmed her, his familiar scent as warm as his arms around her, drawing her closer. He inhaled deeply, his eyes pinched shut. Harley was stunned for a moment. Dick bit her bottom lip, and she whimpered slightly. One hand wound tightly in his hair, and the other clutched his shoulder so hard it left indentations. Her breathing was ragged as she kissed him back, leaning into him.

She could feel Dick smile against her kiss as he pulled her in tighter, his tongue tied with hers as he kissed her hungrily. His heart sped up in his chest against hers. "Are you still mad at me?" he gasped against her lips, unable to stop himself from blocking her answer with a fervent kiss. She pulled the top of his Nightwing skinsuit. Dick reluctantly broke away for a moment to allow it to be pulled over his head.

"Definitely," she told him before he silenced her with another kiss. She trailed her hands along his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

Dick's head fell back against the couch and he grinned, his muscles tightening under her touch, goosebumps rising on his skin. He dragged her closer, kissing along her jaw and biting her ear as his hands slid up her spine, and he tugged her shirt up. His breath on her neck made her breath come faster as he kissed down her throat.

Dick lifted her so she was sitting on his lap as he kissed her collar bone. He moved the collar of her shirt aside to kiss along her shoulder.

"I feel like I shouldn't be rewarding you," Harley moaned; she gasped when his hands found her bra clasp. She went up on her knees to try and work his pants off as he kissed back up her neck and lifted her arms in the air to pull her shirt off.

"Master Richard!" Alfred exclaimed as the elevator doors slid open.

Dick paused for a moment, trying to gauge what his response should be- when he finally decided upon dropping his head back over the arm of the couch and groaning irritably. "Ten, maybe twenty more minutes, Alfred. You couldn't have waited just that long?" he asked, and then he sat up and kissed Harley's neck. His hair stuck in every direction and fingernail marks were fading in his shoulder.

"On the couch?!" Alfred sighed.

"It's what we do at home," he mumbled sourly.

"Dick!" Harley gasped.

"You are not at your house," Alfred reminded him. "When I come back, be presentable or gone." He strode past them to the kitchen. Dick glanced at Harley.

"You're a psychopath and I'm crazy enough to want you, I'd say we're hardly close to 'presentable' on a normal day. So, bedroom?" he smiled that stupid grin of his, kissing the corner of her lips.

"I don't know," Harley smirked, "I'm still a little mad." She rested her hand on her belly.

"You're kinda hot when you're pissed," he whispered against her lips, still smiling.

"Even pregnant, I can kick your ass," she warned. Dick grinned broader.

"I don't mind being dominated," he breathed.

"Sorry but I think you have me mistaken for Catwoman." She laughed, kissing his jaw. "But maybe I can borrow her whip."

Dick let out a moan and laughed, leaning his head back so she could kiss him better. "Are we going to see how far we can get before Alfred comes back, or are we going to take this somewhere else?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know what kind of a girl you take me for," Harley smirked.

"I take you for exactly the kind of girl that I want to get chased out of a library with," Dick breathed, smiling as his hands slid back up her sides, and he tugged her shirt up, his lips finding hers again as he kissed her hard. Harley couldn't resist, her hands tracing over the scars on his back as she sighed into the kiss. Dick tugged her shirt over her head, her bra hanging on by the straps over her shoulders and nothing more; he kissed Harley slowly, moaning again at her touch.

Suddenly, Dick was smacked over the head. "Out!" Alfred yelled, hitting Dick again with the newspaper. "This is inappropriate Master Richard!" He swung at Dick again, his free hand shielding his eyes for their decency. Dick burst into laughter and grabbed his shirt, wrapping it around Harley's shoulders as he tugged his pants up and left the library.

"Good night, Alfred!" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry!" Harley laughed, blushing. Alfred shook his head, the paper tucked under his arm as he waited for the elevator.


	7. I Fear A Funeral Would Be Involved

_**Everyone is alright.**_

_**The Joker and the Mad Hatter attacked four of Batman's own, and with rest and some of Alfred's skillful care, they should be alright. Nightwing went a bit overboard, and scared Harley; he reminded her for a moment of how the Joker used to act. It was frightening, and the Joker barely made it out with his life.**_

_**After talking it out, Harley and Dick retired to bed, once again remaining at the Manor overnight. The next morning Dick goes to talk to Bruce, apologizing for his breach in protocol. Bruce has been up all night, trying to figure out how the Hatter controlled Batman's sons, and why they would have no recollection of their actions the night before. **_

Dick yawned. The bedroom was quiet, and he could feel the sunlight behind the curtains as he smiled. Wincing as he pulled himself out from under Harley, Dick quietly slipped into the bathroom. He blinked in surprise when he saw himself in the mirror. There were long bruises from every hit he'd taken from Tim, and his neck was dark with the Joker's handprints. He touched his neck lightly. "Ow," he muttered, and then he noticed the still visible marks clawed into his shoulder. He laughed quietly, examining the bite marks and scratches on his torso. "Wonder if this is how Bruce feels with Selina," he laughed again, splashing his face with cool water. After their talk, he'd slept better than he had in months. He couldn't let the Joker control his life with fear anymore, but as Dick walked back into the bedroom and pushed some of Harley's light hair away from her face, he couldn't help the nagging terror rising in his chest again. The Joker would come for them, he was sure of it.

Harley rolled slightly, frowning before turning back and adjusting her arms. She sighed as she settled again. Dick smiled before walking into the closet. He came out with a loose cotton v-neck and jeans on, and he slipped quietly out of the room. He slid down the banister in the foyer, and then walked into the parlor.

Selina sat beside the fire and Damian was on the opposite side of the room, curled up in a chair listening to his iPod. Bruce was nowhere to be found, and Jason sat quietly on the sofa, his back to Dick. Jumping over the back of the couch, Dick slid into the seat beside him. He elbowed Jason, reaching for the coffee pot on the table and pouring himself a mug.

"How's your side, little brother?" Dick asked teasingly, relaxing back into the sofa.

"Not as bad as my head," Jason groaned. "It feels like someone tried to pull my brains out through my ears." Dick lifted his legs up, crossing them over Jason's legs as he leaned his back against the arm of the sofa.

"I'm sure your head hurts. All that confliction about living in my shadow and whatnot," Dick smirked.

"What?" Jason looked at him in confusion. "What are you even talking about?"

"Mad Hatter shoved his hand up your ass and turned you into his own personal mind puppet last night," Dick yawned. "You and Tim tried to kill me because I was in your way. Bruce loves me more so you were gonna shoot me in the head to get me out of the picture," Dick raised his eyebrow. "Harboring some dark feelings, Jay?"

"Okay I have no idea what any of that means. Sure I'd kill you if you were in my way, but not over Saint Bruce or anything." Jason rolled his eyes. "You're annoying, but in a take out your kneecaps not kill you sort of way. No way I'd pull the trigger."

"You did," Dick insisted. "I was dodging bullets all night," he set his coffee mug down on the table. Selina glanced at them, and her attention turned back to the fireplace.

"Shit," Jason swore, rubbing his eyes. "Okay that was not me. What happened? Please tell me you didn't kick my hypnotized ass. I remember Joker doing that," he pointed at the strangulation marks on Dick's neck, "but for the love of all that's holy, tell me I didn't fucking bite you." He pointed at the bite marks visible in the V of Dick's v-neck. Dick glanced down confusedly and then laughed.

"No, that wasn't you, I promise," he chuckled. "That wasn't from the fight." Jason stared at him for a moment before it clicked.

"Ahh! Dude!" He pushed Dick away from him.

"What?" Dick laughed, steadying himself so he didn't fall off of the couch. "Please, like you haven't seen worse."

"No, get away from me. Pretty sure this sort of thing is why she's pregnant." Jason shoved him again. "You two- no. Get away."

Dick laughed harder, rolling his eyes. "'Pretty sure'? What's the matter Jay, did Bruce forget to give you the talk?" He stood and stretched, his shirt pulling up at the waist, fingernail scratches visible in his hips. Dick yawned, picking up his coffee again.

"Dude," Jason complained. "I'm not bringing my love life into here! You're my brother and she's like my sister now stop being gross before I make you."

"I just stretched!" Dick cried defensively, laughing. "And you can't bring your love life here because you don't have one. I think Damian gets more than you do at this point," Dick smirked and then glanced at Selina. "Where's Bruce?"

"Where do you think?" she said sadly, still not taking her eyes off of the fire burning in the hearth. Dick frowned and then left the room in search of Bruce. He went to the library, turning the hands of the clock to ten forty-eight, and then got on the elevator.

"Bruce," Dick said tentatively as he walked into the Batcave, seeing Bruce sitting at the computer banks just like he had been the night before. He was still wearing his batsuit. "Bruce?" Dick asked slowly, and then continued before he could be cut off. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for last night. I wasn't thinking straight, and I was a bit lost and blinded by fear, but I'm okay now."

Bruce didn't move or even acknowledge him.

"Bruce, I'm _talking _to you," Dick said, growing irritated. Bruce finally turned and stood, looking down at his oldest son. He wasn't sure how to react to Dick's complete disregard for protocol last night. "I'm sorry," Dick said again. Bruce examined him; dark bruises on his neck and one across his cheek where Tim had hit him, and Bruce raised his eyebrow at the bite mark visible on Dick's collarbone.

"You were out of control," he said darkly. "You _have been_ losing control for a while."

"I know. I'm better now," Dick insisted. "Harley helped me realize that I can't let the Joker control my life. I was too afraid."

"And what would you have done if you had gotten your hands on the Joker long enough to end him? You weren't listening to Harley then."

"Well it's a good thing Jason was," Dick shrugged.

"This isn't a game, Dick. People's lives are at stake." Bruce glared at him. "You put everyone in danger for your own vendetta against him."

"I realize that," Dick said compliantly.

"Do not patronize me when you deliberately broke protocol," Bruce warned.

"I told you I was sorry," Dick said. "Harley and I talked, and it made me realize… I tried to take the easy way out, but you've told us before. The right way is never easy. I shouldn't have done what I did." Bruce studied him for a moment.

"I am going to believe you," he said slowly. "For now."

Dick looked down. "Yeah, forget it. I know you don't trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Bruce objected, "it's just you have a hard time being rational when Harley is involved."

Dick opened his mouth, ready to say more, but he closed it again. Running a hand through his hair, he turned and walked back toward the elevator. "Good talk, Bruce," he said quietly.

"Dick!" Bruce called to him. "If she's the only one who can talk sense into you, keep listening."

"Bruce," Dick said slowly, pausing at the elevator doors. "Don't get angry, I know we've had this conversation before, but… I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"I know you are," Bruce sighed. "Dick if you could make it happen, I think you would spend every second of your time alone with her. You got upset that you had to share her attention at dinner." Bruce shook his head. "You two still _haven't_ been together that long, but if you two weren't together anymore, I fear a funeral would be involved."

"Me too," Dick said quietly.

"Is she going to say yes this time?" Bruce smirked.

Dick laughed. "I hope so. I just don't know when. How did to propose to Selina?"

"I took her out to her favorite restaurant after a day together and then asked if she wanted to go on patrol..." Bruce suddenly looked embarrassed. "I asked her on the roof we met on."

"I can't think of anything that good," Dick looked down disappointedly. "I can't find the right time or the right place... I just don't think I can come up with something that accurately describes just how much I love her." Bruce felt awkward and didn't necessarily know what to do or how to help.

"What have you thought of? Besides asking her in my parlor," Bruce remembered. Dick blushed.

"Sorry about that," he smiled and looked down. "I just can't think of _anything_."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Bruce assured him. "You're the best of all of us at this sort of thing."

"I'm not. I learned everything from you," Dick looked down and smiled at his shoes. "So have Jay and Tim, even Damian. They- we- all look up to you." Bruce shook his head.

"Sometimes it's best not to look up to me." He shook his head. "Anyway you love her, and she loves you. You'll know what to do."

"Thank you," Dick smiled at him. He turned to the elevator. "And Bruce," he hesitated, "if any of us had grown up without you as a mentor, well... Jay would probably be dead, Tim would be in foster homes, and God knows what would have become of Damian. We need you as a mentor. We will always look up to you." Dick shot him one last smile before stepping onto the elevator and pressing the button. After the short trip up, he stepped out into the library. He could hear loud voices in the parlor, especially what sounded like an excited Selina. He went over and peeked in. Harley was sitting with a sheepish grin as Selina hugged her. Jason was gone, but Tim and Steph sat on the couch with a deck of cards. Damian was playing with Clark across the room, shooting an annoyed look at Selina. "What's all the fuss about?" Dick asked slowly, stepping into the room. Harley beamed when she saw him.

"Selina asked me to be a bridesmaid. Like I'd say no." She rolled her eyes as Selina smacked her arm. Dick laughed.

"That's nice," he smiled, his arm draping over Harley's shoulder.

"I can't wait to pick out dresses for you guys." Selina squealed.

"Good morning," Harley told Dick, smiling up at him. Dick kissed her slowly, smiling as he pulled her closer. When he leaned away, she blinked, still a bit stunned.

"Good morning. You look as stunning as ever."

"Suck up." Harley grinned.

"What? What did I do?"

"Everything." She smirked. She noticed the bite mark on his chest and blushed. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." She touched the mark, her cheeks bright crimson. Dick took her hand, smiling broadly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he laughed. "You weren't sorry last night, don't be sorry now." Dick had spoken quietly, but Tim still heard him and glanced his way. Selina moved his collar aside, looking at the marks.

"I've seen worse. I've _done_ worse." She winked, getting up from beside Harley and sauntering over the door. Steph jumped up and ran over to them. After a second, she saw the marks. She burst into laughter.

"What?" Tim demanded, shuffling the deck.

"He... he has," she gasped through her laughter. "Bite marks." She mimed biting and dissolved into another fit of giggles. Damian glanced over at them, his face disgusted.

"But she's pregnant!" Tim cried. Dick rolled his eyes, laughing.

"Yeah, Tim," he smiled at Harley, kissing her blushing cheek.

"But..." Tim was interrupted by Steph smacking him.

"Pregnancy has nothing to do with it," she told him before laughing again. "But she bit him!"

"Hey, don't make it sound like she had all the fun," Dick protested. "You just can't _see _mine." Steph looked at Harley, clutching Tim to support herself as she laughed. He was between pained and amused, and Damian left the room.

"Sometimes I forget I'm stronger than him," Harley muttered, hiding her face behind her hair. Dick grinned.

"Believe me, I _don't._" he laughed, kissing her head. "But what's not to like?"

"I think I'm scarred now," Tim mumbled, and Steph hit him playfully.

"Don't be like that! I think it's _cute_."

"How can you think _that_ is cute?!" Tim gestured to Dick, still laughing on the couch. Steph waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll show you sometime."

"Wait," Harley squinted at Tim, "you dated Wonder Girl, how do you not think that's cute?"

"Well, we- Wonder Girl- Cassie never-" Tim stuttered, blushing. He looked down. "We never actually- we never… '_did it_'." A door slammed somewhere.

"So Steph has one up on her." Harley grinned. Steph glared at her.

"Hey! That was supposed to be-"

"-RICHARD!" Jason stormed into the room. Dick sat up, craning his neck to look over the back of the couch.

"What now, Jason? I wasn't shoving my love life in your face," he whined.

"You _broke_ my helmet. You fucking broke my helmet!" His jaw was set as he glared at Dick.

"You tried to kill me!" he cried defensively.

"You could have just tased me unconscious!" He pulled Dick's escrima sticks out of his jacket and snapped them over his knee. "Oops. Now you can't."

Dick stared over the couch for a moment, shocked into silence, and then launched over the back of the couch at Jason. His socks slipped on the hardwood floor, but he scrambled back up furiously, diving at his brother, but Jason was already gone. He'd launched all four pieces of the broken escrima sticks at Dick and then ran from the room. Dick grabbed two eight inch long halves of his weapons, sprinting angrily after him. "Those were brand new! I'll kill you for this you son of a bitch!" he shouted after him.

"Fuck you!" Jason called back over his shoulder.

"How am I supposed to fight!?" Dick spat, chasing him down the right wing hallway. He stopped and took aim, expertly flinging one piece of the broken escrima stick straight down the hall at Jason. He saw it, but too late. It hit him in the back, between his shoulder blades and he stumbled. It was just enough for Dick to catch up to him. One hand shot out to catch Jason's jacket, and he yanked him back; there was a ripping sound as he fell at Dick's feet.

"You did not just…" He trailed off, too angry to continue the sentence. "I won't have to try too hard to kick your ass." He stood up, glaring at Dick. "Harley already wore you out."

Dick stared up at Jason, a good five inches taller than him, and then took off running back down the hallway as fast as he could.

"Get back here!" Jason yelled, sprinting after him.

"I didn't mean to rip it!" Dick cried over his shoulder, bursting into the foyer. He narrowly missed crashing into Alfred, only to smash into Bruce. He caught Dick's arms and looked down at him confusedly, and then Jason slammed the hallway door open. Dick let out a strangled cry and dove behind Bruce's shoulders.

"You can't hide from me!" He skidded to a stop in front of Bruce and glared at Dick over his shoulder.

"Enough, you two," Bruce snapped. "Whatever this is, it can wait. I just got off of the phone with Commissioner Gordon. Barbara is awake."


	8. I Don't Want to Go Back to Sleep

_**Relief washes over the household.**_

_**It's been calm, quiet; with little more than familial gossip to entertain the Batfamily. New friends and old friends asking who's dating who and who does what in their free time. It's trivial, but it passes the time.**_

_**Barbara Gordon was shot by the Joker, and blood loss and trauma left her in the hospital in a coma for months. Now she's returned to the land of the living, awake to see her family once again. All of them.**_

"She's been awake for approximately two and a half hours," a nurse was saying as she led them through the halls of the hospital, a bit overwhelmed by her large group. "She's eaten normally, all bodily functions seem to be normal, though she's still a bit weak. Be careful not to shock her, and be somewhat quiet. We wouldn't want to disturb other patients and families."

"Of course," Bruce said agreeably, a long tan coat sweeping around his ankles. Selina wound her arm through his, and the nurse stopped in front of a door.

"Right in here, Mr. Wayne. I'm not certain that your… family will fit, though," she frowned, looking at the group huddled behind him. Bruce smiled.

"We'll be fine, Miss. Thank you." As the nurse walked away, Bruce turned to his kids, glaring seriously. "Absolute silence. Gordon is still there, and she is _his _family. Do _not _interrupt him. Are we clear?"

They all nodded. Bruce opened the door. Dick and Harley filed in after him, with Tim, Steph, Cass, Jason, and Damian trailing behind.

Barbara was propped up on the pillows, sitting up slightly. Her lips were pale, her red hair longer in the months that she'd been asleep. Her face seemed hollow, but her blue eyes were bright behind her glasses. Gordon was quiet in the recliner beside her bed.

"Hey, guys," Barbara said weakly, smiling at each of them in turn. "What did I miss?"

"Babs," Dick laughed, tears welled in his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair. Tim broke into a grin and Bruce sighed deeply. Selina clutched Bruce's arm, her face relieved, and Harley covered her mouth as she sniffled. Damian looked bored but couldn't completely hide his smile. Steph was nearly jumping up and down beside Tim as Cass watched Barbara intently. "Where do we start?" Dick smiled, grinning down at her. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she waved a hand dismissively.

"You were in a coma for months," Gordon said, running a shaky hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you're wounds healed, and you got some great sleep. Of course you feel fine," Jason joked, rolling his eyes.

"Dude." Tim elbowed Jason. "Try not to be a dick."

"I believe we were instructed not to speak. Specifically you Drake," Damian muttered. Tim shot him a look.

"All of you behave," Bruce warned.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Selina asked Barbara, ignoring the others. "We've missed you so much."

"I know it must have been absolutely boring without me," Barbara grinned. "You guys have to fill me in on everything that's happened. Harley, let me look at you," she pulled Harley towards the bed, examining her baby belly. Barbara grinned. "Congrats," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"We decided on a name. Haly Martha Grayson." She beamed down at Barbara. "You'll get to be here for the birth." She squeezed Barbara's hands before moving back beside Dick. Her eyes were still tearing up from happiness.

"That's just… it's a perfect name," Barbara smiled, looking around at all of them. "I hope you all could handle yourselves out there without me."

"Not really," Selina muttered, glancing at the boys.

"Brainwashed!" Jason defended, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Ditto!" Tim cried.

"He has no excuse." Harley glared at Dick.

"Now hold on a minute!" Dick cried. "Maybe Babs _is _my excuse," he shrugged. "I mean, I have worked with her almost as long as I've worked with Bruce. Maybe I wasn't okay because of her."

"Wait, what happened? Brainwashing? What the hell did I miss?" Barbara asked, and Gordon cleared his throat awkwardly. Dick bit his lip.

"Sorry, Commissioner, are we intruding, or-"

"-no, son, you're just fine. I'm just… still getting used to this, is all."

"Oh right," Jason muttered, "awkward family issues. Do not regret not having to deal with that."

"Sorry, Dad," Barbara squeezed her father's hand, smiling a little. "We don't have to talk about this, if you don't want us to."

"No, no. Go ahead. I'll probably get more information this way than I ever did working indirectly with the Batman." He glanced at Bruce with a small smile. "But now that I know who the Batman is, I think I can get the information I need on cases…" Bruce smiled in return, and Barbara looked at Harley.

"So what's up, Oracle? What's been happening?" Harley rolled her eyes.

"Not much. Everything's been pretty quiet in the past few months leading up to this week. I've been learning code and competing with Tim. He's better at liner, but I kick his ass at binary."

"That's because I'm not sitting all alone in a basement with nothing else to do every night," Tim objected.

"Be nice." Selina smacked Tim on the shoulder.

Barbara raised her eyebrows. "Nice rock, Selina," she whistled, impressed. She held out a hand, and Selina showed her the ring. "I'm proud of you, old man," she smiled at Bruce.

"We've been waiting for you to wake to tell you about it!" Selina gushed. "_And_ so I could ask you to be my maid of honor." She beamed down at Barbara, expectant.

"Of course, Selina!" Barbara smiled, hugging her awkwardly from where she lay on the bed.

"Oh! This is so great!" Selina cheered. "Now we can-"

"-Selina." Bruce put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't get too excited. She just woke up."

"I feel fine," Barbara shook her head. "The bullet wound still stings a bit, but I'll be alright."

"Do you want me to call the nurse in?" her father asked. "Are you tired? Do you want to rest?"

"I just said that I was fine, Dad," Barbara laughed, shaking her head. She stroked his cheek gently. "You can stop worrying. I'm alright now." He grabbed her hand.

"No I can't."

"It'll be okay," she tried to reassure him.

"I can't know that," he said. "That's why there will be a full security detail outside your door until you can come home."

"Dad! That is hardly necessary!" Barbara protested, laughing in exasperation. "It's not like he's going to come back."

"You can't know that!" he objected. "No one knows what the bastard wants."

"We have a pretty good idea," Bruce said, and they all turned to look at Harley. Dick put an arm protectively around her shoulders, glaring at his father.

"Bruce, Dick would kick your ass for insinuating Harley is in danger. I may have been asleep for months, but that hasn't changed." Barbara grinned.

"We all know she is," Damian said slowly. "The question isn't if, it's _when_. He'll come for her, and when he does, we'll be ready. We take care of our own."

Dick watched him, nodding slowly. "We'll be ready," he repeated.

"Do whatever you have to to take him down," Gordon told Bruce.

"So it's a guy thing," Harley muttered.

"Mostly a Wayne thing, actually," Barbara said with a glance at her father. "What's all this complaining about brainwashing?"

"The Joker is working with the Mad Hatter. He's gotten his hands on some advanced tech, and he used it to control Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Cassandra," Bruce clarified. "He commanded them to turn on us, and they did. The technology must be incredibly strong; Jason almost shot Dick in the head, but the connection can be broken by knocking the affected unconscious."

"Sounds like a party," Barbara raised her eyebrows at Jason. "Did you really almost shoot your own brother?"

"Okay that wasn't me!" Jason cried. "I didn't have any control over what I was doing. Everyone just leave me alone."

"I just asked, Jason calm down. You act like you feel guilty or something," Barbara smirked.

"Why am I the only one being judged here? Just because I was the closest to killing someone? Doesn't that make me the best fighter?"

"Well that's hardly fair. I wasn't going to fight to my full potential, not against an ally. We can't judge on that," Damian snapped. Steph sat up.

"Wait, you were holding back!? Aw, you _do_ like me!"

"I _never _said that," he scoffed.

"Actually, if you were brainwashed and you were the closest to killing someone maybe means you have the weakest mind," Barbara said, raising her eyebrows at Jason. He narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, you can go back to sleep now…"

Barbara laughed and shook her head. "Relax, I'm just _teasing you_, number two. Don't be such a crab."

"Besides," Damian added. "I believe that makes Father, Richard, and I the better fighters since we won."

"I took you _and _Tim down with one hit each," Dick agreed.

"You only had to knock us out," Tim complained. "We were trying to kill."

"And if we were not in control," Cassandra added quietly, "then perhaps our reflexes were not our own."

"Ha!" Dick shouted, pointing at Tim. "So you admit that you were trying to kill me! All that bullshit about living in my shadow and Bruce loving me more was _true_! He was controlling your actions but not your words, I knew it."

"Bruce told me the Hatter's orders were for us to kill you," Tim told him. "I still have no memory of this, _Dick_."

"How convenient," he sniffed. Barbara shook her head.

"Yeah, I _really _missed this." She smiled, but she was looking a bit pale; her eyelids drooped behind her glasses. Dick gently took them off of her face.

"You should rest," he said quietly. She shook her head weakly.

"No, I'm fine."

"I've tried that line on him," Harley told her. "He's not going to listen."

"You don't look good, Babs. You need to pace yourself. Get some sleep," Dick ignored Harley's comment, helping Barbara lie back.

"Dick, I don't-"

"-Babs." He looked at her sternly, and she grabbed his arm.

"I slept for _five months._ I don't want to go back to sleep," she pleaded, sounding near tears. He looked at her, stunned, and then he turned to Commissioner Gordon, at a loss.

"Barbara please," her father begged her. "We've missed you. We just want you to get better."

"_No_. I don't want to sleep," she whimpered, clutching Dick's arm. "I can't…"

"Hey," Dick touched her cheek, making her look at him. Barbara sniffed back the tears of panic. "We'll be waiting for you when you wake up, okay? Just get some rest, so you can feel better. It'll be okay."

She inhaled shakily and grabbed his hand, still on the verge of tears. "Don't leave me."

"We won't. Close your eyes, and we'll be right here." Dick glanced at Harley before looking back at Barbara, settling her head in the pillows.

"Except Jason," Harley told her. "We'll make him leave."

"Hey!" he whined. Barbara laughed a little as she closed her eyes, relaxing as she drifted quickly off, her hand still tightly clutching Dick's.


	9. I Missed A Lot

_**Barbara Gordon is awake.**_

_**Having been in a coma for months, she's made an unexpected recovery. She got to see her family, briefly. Commissioner Gordon has always known who she was, and incidentally, who Dick was; Batgirl and Nightwing. He WAS a detective of course…**_

_**Selina has demanded a day for the girls, with Tim at Titans Tower, Jason off God knows where, Dick at the circus, and Bruce spending some time at Wayne Enterprises, they're all free to get Barbara up to speed. She's missed a lot.**_

Harley awoke alone in bed, becoming dimly aware of the dogs barking downstairs. She lifted her head up off of the pillow and looked at the alarm. _5:53 a.m._

"Dick!" she yelled.

There was a sudden silence as Dick grabbed Wally and Clark's faces, silencing them. He sat on the kitchen floor in the dark, still wearing his mask and his uniform as he looked at the stairs. "Yeah?" he called back tentatively, and Wally whined into his hand. Dick kissed his head. "Shhh I think she's pissed at me. You guys make too much noise," he whispered.

"What are you doing at six in the morning?" she called, pinching her eyes closed.

There was another silence, and she heard him trotting up the stairs, the dogs trailing behind him and jumping at his hands. He quietly pushed the bedroom door open. "I just got back?" he whispered, taking his mask off. "Quiet night of patrol, nothing too dangerous." Wally whimpered and Dick shushed him. Harley glanced at the window.

"It's nearly light, and you're _just_ getting back?"

"...yes?" he said slowly, pulling the top of his suit over his head. "Damian fell asleep in the Batmobile, so I told Bruce to take him home; I stayed out for him."

"Don't you have to go back to the circus this morning?" she asked, trying to focus through her grogginess.

"Um… yeah," Dick thought for a moment, and then crawled into bed beside her. He tucked himself under the covers, slipping his cold hands into her shirt. She gasped and smacked his arm away.

"Stop it. You're cold," she whined.

"I know, that's why I'm trying to warm up," he grinned, pulling her close. There was still snow melting in his dark hair.

"Get off!" she laughed, turning her face away.

"What? What's the matter, Harles?" Dick asked, smiling as he buried his cold nose in her neck.

"Dick!" she cried, laughing. "Go away! I'm trying to sleep."

"I am offended that you don't want to spend time with me," he muttered, and then cried out as Clark landed on his chest. Wally followed, and Clark nosed his way under the blankets, curling up beside Harley. Wally sat on Dick's chest, and he coughed. "What are you staring at, mutt?" Dick asked, and Wally cocked his head.

"Clark no!" Harley cried as he licked her face. She tried to shove the dog away. "Dick you know I don't want them on the bed."

"But it's cold downstairs Harley!" Dick protested, squishing Wally's face. "Besides, they're like little space heaters. They're nice and warm here."

"Then keep them on your half."

"If they stay on my side, can I share yours?" Dick said suavely, slipping his arms around her as Wally tumbled to the side, wagging his tail.

"Nope," she said with a smile, her eyes closed. He frowned.

"Well why not?"

"Because there are dogs in my bed."

"But they're only on my half!" Dick whined, kissing Harley's neck. His lips were warm now.

"Nope," she said again, grinning. Dick groaned in exasperation, his lips brushing her ear.

"Why do you hate puppies," he demanded.

"I don't," Harley responded. "Why do you care? I thought they were your space heaters."

"I care 'cause…" he trailed off, pouting against her neck. "Well, they aren't as hot as you." She laughed.

"Nice try."

"Fine," he mumbled, turning his head away from her and whistling, a loud, short note. Both dogs leapt off of the bed and trotted out of the room. Dick turned back to Harley and, lifting her face to his gently, kissed her slowly. Harley smiled into the kiss before leaning back.

"Well without the dogs here, I guess we don't need to share a half." She flashed him a grin before rolling over and closing her eyes.

Dick smiled to himself, laying back on the pillows in the dark. "That's alright, I got what I wanted."

"That's good because you're going to be tired all day. At least you're happy now," she teased. Dick looked at her silhouette beside him, smiling.

"I thought you were going to sleep? You're the one continuing the conversation."

"Who says I'm not talking in my sleep?" Harley made some fake snoring noises.

"I know what you sound like when you talk in your sleep," Dick pointed out, rolling over again and pressing his nose into her hair. His arms again wound around her, a hand resting on her stomach. "And what you sound like when you snore, and neither of those was right. Do that fake snoring thing again, that was adorable," he laughed quietly, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Harley is sleeping. Please leave a message," she told him.

"Okay, I'll leave a message then," he whispered, his lips close to her ear. "Harley- since you're _sleeping_- when you wake up and get this message, know that I love you more than anything. I love your glasses, I love your smile- I love your morning kisses. Sleep well and I'll be home soon." Dick kissed her ear and tucked the covers around her as he got out of bed.

"I'll make sure she gets it," Harley murmured, a big smile on her face. Dick went into the closet and dressed for the day, suppressing the urge to yawn; when he came back out, he kissed Harley's head and zipped his coat up.

"What are you doing today?" he asked, smoothing her hair back.

"Visiting Barb." She blinked her eyes open. "Selina wanted to make a day of it since Barbara was making Gordon go back to work."

"Alright then," Dick leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I miss you already," Harley told him, giving him a kiss back. Dick reluctantly straightened up, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You make it really hard to leave," he pointed out, frowning slightly. "I love you. See you when I get home."

"Eat something," she ordered him.

"I will," he promised, walking to the door.

"And not just one of those shake things!" she called after him.

"I will!" Dick laughed, letting the dogs run into the bedroom before closing the door. Wally and Clark leapt onto the bed and nuzzled under the covers on either side of her.

"Get your butt out of my face Wally," she muttered, swatting the dog. He curled up behind her back while Clark laid across her knees. "No snoring," she told them, closing her eyes again.

"Selina slow down," Harley complained. "Barbara isn't going anywhere."

"Don't be so grouchy," Selina told her, pulling her along by the hand. Steph and Cass followed behind them.

"Dick woke me up, and I had a hard time falling back asleep."

"Oh I totally know what you mean, Sweetie, Bruce came home and I didn't get _any _sleep after that…" she giggled.

"Selina, TMI," Steph cried.

"No, it wasn't that." Harley blushed.

"What no new bite marks?" Steph asked.

"Guys, stop it!" Harley pleaded. "He just woke me up before he went to work okay?"

Barbara looked up from her pudding cup as they walked into her hospital room. "Who did what now?" she asked. She looked a lot better than she had the night before, more color in her fuller cheeks, her eyes bright.

"Harley and Dick had a little fun this morning, and now she's tired," Selina giggled.

"No! What? No!" Harley cried, blushing.

"When is she going to stop being embarrassed by that?" Steph asked, falling into the recliner. "You're pregnant," she reminded Harley, "it's not like we don't know it happened."

"What the hell did you mean by 'bite marks'?" Barbara looked at Stephanie confusedly, tearing the lid off of another pudding cup.

"I guess Harley likes it rough." Steph laughed. "Dick looked like he was attacked by a cat."

"Not even close." Selina winked, leaning on the bed to Barbara's right. Barbara shrugged.

"It's a taste thing," she said, taking a spoonful of pudding. "Apparently, like father, like son. What else is new?" Harley snatched a pudding cup and sat cross legged on the foot of Barbara's bed.

"Ivy's in the Amazon," she told her, tearing the lid off. Barbara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really. Anyone even know what happened there? I missed a lot, I guess. Selina and Bruce are getting married, Harley's about to pop, Ivy left Jason… nothing with Damian and Tim?"

"Oh, Damian has a crush on Carrie, who taught him how to kiss," Steph gushed.

"And Tim broke up with Cassie, and Steph's hoping to get in on that action," Harley added.

"Hey!" Steph objected.

"Come on!" Barbara whined. "Why is it when I'm out of commission, you guys have all the fun! Has Dick proposed yet? It's been five months. He has to have by now."

"Nope," Selina shook her head. Barbara's eyes narrowed.

"Looks like we'll have to beat some sense into that boy."

"What? No don't!" Harley pleaded.

"You don't want him to?" Selina demanded.

"No… I mean, yes I do, but…" Harley stammered.

"You do?!" Steph cried.

"Of course I do-"

Steph squealed loudly, cutting her off. "Oh my God, we have to tell him that-" Harley clamped her hand over Steph's mouth.

"You will not tell him anything," Harley threatened. "I don't want him to feel like he should because I want him to now." She released Steph's face. "He might not want to anymore."

"He does." Barbara rolled her eyes. "_That_ can't have changed while I was sleeping."

"It hasn't," Cass said cooly from where she was leaning against the wall.

"I mean, he's brought it up, but _no_ nudging him." Harley pointed at them all.

"If he hadn't, I'd have been surprised. He's quick to take a step like that, and he doesn't know if he'll regret it later. He doesn't _care._ He fires before he aims. Leaps before he actually looks. That's why Bruce and he almost come to blows so often- Bruce is a meticulous 'think through everything and then take the best option' person. Dick has always been able to infuriate him; he's too passionate, where Bruce is very… subdued, I guess." Barbara grabbed yet another pudding cup and shrugged.

"No," Selina said quietly, smiling, "he just shows his passion in a different way. He yells at the boys because he loves them. He and Dick are just _different._"

"You can stop right there," Steph told Selina.

"And Tim is _different_ too," Harley teased.

"Selina continue," Steph reconsidered.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way or a sexual way!" Selina defended, laughing as she shook her head. "I just mean _yes,_ he is more subdued. Emotionally. I have to beg him for an hour to tell me one thing about how he's feeling, and usually it's a one word answer."

"Selina, I hate to interrupt your Bruce troubles, but hold on. Back up," Barbara said. "Damian and Carrie?"

"Yeah, weird, right? But kinda cute," Steph giggled.

"The age differences the Wayne boys like," Harley sighed.

"Aren't you older than Dick?" Barbara said with a smirk.

"Two years. Not eight!" Harley countered.

"I was four older than Dick when I dated him, no judgement here," she shrugged. Harley rolled her eyes.

"You two as Batgirl and Robin were cute together," Steph told her. Barbara blushed.

"Yeah well he was so desperate it spilled over from obnoxious into just plain cute. I was probably the first girl he'd seen since he was with Bruce, with him sending him off to boarding schools and stuff to get a 'well-rounded education'," she rolled her eyes.

"You two broke up when you were the Oracle, didn't you?" Harley asked, running her finger inside her pudding container to get the last of it.

"Yeah, sort of. When I was Oracle, he promised he'd come back to me. He never did, and we both just… grew apart? I don't want that to sound cliched, but, thats how it happened. I think we were both relieved, actually. Tired of forcing the relationship."

"That explains why you two remained friends," Harley said, "I'll admit with some tension." She shrugged. Barbara blushed.

"What do you mean 'tension'?" she asked, frowning.

"Like it wasn't obvious…" Cass muttered.

"Honey," Selina said gently. "You were kind of clutching onto him yesterday."

Barbara blushed, stuttering as she shook her head. "Well what- I mean I- he- well what do you want me to say? I still love him, but I don't _love him,_ okay? I mean… No." She looked at Harley seriously. "Do _not_ think that I'm- I don't- he is _yours_. We all know it. I want you and him to be happy. You two belong together." She stared down at the blankets, not even convinced, herself.

"Goodness Barbara, you sound so sure you could be a politician," Steph mocked.

"Shut up!" she snapped, looking on the brink of tears. Selina looked at her in surprise.

"What's bothering you, Honey?" she asked, touching her hand. Barbara looked away.

"It's stupid," she wiped her eyes, laughing a little. "I just feel left out, is all. I'm so happy for you and Bruce, and Harley and Dick- even Steph and Damian are flirting… When I leave the hospital, I'm going to go live with my dad again!" To everyone's surprise, she burst into tears.

"Hey," Selina cooed, pulling Barbara in for a hug. "It's going to be okay."

"Barb!" Steph cried.

"What?" She sniffled, peeking over Selina's shoulder.

"Don't be sad!" Steph pleaded, crawling to Barbara's other side. "Tim is too shy to ask me out even. I don't think I can come on any stronger than I have been. Can I cry with you?"

Barbara laughed, hugging her close. "Sure, Steph. Harley can join because Dick hasn't popped the question yet when he should have. Come here," she grabbed Harley's hand.

"I would join the hug, but I'm afraid if I moved my back, I wouldn't be able to stop crying." Harley put her hands on her spine, leaning back. "Cass you fill in for me."

"No," Cass said coolly.

"I can't do the hug," Harley ignored Cass, "but I can offer some advice." She nudged Barbara's leg with her knee.

"Well what's your advice, little miss mommy?" Stephanie asked, sitting up. Selina had situated herself on the recliner beside Babs and Steph on the bed.

"Not so much for you Steph." Harley shrugged. "Maybe I'll just sic Dick on Tim. But does anyone remember me- I know we all try not to- before I met Dick? I don't think the term 'a mess' covers it. Just think of that. Not me as a mess, but that this- not to be mean- is you as a mess." She gestured to Barbara. "You'll be like me or Selina, heck, even Cass, just give it time. And try not to screw it up in the middle as much as we did. Okay?" she asked. "And I kind of suggest going Selina's route. No psycho ex boyfriends, and my back does seriously hurt."

"Well come here," Selina stood, helping Harley over to the recliner. "Sitting like that isn't helping, relax."

"Thanks, Harley," Barbara smiled a little, wiping her eyes. "Now if only I could get out of here. I haven't showered and I feel like shit and I don't have any makeup and that's probably not helping." She laughed, hugging Stephanie. "I missed you guys."

"Oh God, we missed you so much," Harley said. "With Ivy gone and you out, the testosterone was suffocating."

"Wait what happened to Ivy?" Barbara looked at her.

"Jason's not saying." Harley rolled her eyes.

"But he started a little group," Steph giggled. "He calls it the Outlaws." She sniggered. "Starfire's in it."

"Oh, how cute," Barbara looked at her. "Just like his big brother."

"Don't be surprised if he goes after you, Barb," Steph teased. "He seems to be going after Dick's past lovers."

"That's one way to solve your lonely problem." Harley fought to keep her face straight.

"No, no no no no." Barbara pointed at her. "I am not going there, _ever._"

"No one would have ever said I'd be with Dick," Harley countered before busting out laughing. "No. I tried, but I can't talk about this seriously."

'Good, because that topic isn't even worth serious conversation," Barbara shook her head, laughing. "I wonder what _did _happen between Ivy and him, though."

"Okay," Harley sighed. "I may have teased them that they were 'domesticating' each other." She raised her hands defensively. "I knew it was a bad idea, but I couldn't resist."

"Well are they really so touchy that that would drive them apart anyway?" Steph asked, shrugging. "There had to be more."

"Well we can find out at the wedding," Selina smiled sheepishly. "I invited her to be a bridesmaid."

"She better come. I miss her," Harley whined. "And then maybe she'll be there when the baby's born."

"What a great role model!" Steph joked.

"Hey, her grandfather is Batman, her uncle is a former crime lord, and none of us in here are exactly peachy keen."

"As long as she doesn't make our bridesmaid dresses green," Steph complained.

"No, I'm caught between a really really dark purple, or just a grayscale. I like that," Selina pondered. Harley felt her cell phone ringing in her pocket and looked down at Dick's caller ID on the screen. Harley smiled at it before answering.

"Hey," she said as Selina started telling Barbara the plans she'd already made. "We're picking out dress colors here. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to much, I'm just getting tired of working." Harley could hear people laughing in the background of the call. "I just wanted to know- I mean, if we can- would you like to- do you _want _to-" Dick groaned, taking a deep breath. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" Harley laughed at his awkwardness.

"Let me think about it. Ummm, it's a yes if there's dessert."

"I'll get you- I mean I can buy dessert, yeah," Dick laughed.

"It's a date then." Harley smiled to herself. "Just don't tell my boyfriend. He gets jealous of this sort of thing."

"Oh I won't. We'll have to keep it on the down-low." He grinned, leaning against the desk where he sat as he laughed. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay. Try not to get lost on the way to my place."


	10. You Know What I Have to Do

_**It's a commitment and a duty.**_

_**After a day of work for Dick, and a day of relaxation with the women of the Batfam for Harley, Dick has declared a date night. Harley has her suspicions about the impromptu dinner, and she hopes they're true. **_

_**Dick had warned Bruce that this was his intention. That he had a mind to ask Harley to marry him, and tonight is the night. Dick knows that he's ready to make this commitment, but is Harley? He also has other commitments to honor.**_

"Harley?" Dick asked, walking into their bedroom. She was sitting in the chair putting on her shoe while simultaneously pushing Wally away as he tried to lick her arm. Clark jumped up from where he was lying by the chair and ran over to Dick. The rose lullaby box tinkled out the last bit of their song before it died down.

"Hey." Harley smiled at him. "You're not late."

"No," he smiled. "Just had to pick up a few things." The charcoal gray suit that he wore fit him well, accenting his strong shoulders and lithe waist. A narrow black tie was tied loosely around a collar with one button undone, and his hair was combed back away from his blue eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"You look nice," she complimented him. She stood up, one hand helping her on the chair armrest, and the other on her stomach. She was in a long sleeve, knee length white lace dress with a scoop neckline, and her hair waved lightly over her shoulders. Dick stared at her for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open, before he smiled.

"T-thank you. You look absolutely… wow. You look… _incredible_, Harley," he breathed, taking her hand. That's when she noticed the single red rose that he'd been holding in his other hand, and he blushed as he handed it to her.

"It's beautiful." She pulled him down to kiss her. "Thank you," she whispered. Dick beamed at her, and then he squeezed her hand.

"Come on, we'll miss our reservations," he laughed, leading her to the front door. He turned around and looked at his dogs. "You two keep an eye on the place and _don't pee_. That will kill the mood when we get back if I have to make Harley clean up your mess."

The dogs whined and wagged their tails, and Dick nodded before locking the door behind him. He opened Harley's car door for her and then got into the drivers seat.

"So where are we going?" Harley asked, buckling her seatbelt, she adjusted it around her swollen belly. "I'm supposed to gather as many details to share with Barbara." She laughed.

"Why don't you livetweet it while you're at it," he smiled, pulling out of the driveway. "We're going to some ridiculously fancy restaurant that Bruce recommended."

"Does it have an unpronounceable name and snooty waiters? Because I'm game."

"Most definitely," Dick nodded, and then bit his lip. "I'm really sorry, but I need to stop at the Circus. I forgot to do something, and it'd just be really bad if it didn't get done today. Just some paperwork," he said as he parked in front of the massive tent. He unbuckled his belt. "You can come, if you'd like. I've got to finish the paperwork and then fax it… it might take a while. I'm really sorry again. Hopefully we won't be late..."

"Sure." Harley unbuckled her seatbelt. "I promised Tulio I'd show him how to throw playing cards, and I haven't seen Yvette in ages."

"Yeah, they've been wondering about you," Dick replied, walking with her towards the tent. Harley gasped when Dick pulled back the flap. A spotlight shone into the center ring where a table was draped with a flowing white tablecloth, and set with glittering china and crystal glasses. A single little candle burned as a centerpiece, and more flickered in delicate paper lanterns hanging from the trapeze safety net. Dick bit his lip and grinned in the soft lighting. Another rose was laid on the table's surface.

"You sneaky bastard." Harley elbowed him playfully. Dick laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't do this," he mocked innocently, shaking his head. He led her over to the table and pushed her chair in for her when she sat down, taking a seat across from her. Dick's eyes shone in the candlelight.

"It's lovely," Harley told him, looking around. She pushed her glasses up her nose. He nodded, his gaze still fixed on her.

"Well going out in public would still be a bit risky. Besides," he pulled out a plastic, store bought bottle of grape juice and suavely poured some into her wine glass, "I thought this would be more… romantic, I guess." Harley laughed.

"I know. And the reviews I've heard about this place are great." She took a sip of her 'wine'. Dick put the bottle back at his feet so it wasn't in the way on the table, and Tulio scampered up with a fake moustache drawn on his upper lip.

"My name is Tulio Antonio Heraldo the _third_, and I'll be your server tonight," he sniffed. "I would ask you what you want to eat, but Robin's already chosen the menu. Mai will bring your meal, can I interest you in anything else, Ms. Harley?" He bowed dramatically, and Dick rubbed his temples. Harley laughed.

"Um, no, Mr. Heraldo," she said in mock seriousness. "I think we're good here. Perhaps one of your other tables needs something?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Miss," Tulio said, putting his arms behind his back. "Our other tables are clientless this evening." Harley jumped as the circus band started playing quietly in their stands. Dick looked down, smiling.

"Wait, did you cancel a whole show tonight to do this?" Harley asked.

"No, of course not," he lied. Mai skipped over wearing a ringmaster's suit, putting plates of wings on each of their settings.

"Are these… Joe's?" she cried, smiling at him. Dick smiled sheepishly in return, nodding, his blue eyes flicking up to look at her from under his dark hair.

"Yes. I tried to book a fancy restaurant, but all the best were full. So grape juice, wings, and cheesecake is what I came up with. Alfred helped me make the cheesecake."

Above them, Benitri and Victor had begun their trapeze show, their glittering costumes catching the light.

"Thank you." Harley leaned across the table and gave him a kiss. "This is perfect." She said louder, "But I don't know about that waiter."

"Hey!" Tulio whined from where he was eavesdropping. Dick couldn't stop his cheeks from flushing as he bit his lip and smiled again. Always smiling; that stupid, gorgeous grin.

"I just wanted to do something nice. We hadn't really been doing anything together but sitting on the couch and watching Netflix or relaxing- I wanted to do something special. I wanted you to get all dressed up and to feel as beautiful as I think you are every day."

"You're looking pretty handsome yourself," Harley commented. "But seriously, thank you. This is amazing." She smiled again; she couldn't stop. The whole thing was more beautiful than she ever could have imagined. She absentmindedly put a hand on her stomach, still smiling.

"Well when you have a circus, why not use it?" Dick asked, looking up at Benitri flipping through the air. He couldn't help admiring the boy's form. His gaze returned to Harley, and he took his hand out of his pocket, taking a bite of a wing. "So what did you girls talk about all day?" he asked, laughing. "How is Barbara?"

"She's good. A little sad and lonely, but I think we'll get her cheered up." Harley nibbled at a wing. "She's the maid of honor, we gossiped about Jay and Ivy, oh, and talk to Tim. That boy needs to ask Stephanie out. ASAP."

"No, that needs to _not _happen," Dick looked at her. "That can only end badly. Again. They're good together, but if they break up we all will be caught in the crossfire and no thank you."

"Oh come on!" Harley rolled her eyes. "First off, they were adorable together and still are. Second, you don't _know _it will end badly." She ticked it off on her fingers. "Third, pretty sure you got mad when people said that about us. And bonus round for four, they both _really_ like each other. Tim is just nervous."

"Tim is just nervous that he will screw it up again."

"Well, he can waste his time and happiness being nervous, or _you_ can talk to him." Harley grinned at him, taking a sip of her grape juice.

"What makes you think that _I _can convince him of anything?" Dick asked, smiling at her, his eyes still shining. Or maybe that was the candlelight. Benitri let out a whoop as he flipped through the air, and the band still played softly in the background.

"Because I promised Steph, and you're not going to make me a liar."

"Well you want me to tell Tim to ask Steph out, convince him that _that_ is a good idea, and you're not going to make _me_ a liar." he retorted, finishing his wings.

"What? You don't think they're a cute couple?" Harley pried, a smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

"I don't know," Dick shrugged. "Bruce doesn't really condone dating within the 'family'." He thought for a moment and laughed.

"You and Barbara ruined it for the rest of them didn't you?"

"Not at all, I don't _think_, anyway…" he blushed again.

"Uh huh. So the Boy Wonders get distracted every time a Batgirl comes around?"

"I don't know," he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"Just admit I'm right about everything," Harley told him, nodding. She laughed to herself.

"You _are_ always right. But, heh, can we please s-stop talking about Barbara?" he laughed, sipping his grape juice.

"Well since you asked so nicely, we can talk about Bruce and Selina." Harley grinned at him. Dick tried to keep from frowning, taking his hand out of his pocket as Tulio took their empty plates, and Mai brought heaping slices of cheesecake. "Fine." Harley laughed. "What do you want to talk about if you're going to be particular about it?"

"I just don't want to talk about all of their relationships," he shrugged. "We can talk about…" he trailed off, his light eyes fixed on her.

"Oh don't leave me in suspense," Harley teased. Dick blinked.

"I… what?"

"What is this _great_ topic you're going to come up with?" Harley leaned her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her laced fingers. Her glasses glared in the spotlight.

"I just wanted to talk about… what? Stop distracting me!" he cried, running his hand through his hair again. He loosened his tie nervously and then looked at her.

"You're blushing." Harley laughed, touching his cheek. "What is it? Don't tell me you're pregnant."

"No, it's-" he laughed when he actually registered what she said. He breathed deeply, smiling at her lovingly. "I've just got some things that I wanted to get off my chest. We've had so much… coming to this point, we've had so much hardship. I'm not going to say 'the moment I met you', because to be honest the moment I met you, I just thought you were a pretty doctor that was flirting me up-" Harley giggled, and Dick smiled, a nervous laugh escaping his lips- "but in that first week we were together, I really fell hard. I felt so connected to you- I felt… I felt like you had experienced pain like I had, like you were still going through it, but I never could have anticipated just _how much _I was getting myself into. Through everything that has changed, through the reveal of our identities, through your deaths-"

"-sorry again about that."

"No, it's okay, I'm working my way to being alright. But… um…" Dick trailed off again, staring at her; seemingly lost in thought again. Her hair fell over her shoulder as she looked at him expectantly, and his cheeks flushed. Dick cleared his throat. He couldn't keep himself from being distracted by her gorgeous eyes and her soft lips in the low light. He blinked. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I just got distracted." He cleared his throat, his hand slipping into his pocket again. "When I met you, I sensed your pain. I didn't know what it was or who had caused it, but I just felt this overwhelming need to fix it. I wanted to help you. I wanted to be your escape from whatever was hurting you, I wanted to _save _you. A lot has changed, including my awareness of exactly how much pain you were going through- but my feelings still remain the same. I want to save you. And I don't mean that in a 'Nightwing' way, I mean that in a way that has 'us' in it. Us walking the dogs, us taking care of our daughter; probably _me_ taking out the garbage…" Harley laughed. "I want to save you," Dick smiled, standing up and tugging off a piece of the safety net. He sat and tied it around her slender finger, turning her soft hand over in his.

"I'll _always_ be here to catch you," he whispered. "Whenever you fall, I'll be there. Whether it's to catch you, or to enjoy the rush with you; I've fallen too." He looked at her, and she was stunned by the seriousness, the _emotion _in his eyes. "And what a rush. Falling _is _just like flying. Harley…" he trailed off, and she was afraid he was going to lose his thought again; she squeezed his hand to encourage him, her heart fluttering. "Everything about 'us' feels so right. I feel so calm with you, so-" he smiled aside, as if remembering an old friend- "_whelmed._ I know we're young, but I also know that I love you more than I can say. More than this ridiculously long rambling statement can explain, so Harley..." He took his hand out of his pocket one last time, clutching the ring in his shaking fingers under the table. Harley felt like her heart was in her throat, and she waited with bated breath.

He froze. He could barely breathe as the trapeze spotlight flashed across the shadows over Harley's shoulder. Batman was standing there, his head bent down as he looked gravely on. Dick didn't move.

"Harley, I…" Dick wanted to continue. With everything he had, he wanted to finish it. His cheeks flushed redder, and he looked away, slowly replacing the ring in his pocket. He stood, his head hung; eyes shadowed by his dark hair. "Excuse me," he breathed, walking away from the table towards Batman. Harley turned to see where he was going, spotting Batman in the shadows. Dick stopped in front of him and just stared, his jaw set forward in anger and his hands curling into fists at his sides. "Why."

"I didn't mean… Dick, this wasn't… I didn't think that…" Batman cleared his throat. "The missing Joker victims have turned up."

"Me. You had to pick _me_. You couldn't have called Jason or Tim or Cassandra or Stephanie or Damian or Kathy or Selina or even _Gordon_. I bet Barbara is itching to get out, hell, call _Superman _for all I care!" he shouted, his voice growing more furious as he fought to keep it hushed. "But _no._"

"I just thought _you'd_ want to get intel on the Joker," Batman hissed. Dick could feel the anger rising in his chest, causing his hands to tremble.

"You could have left me a message. Next time my phone is off, take the fucking hint, Bruce," he snapped.

"I just assumed you were working, and wouldn't mind _this_ as an interruption. I didn't realize that…"

"That what, Bruce? Say it, just so I know that you _understand _what you're interrupting." Dick still glared at him, crossing his arms.

"I can go handle this by myself," he told Dick. "You can stay here and," he waved toward where Harley was listening to them, "do what you have to."

"You are such an ass, Bruce. You know what I _have _to do, and you know what I _want _to do." Dick ran both of his hands through his hair. Without another word, he turned and walked slowly back to the table. He looked at Harley, at a loss. "I… this… this wasn't supposed to happen," he breathed. "Harley, I'm so sorry."

"Hey," she grabbed his hand. "It's okay." She glanced over at Batman before ignoring him. "Reminds me of when we were first dating." She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand. "That disapproving look of his makes me feel like you should be calling me Lee."

Dick laughed a little, looking down. "I just wanted this time to be different." He closed his eyes. He felt Harley's hand touch his cheek, her fingers trailing gently along his jaw.

"It was. Tonight was perfect." She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Up until we were interrupted," she whispered. Dick nodded.

"I'll… I'll take you home, then I have to…" he glanced over at Batman. He couldn't stop the anger welling in his throat again. He grabbed Harley's hand and started walking toward the tent flap. The band had stopped playing, and everyone was watching them leave. Harley waved to Mai.

"You know, you don't _have_ to do anything." She moved closer to him as they walked, looping her arm through his .

"I have to help Batman. It's my…" he trailed off. He didn't want to say _job_, but he knew that it was. In his mind, he didn't have a choice, and Harley could tell.

"I can run communications tonight. Be on the line so you have someone to talk to besides him?" she offered.

"No," Dick said determinedly, helping her into the car and getting into the drivers seat. He started the engine. The ring was heavy in his pocket, and his anger flared again.

"Are you sure?" Harley put her hand on his knee. "It's not like I have anything going on."

"I'm sure." Dick took a deep breath as he pulled into the garage. "You don't have to, I'm sure we won't do much, and if worst comes to worst, we'll call you. Get some rest," Dick helped her out of the car, and they went into the dark kitchen. Dick set his keys on the counter, his shoulders slumped.

"Don't stay out too late." Harley stood behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be back soon, honey," he turned his head to kiss her over his shoulder. "Just have to go stop some bad guys."

"I think maybe I should be worried when you go to do that. You might bring another one like me home."

"I don't think there is anyone like you," Dick replied, stroking her cheek. He looked down and then walked downstairs to the basement. A moment later he returned, wearing his Nightwing uniform. The red stripe stretched across his strong chest stood out in the dark. Harley walked over to him and ran her hands across the stripe.

"You know I'm going to tell you to be safe," she said, looking at her hands.

"And you know that I'll come home to you, one way or another," he replied.

"I love you." She glanced up into his eyes.

"I love you more," he smiled reassuringly, stroking her cheek. "You really look incredible, Harles."

"Stop sucking up." She nudged him with her shoulder. "And leave so you can come back."

Dick kissed her one last time before heading out into the dark. He presses his comm into his ear. "Nightwing to the Batcave. Signing on."


	11. The Last Man's Dead

_**There are bigger things to worry about.**_

_**Dick is bitter that Bruce interrupted his proposal- whether it was planned or unintentional- but he has to put that aside. The Joker and the Hatter had taken hostages, and only a few have turned up alive.**_

_**The one left conscious has a message to give to Batman and Nightwing, from the Joker himself. He knows more than he's letting on, and he has a plan of certain proportions- but for now? Is it a scare tactic, or a threat?**_

"Only one of them has been left unsedated," Gordon was saying. Batman and Nightwing were following him through the brightly lit hospital halls. Phones were ringing and there were machines beeping in the rooms they passed.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"We found all nine of the missing together, but," the Commissioner paused for a moment, "there were factors."

"What factors?" Nightwing asked, glancing at an old lady with a walker they passed.

"Of the nine missing, three are alive, and none of them will be very reliable for information."

"The Joker killed six but left three alive?" Batman asked in disbelief.

"No. As far as we can tell, all of them were alive when he left them. But whatever Hatter did to them... they were driven insane. Of the bodies we found, one... well, it appeared his cause of death was exsanguination. He bled out from being… eaten alive. They found one… still… chewing on flesh when they arrived, but he'd burst his stomach and didn't make it to the hospital. A woman had clawed her face so badly she bleed out as well, her tongue and eyes gone. Another of dehydration, one from his head being bashed against a wall repeatedly- the coroner suspects some of the trauma was self inflicted, and another committed suicide by clawing her organs out."

"And the survivors?" Batman asked.

"Two had to be put under. One was a suicide risk and the other broke an officer's neck despite severe malnutrition." Gordon pushed the door open into the ICU. "I've been told the final victim isn't much better. He has been restrained and kept conscious to see if we can gather any information, but I've been warned he may not prove to be any help."

"Alright, show us in," Nightwing said gravely. A man down the hall snapped a photo of Batman and Nightwing, their dark costumes contrasting starkly against the sickly white of the hallway. Gordon nodded to two officers outside of a hospital room as he led Batman and Nightwing in. A nurse was standing at the foot of the bed checking something on a machine. The three of them paid her no attention as she shuffled past them and out of the room.

The man on the bed didn't seem to notice they'd entered. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes roaming between the walls as his hands twitched in their restraints. Nightwing glanced at Batman.

"Hello, sir," he said, trying to catch his attention. The man stared past him, humming to himself.

"Who is he?" Batman asked Gordon.

"His name is Richard Brook, and he was a talented stage actor, before the Hatter got ahold of him." The man glanced around at his name like he recognized it.

"Richard?" Batman asked.

"Is he here?" Richard mumbled.

"Is who here?" Nightwing looked down at him curiously.

"Richard," he said seriously. "Where is he? Oh where, oh where has my Richard gone." He cackled to himself.

Nightwing flinched away from his name, and he looked up at Batman. "Have we figured out whether he is using chemical agents or some sort of technology to control his victims?"

"Nothing yet."

"They've taken blood to run some tests," the Commissioner said.

"Run, run as fast as you can," Richard wheezed.

"From _what_, Richard?" Nightwing demanded. He looked up at Nightwing seriously.

"Jack be nimble. Jack be quick," he said ominously.

Nightwing stared at him for a moment, and then he looked up at Batman. "I'm about thirty seconds from either leaving or bitch slapping the demon out of him."

Batman stepped in front of Nightwing. "Why run? From what?"

"Old King Cole was a merry old soul and a merry old soul was he," Richard sang.

"The Joker?" Batman asked.

"He… he… he was me," Richard struggled to say. "Then I was me once more, but it was too late you see because my mind had walked out the door." He giggled.

"What did he do?" Batman asked patiently.

"He did," Richard pointed at himself with his thumb and stared at it, "one for sorrow, two for mirth," he ticked off on his fingers, "three for a wedding, and four for a birth." He giggled, looking through Batman. The blood drained from Nightwing's face.

"Batman, okay, this is getting creepy-" he turned to Richard. "What the hell does that mean?!"

"Five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret not to be told." Richard waggled his fingers, his smile sagging.

"Why?" Batman demanded.

"Two little dickie birds sitting on a wall. One named Jack is going to fall." His eyes rolled around in his head as he looked over at Nightwing.

"Why!" Batman demanded louder, leaning over the bed.

"The Queen of Hearts she made some tarts, all on a summer's day; the Knave of Hearts he stole those tarts, and took them clean away." Richard giggled to himself, shifting his shoulders on the bed. "The King of Hearts called for the tarts, and beat the knave full sore; the Knave of Hearts brought back the tarts, and vowed he'd steal no more." Richard nodded seriously. Nightwing took a step back towards the door.

"Batman, something isn't right here."

"Ashes, ashes we all fall down!" Richard cried.

"Nightwing," Batman muttered. "I don't think you should say anything. He seems interested in you."

"Why is he talking in rhymes? _Nursery_ rhymes?" Gordon asked in a hushed tone.

"Will you wake him? Oh no, not I, for if I do, he will surely cry," Richard whispered as they talked.

"We don't know what was done to him," Batman said. "We don't know his mental state; his mind is obviously fractured, but how? This might be the only way he can communicate. He could be trying to warn us, threaten us, or just tell us what he knows."

"You've worked with the crazies more than I." Gordon shrugged.

"Why are you talking like this?" Batman asked Richard. "Is it because of what Mad Hatter did?"

"Who told me so, dilly, dilly, who told me so? I told myself, dilly, dilly, I told me so."

"That-" Batman stopped himself short. "Why do you have to though?"

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed," Richard whispered. "Here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead." He looked around, his eyes wide.

"Are you afraid the Joker is coming to get you?" Gordon asked, stepping closer to the edge of the bed. Batman glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

"I'll tell you a story about Jack a Nory," Richard nodded thoughtfully to himself, his eyes wandering over to Nightwing and staying there, "and now my story's begun; I'll tell you another of Jack and his lover, and now my story is done."

They all left the question unasked. The question on whether or not the Joker had tortured him specifically to talk to them.

"Did the Joker leave a message with you?" Nightwing asked.

"Who killed Cock Robin? I, said the Sparrow, with my bow and arrow, I killed Cock Robin. Who saw him die? I, said the Fly, with my little eye, I saw him die." His eyes wandered back up to the ceiling. "Who'll be chief mourner? I, said the Dove, I mourn for my love, I'll be chief mourner."

"Damn it!" Batman swore, frustrated. "Where can we find him?"

"Who will you have to fetch her away, fetch her away, fetch her away, who will you have to fetch her away, on a cold and frosty morning?" Richard didn't seem like he'd heard Batman. He closed his eyes, his eyelids twitching. "We'll have Alice to fetch her away, fetch her away, fetch her away, we'll have Alice to fetch her away, on a cold and frosty morning."

"Are you talking about Harley!?" Nightwing demanded, crossing the room towards them again. He grabbed Richard's shoulder. "What the hell does that mean?! Where is he!?"

"Ladybird, ladybird, fly away home, your house is on fire, your children shall burn!" Nightwing stared at him in horror. An alarm went off on a machine. Everything had been steady during everything he'd said, but now a light was flashing on his heart rate monitor.

"His heart rate is dropping," Batman cried, rushing toward the machines. He began checking them.

"What is he going to do?!" Nightwing cried, grabbing Richard's face and forcing him to look at him.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill," Richard wheezed. His eyes unfocused as the machine kept beeping.

"No! Tell me!" Nightwing cried.

"Jack fell down and broke his crown," Richard breathed. "And Jill came tumbling after." Nurses rushed in, pushing the three of them aside. Batman stormed out of the room.

"That nurse! Where did she go?!" Batman spun around in the hall as Nightwing breathed hard behind him. Batman grabbed a passing doctor. "The nurse who was in this room ten minutes ago. Red hair, about this tall?" Batman demanded. The doctor stuttered a bit before looking at him.

"Th-there are no nurses that look like that! None that work on this floor!"

"Batman what the _hell_ was _that?!_" Nightwing shouted, running his hands through his hair frantically. He waved a hand at the door. "What _was_ that?! That was gibberish! Please God tell me that was gibberish..." He sounded near-frantic. Batman stared at him for a long moment before turning away.

"We'll have to get a psychologist in there so we can medicate him and hopefully get more information out of him," Gordon muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"That won't matter." Batman glanced back at the hospital room. "Whoever that nurse was tampered with his morphine machine. He's having an overdose, and the nurses won't have made it in time. He isn't going to make it."

Gordon grabbed his radio. "I need all units on the lookout for possible Joker associate. Short red hair, female, five-foot-seven. Last seen wearing blue scrubs at Gotham Mercy." He turned the radio off. "Could you make heads or tails of that mess?" He asked, jerking a thumb at the closed door. Nightwing looked at Batman expectantly.

"The Joker I would say," Batman looked meaningfully at Nightwing, "had a change of motivation. The thing that worried me most is that he isn't acting rashly. He's waiting and planning." He watched Nightwing to see how he took the news. Nightwing fought to keep his expression calm; fought to keep his rising panic in check. All of his anger at Batman had dissolved into frantic worry for Harley. He wanted nothing more than to run to her.

_God, what if she's hurt? What if he's there?! What if this was just a distraction to get me to leave her alone?! _Nightwing looked back at Batman, his lips pressed together as he mimicked his mentor's demeanor, despite the coldness creeping into his limbs and the pounding in his chest. Gordon glanced at him unsurely.

"So what now?" His gaze returned to Batman. A nurse stepped out of the hospital room.

"Mark the time of death," she said over her shoulder, pulling off her latex gloves. She ignored the three of them as she continued past.

"There's nothing more we _can_ do," Batman said. "Commissioner, get the search going for that nurse. Nightwing go home. I'll see what I can find in the place the victims were being held."

"Are you sure, Batman?" Nightwing asked, trying not to sound as terrified as he was.

"Go _home_," Batman reiterated insistently. Nightwing didn't need any more persuasion. It took all of his willpower to not start running through the hospital, and when he hit the streets, he didn't stop running until he'd reached the house.

"Harley?!" he shouted, bursting in the back door. The house was dark, and his dogs sprinted up to him, barking and licking his gloves. He ignored them. "Harley!" he cried again. No answer. His panic rising, Dick tore his mask off and hit 5 on speed dial.

After several rings, Harley answered.

"Harley," Dick practically shouted in relief before she could even respond.

"What? What is it?" She was instantly nervous in response to his tone.

"Where are you?" he sighed, relieved. She sounded fine, and he sank to the floor at the sound of her voice. Wally and Clark began licking his face, and he scratched Wally's ear.

"I'm at Will and Molly's. What happened?"

"Nothing. I'll explain when you get back, just stay there, have a good time." He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. "I'm home, I'm just going to crash here. Be careful." He rubbed Clark's head and the stood, the dogs following him upstairs to the bedroom.

"I'm saying my goodbyes to Molly and coming over there," Harley told him. "Lilly was put down hours ago, and Molly has been saying for at least an hour now that she needs to go to bed." There was some muffled talking off phone. "Will says hi, and I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Alright," Dick mumbled, hanging up his already cracked iPhone and dropping it on the nightstand as he stripped out of his Nightwing uniform and dropped into bed. Wally and Clark leapt up onto the blankets, curling up beside him. A few minutes later, the dogs perked up when they heard the front door open. They sat with their ears twitching as they listened to the muffled noises downstairs. Harley hummed as she walked up the stairs, leaning heavily on the railing. She flicked on the lights when she entered.

"Dick!" she cried, seeing him. "Put some clothes on!"

"What?" he mumbled, half asleep as he barely lifted his head. "Why? I always did this when I lived alone…"

"The dogs have more clothes on then you."

"Would it be better if I put a collar on?"

Harley laughed, tossing her jacket on the chair. "You're ridiculous."

"Come on, Harley, it's just you." He whined. She rolled her eyes.

"You're back earlier than I thought," she commented as she went over to the closet to change.

"They found the nine missing kidnapping victims. Now murder victims," he mumbled into the pillows. She paused for a moment.

"So the Joker murdered them?" she asked, pulling her shirt off over her head.

"No," Dick lifted his head off of the pillow and glanced at her. "Hatter drove them insane. Seven died, two are still completely incoherent. It's like their brains are mush, now."

"That's disturbing," Harley muttered as she buttoned up her pajama shirt. "So what did you and B-man do?"

"Well after we tried to talk to the one victim that wasn't a drooling mess, he sent me home." Dick closed his eyes, shuddering at the memory of Richard Brook's words.

"Did he tell you guys anything?" Harley turned the closet light off and padded over to the bed. She pushed Clark out of the way and tucked herself beside Dick. His muscles tensed, and he lifted his head off of the pillow again.

"Here comes a candle to light you to bed, here comes a chopper to chop off your head. Chip chop, chip chop, the last man's dead," he whispered after some deliberation. "He didn't say a single word that wasn't part of a nursery rhyme before a nurse- someone working for the Joker- upped his dose of morphine and killed him."

"Can I say, that is super creepy?" She shuddered a little. "And that poor man. He survived all that just to die anyway?"

"It was incredibly disturbing," Dick said, ultimately deciding to refrain from telling Harley that the rhymes were all about _them_.

"So you got nothing, and you and Batman took an early night?" She smiled at him a little, her blue eyes watching him.

"No," he said quietly. "Batman is still out there. I was compromised."

"Batman doesn't send you in unless he thinks you're too emotional, and you called me freaking out because you didn't know where I was. Are you going to keep lying to me?" She raised her eyebrows, not upset; just curious.

"Very poorly and for as long as I can, yes," Dick said quietly.

"If you don't tell me, I'll just assume the worst," she warned him.

"Every nursery rhyme he said had to do with you and me. 'One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a wedding, and four for a birth. Five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret not to be told'." Dick pinched his eyes closed, speaking quietly. "'Two little dickie birds sitting on a wall. One named Jack is going to fall'. He continued to refer to me as 'Jack'. They were all innocent, childrens things- directed as threats."

"Are those _seriously_ children's nursery rhymes?" Harley whispered, her eyes wide. "I'm never looking at 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' the same way again." She pressed her lips to his shoulder. Dick nodded, the feel of her lips on his skin instantly calming him. He felt better knowing that she was there, but he also knew no matter how hard he tried, he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. If he slept, the nightmares would come. If he slept, the nightmares could come _true._ He'd wake up in bloody sheets to find her gone. He tucked his arms under his pillow, staring at the wall.

"I had to come home to make sure you were alright. I was terrified that the victims were a distraction and you wouldn't be here when I got back."

"I can take care of myself," she told him. "That hasn't changed, and I _am_ stronger than you; I should be the one worrying. Each and every time you go out, I worry."

"I don't want you to," Dick whispered.

"Dick," Harley said quietly, looking up at him. "After I fell… when he pushed me, and I knew I wanted to do everything I could to take him down, I knew what would happen to me." She averted her gaze and stared at her pillow. "I knew he'd do anything he could to kill me, and I accepted that. I just didn't know he'd want the same for you. I can't say I would have made another choice, but I would have done things differently. You and this baby are my life. Of course I worry about you."

"You don't think I feel the same?" he laughed wryly, shaking his head. "When I knew you were his, but I _still _pursued you, I knew that he'd want to kill me for it. I accepted that."

"Next time, we'll talk up our plans together to avoid him wanting to kill either of us," Harley mumbled. Dick nodded.

"There's nothing we can do about it tonight," he sighed, pulling the blankets closer around the two of them. The dogs shifted sleepily at their feet and Wally kicked in his sleep. "Get some rest, Sweetheart."

"Goodnight." Harley kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled a little, holding her close.


	12. This One is Yours

_**It's getting worse.**_

_**The Joker and the Hatter's victim left Nightwing with an ominous message. He knows about them. He knows about their baby, and he knows that they have pressure points. The Mad Hatter's motivation for helping The Joker remains a mystery.**_

_**His attacks are escalating, pinpointing every aspect of their lives, every person they come into contact with, whether they're important or not. A co worker, an employee, a friend; an acquaintance from a memory long ago.**_

Harley pulled into Barbara's driveway. She fumbled around getting her keys and phone into her purse. Someone knocked on her car window, and she jumped a little. Peering out, she saw it was a police officer.

"Can I help you?" she asked, opening the door and getting out.

"Can I ask you to state your business?" He was a tall lanky looking guy a little older than her. His uniform fit him well, accenting his wiry muscles. He'd pushed his aviator sunglasses up into the top of his cropped black hair, watching her intently with brown eyes.

"I'm here to see me friend," Harley said cautiously, always nervous of law enforcement. He pointed at Barbara's house with a questioning look. "Yeah," Harley nodded, tugging her coat closer around her body, "that'd be the one." She took a step toward it.

"Does she know you're coming?" He stepped in front of Harley. Who he was clicked with Harley.

"The Commissioner assigned a security detail for her, didn't he?" she asked. The officer said nothing. "Well yes, she does know I'm coming. The eight month pregnant woman isn't going to be much of a threat, but keep up the good work." Harley patted him on the shoulder before walking to the door; he followed her. "Barbara," she called when she walked in, kicking her shoes off at the door, "your puppy followed me."

"My what?" Barbara stepped into the hall from the living room. She saw the officer. "Oh, right."

"Miss Gordon, you are supposed to alert us if you are inviting guests," he reminded her.

"I didn't feel like it." Barbara shrugged.

"Miss Gordon…"

"Officer Young," she mimicked. He frowned.

"I'll be outside." He said, heading back out the door.

"My father insisted I have twenty four hour guard if I was going to move back home," she explained to Harley's questioning look.

"Oh, that I understood," Harley told her. "I just don't get why you're playing hard to get instead of telling that officer you like him." She gestured back at the door.

"Sam? What? No." Barbara blushed.

"Yeah right." Harley rolled her eyes, grabbing Barbara's arm. "Tell me all about it." She pulled Barbara into the living room.

* * *

><p>Dick dozed with his head in his hand as he leaned on his desk. Someone knocked on the door, and his cheek slid out of his hand.<p>

"Yeah," his head snapped back up, "who is it?" He blinked his eyes open.

"Bossman Robin." Tulio stepped into the office. "That kid hasn't shown up to feed the elephants again today," he whined. "Mai is getting uppity because she can't practice or nothing."

Dick rubbed his eyes in response, nodding. "Alright," he said slowly, standing and grabbing his coat and hat. "But I don't understand why you'd come to me, you all know how to do each others jobs. Just feed the elephants, Tulio, it's not that difficult. I have my own work to do."

Tulio fell into step beside him as he strolled out of the office, yawning. "Work, eh? Because it looks like you were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping," Dick countered, glancing at the boy. Tulio stuck his lower lip out.

"Yes you was, I saw you."

"Well I didn't sleep last night."

"Did you catch the Joker?"

"Did you see it on the news?" Dick retorted. Tulio shook his head no, and Dick smirked. "You know, at least the others pretend that they don't know who I am."

"Who are you? I didn't even know! Are you Batgirl?" Tulio cried sarcastically.

Dick rolled his eyes. "It's not _that_ obvious," he muttered, pulling his beanie tighter over his dark hair.

"It is and you know it. Anyone who knows Dick Grayson and Nightwing can connect them through that motormouth of yours."

"Alright, thats enough," he yawned. "Benitri sure has trained you to be snarky."

"It's not so much training as experience," Tulio laughed, and they stepped into the elephant tent. Dick began shoveling the feed- a pungent mixture of grasses and fruits- into the massive feeding area. The three massive creatures lumbered over as he piled it up. Glancing over his shoulder, Dick ran a hand through his hair. Tulio sat on top of an overturned bucket, watching him.

"You just going to sit there and enjoy the show, or are you going to help me?" Dick asked with a smile, and Tulio laughed before leaping up to fill the water troughs. Dick continued to pile on the feed, when he was suddenly struck in the back, knocking him forward as he stumbled a bit.

* * *

><p>"Bruce," Selina sighed, leaning against the table. He continued staring at the computer screen. "Bruce," she said again, knocking on the table by his elbow to get his attention.<p>

"Hmm? What?" He glanced at her, his eyes a little bloodshot.

"You can't keep staying up like this," she told him, taking his hands from the keys and holding them in hers.

"It's just… it's Dick and Harley."

"What about them?" She was instantly concerned, moving closer to him.

"The Joker." He took one of his hands and rubbed his eyes before replacing it in hers. "I knew he'd be targeting them, but the analytical precision of this is making me… nervous."

"He seemed rash in the trial," she reminded him.

"This is different." He shook his head. "It's been months, and he's just been patiently waiting for something."

"Well that's… different," she agreed. Selina wanted to reassure him; she wanted to tell him that he'd faced this before and he'd be alright. The problem was, she wasn't sure that he _had _faced this, before. Bruce was used to the Joker targeting him. He could handle his own life in such drastic jeopardy. _But can he handle the deliberate plotting against his favorite son?_ Selina thought worriedly.

"I _need_ to figure out what he's up to." He sighed. "But I feel like I need to keep Dick at a distance from this. I can't have him getting emotional and unfocused because of this again."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Selina pondered. "He has every right to know what's happening, but I do agree that when it comes to Harley he's very sensitive."

"I'm just afraid of what he'd do if he stopped to consider how much danger Harley was in. The Joker is taunting them." Bruce glanced back at the screen. "He's trying to scare them."

"And you and I both know that, given the chance, Dick would have killed the Joker in their last encounter. Dick lashes out in fear. He's trustworthy, but he's rash." Selina agreed.

"I just don't know what he'd be capable of if he ever lost her," Bruce said seriously.

* * *

><p>"You should go out there and talk to him," Harley said, laughing as Barbara glared at her.<p>

"That is the _worst_ idea. I can't talk to him!"

"Yes you can." Harley rolled her eyes. "He's just a guy. Take him some cocoa or something."

"But what would I say?" Barbara sat on the edge of the couch. "I can barely use sentences when he's here. He probably thinks I'm his boss's stupid daughter."

"You're not stupid," Harley laughed. "And he doesn't think that. I saw you talk to him. You were fine," she assured her.

"But?"

"But what?"

"There was a but in that!" Barbara pointed an accusing finger at her.

"_But_," Harley sighed. "You talk to him like you do Dick." Barbara looked at her in confusion. "Well, Dick made the moves on you and made it obvious he liked you. You're not making it obvious you like Officer Cutie. You're talking to him like you do Dick. Like a brother."

"He thinks I'm like his sister?!" Barbara cried.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Harley giggled at her reaction. "Show interest," she emphasized. "You're his boss's daughter; he's going to be too afraid to make the first move."

"Of course he is. He's not as stupid as Dick was, nobody wants to date their boss's daughter…" she groaned.

"You don't know that," Harley countered. "He could want to, he's just too afraid. If he asks you, he's trying to climb the social ladder at work. _But_ if you ask him, he's just dating a hot girl with a scary dad."

"Okay," Barbara shot to her feet, balling her fists. "Yeah, I'll just go out and talk to him… I'll just…" she trailed off, crossing the living room and stepping out the front door. Harley watched them talk through the window.

* * *

><p>Dick turned around in surprise as the elephant's trunk wrapped around his waist. He dropped his shovel and laughed, his feet barely touching the ground; Tulio sprinted across the tent in alarm, but Dick held up a hand. "No, it's okay," he smiled, patting the elephant's trunk. "Una and I go way back." The old elephant set Dick back on the ground and trumpeted at mention of her name. Tulio looked at him for a bit before shrugging and continuing to shovel food.<p>

"Tulio!" Yvette walked into the room. "Your brothers are looking for- oh hi Robin."

"Hey, Yvette," he smiled, playing with the elephant. It followed him when he walked to her, and he planted his hands on his hips. "Everything running smoothly today?"

"Yeah, except Mai is trying to make everyone as angry as her. She's ready to strangle that kid you hired's throat if he ever shows up." She shrugged. "Something about how she's above feeding her horses and the elephants. Vlad and I are starting a pool on whether or not she and Toby come to blows." Dick sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping we could avoid a Mai-Meltdown, today." He yawned again. "I'll go talk to her. Where is she? In her tent?"

"Nope. Bothering the brothers on the trapeze. That's why they sent me to get Tulio. They know he annoys her enough to get her to leave."

"Hey!" Tulio paused mid shovel.

"Right," Dick said, already on his way to the main tent. He pulled open the flap and stepped inside, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. Mai stood by the net as she looked up at the trapeze. Dick walked towards her, "Hello, Mai, how are you doing today?" he asked politely, smiling.

"I am _hours_ behind on my practice," she told him, not skipping a beat. "And I lost my slot for the main tent. I expect that kid to be fired."

"He doesn't have anywhere else to go, Mai," Dick said quietly. "You could always feed the horses yourself."

"_He_ was hired to feed the animals. _I_ was not."

"Stop saying 'hired' and 'fired' like this is a business. It's _not._ I won't let just anyone come in here. This is a family, and we've all got to help each other out. You can't blame everyone else because you can't practice. You _can _pull your own weight, you know," Dick yawned, looking up at Benitri and his two brothers on the trapeze.

"If I can't practice, I can't perform," she snapped, storming out of the tent. Dick rolled his eyes, following her.

"Mai," he said calmly. "I'm only asking you to feed your horses. Hey," he caught her arm. "I can show you how." She suddenly stopped.

"Oh _now_ he's here." Mai didn't wait; she marched toward the boy. With a groan, Dick followed.

* * *

><p>"Damian," Bruce sighed. "You don't have to lurk in the doorway."<p>

"I didn't know Selina was down here," he said in a curt voice.

"She _is_ allowed in here too." Selina was sitting on the table, her legs draped across the chair Bruce was in.

"I know that," he snapped, turning his nose up as he strode into the Batcave.

"Don't you like me, Damian?" Selina asked, playing with one of Bruce's hands.

"When you two are in here together, it makes me nauseous," Damian retorted. Bruce blushed, but Selina laughed.

"Do we embarrass you?" she asked, leaning forward to give Bruce a kiss on the cheek. Damian scowled.

"I'll just leave, then," he muttered, walking back towards the elevator.

"Don't go," Selina laughed. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." She held them up in the air. Damian turned on his heel.

"Father, Pennyworth was looking for you. I wasn't entirely sure why."

"Alright." Bruce reluctantly moved Selina's legs and stood up. He held out his hand, and Selina took it. Damian watched them with distaste. "You can stand there with that look on your face, or you can get in the elevator," Bruce told him. Damian frowned and then reluctantly followed them into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Was that weird? Was I weird?" Barbara asked.<p>

"It's fine," Harley assured her. "It was a good idea." She continued mixing the potato salad together.

"Thank you for helping." Barbara cut the sub buns.

"Well we want him to think you can cook more than frozen meals and ramen." Harley put a scoop of salad on a plate. Barbara finished the sandwich and put it on as Harley poured a glass of cocoa.

"I feel ridiculous," Barbara muttered, looking at the plate of food.

"You can either go take that cop food, or you can spend your Saturdays putting puzzles together with your dad." Barbara glared at her before grabbing the plate and cup and walking to the front door.

Harley watched from the window as Barbara met Officer Young in the yard. She smiled as she watched Barbara give him the plate; she could see the blush on Barbara's face from where she was.

She glanced to the other side of the yard and did a double take. _George_? Harley hurried over to the door. When she flung it open, Barbara and Officer Young had noticed the man as well.

"Hello?" Sam stepped between Barbara and the man. He stopped and looked at Sam's voice, and Harley saw it _was _George, the janitor from Arkham. Sam took a step toward him.

"No stay back!" Harley called. The two of them turned toward her, and George lunged at them. His teeth clamped down on Sam's arm. Harley hurried over and grabbed George by the shoulder, throwing him onto the ground. She stood with one foot on his arms pinned to his back as he writhed around, making snarling noises.

"Are you okay?" Barbara grabbed Sam's arm and looked at it.

"Yes. Who is that?" He looked down at where George was flailing around, making moaning noises.

"An old friend," Harley muttered.

* * *

><p>"Mai, wait-" Dick groaned, following her towards the small boy that the circus had adopted. His only job was to feed the animals, and though he could speak fluent English, he often spoke German. He stood with his head bent to the ground as Mai stormed up to him.<p>

"Where have you been!? You have a _job_ to do!" she snapped. The boy, Erik, continued to stare at his feet. Dick frowned. "Are you listening? I haven't been able to practice! The horses are starving!" she pressed. He still didn't move, and Dick ducked a bit to look at his face. It was white as a sheet and his pale eyes were wide open, his mouth moving slowly as he tried to form words.

"Mai, hold up a minute," Dick said, gently pulling her behind him. He knelt in front of the boy. "Erik," he said quietly.

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_," the boy breathed.

"What?" Dick asked, touching his shoulder.

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier._" Erik said again, looking up. A grin spread across his face, his unfocused eyes bloodshot. Mai stumbled back in shock. "_Wir sind alle verrückt hier!_" he repeated. "_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_, _wir sind alle verrückt hier!_"

"Can you say that in English, Erik!?" Dick grabbed his shoulders, and Erik reached up to his face.

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_," he whispered, and Dick recoiled away from the boy's hands, covered in blood. He grabbed his small fingers, examining his scraped wrists.

"Shit. He's lost a lot of blood already, Mai go call an ambulance-" Dick tore his jacket off, shivering in the cold as he tore the sleeves off, tying them around Erik's wrists.

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_." His voice was a whisper, barely heard, yet seen in the air with his frosted breath.

"I know, Erik, I know," Dick scooped him up in his arms and started walking quickly toward the offices, where a small medical station was.

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_," he laughed, wheezing. His unfocused eyes stared straight past Dick's ear.

"It'll be alright."

* * *

><p>"You two," Damian spluttered, fleeing from the elevator. Selina laughed.<p>

"Damian, don't go. We're sorry." She pulled Bruce out with her.

"No," he said flatly. Selina giggled, and Bruce smiled.

"Sir," Alfred stepped into the library. "If you would follow me to the kitchen." He was holding a cleaver in his hand.

"Alfred what is going on?" Bruce asked. Selina, Damian, and he followed Alfred into the kitchen.

"I believe this one is yours."

"June?" Damian asked in disbelief. The girl's head snapped toward them when she heard his voice. Alfred had tied her into a chair. Her face and arms looked like they'd been clawed, and her nose and fingers looked frostbitten.

"Do you know her?" Bruce asked. June ignored everyone but Damian, rocking the chair in her frenzy.

"You… you," she choked. "You're one of them."

"I met her once." Damian looked shocked.

"I'll kill you!" June cried, causing Selina to jump and Alfred to raise his cleaver. "You're one of them."


	13. What Could be Worse Than The Truth?

_**Lies.**_

_**It's what has kept Bruce so at a distance for years. Lies. Or rather, avoiding the truth. The constant leaving out of information, the compartmentalization that helps keep him sane. Or does it?**_

_**After the recent, personal attacks, Bruce makes the decision to include their on-hand psychologist, against his better judgement, and Dick's. He'd kept things from her, and she's about to find them out.**_

Bruce paced the floor of the library in front of Selina and Dick, sitting on the couch. Damian was perched on the armrest, watching his father intently.

"There were nine, and we found _nine_. Where did these two come from!? Unless he's just kidnapping them and torturing them to madness on a whim, but no- one was your employee, Dick, and the other Damian _knew._ So what is the endgame!?" he muttered in frustration, stopping for a moment before pacing again. He stopped short. "What did he keep saying?"

"_Wir sind alle verrückt hier_," Dick repeated instantly, the boy's words scarred into his mind. He looked up at Bruce.

"'We're all mad here," Bruce translated, crossing to a bookshelf and climbing the ladder as he pushed it along the rail. "The modern tagline and a quote from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, Hatter's character inspiration," he said, tugging the book off of the shelf.

"Why was the girl so focused on Damian?" Selina asked, her knees tucked into her chest.

"I'm not sure," Bruce said quietly, coming back down the railing with the book.

"We need a psychologist," Damian said, shooting a look at Dick. He looked down.

"I don't want her involved in this," he said quietly. Bruce watched him.

"I will listen to what you say, but are you sure? She is the only expert we have in this. If not, we'll have to wait until after they've been treated and hope Gordon can get us the information we need."

"Maybe… Maybe we could ask her. Of course she'll want to help, but I just don't feel comfortable…" Dick rubbed his tired eyes, yawning.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Selina asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"Not really. Everything was such a disaster. After Bruce interrupted my proposal and then the unsettling messages from the wack job at the hospital, I couldn't close my eyes," Dick replied.

"Bruce did what?!" Selina sat up, glaring at him.

"It was an accident," Bruce said firmly.

"Sure it was," Dick muttered, almost too quiet for them to hear. Selina shot Bruce one final angry look.

"So you didn't get to ask her?" she demanded of Dick.

"I was about to. I had everything set up, I even had the damn ring in my hand…"

"You have no idea how mad at you I am," Selina told Bruce.

"I didn't mean to interrupt!" Bruce cried.

"I'm sure that Bruce is right, and I was a bit of an ass about it, but the circus did _cancel _a show so that I could propose to Harley." Dick frowned. "I had everything perfect. Now what am I going to do!?"

"Is there anyone here, or did you all get lives all of a sudden?" Jason called from the hall. He found them all in the living room. "Didn't think so." Harley walked in after him.

"Harley," Dick stood, smiling in relief. "Where have you been? Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah, I did. I was at Barbara's. I got here as soon as I could." She walked over by him and smiled up at him. She took her winter coat off and threw it over the couch armrest. "Anything interesting happen today?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

'Don't lie,' Jason mouthed at Dick over her shoulder.

"Actually, yes…" he said slowly, glancing at Jason. "And we need your help. Two more Mad Hatter victims turned up, one at the circus and the other here at the Manor, and Bruce and I- we were wondering if you would review their behavior, as well as the other victim from the hospital, and give us your opinion as a psychologist."

"There were three," Harley said, watching him carefully.

"Three?" he asked, squeezing her hand. "You… One came to you? Harley, are you hurt!?" he was instantly worried, a hand touching her cheek as he looked her over.

"I'm fine. He bit the police officer not me. And I would have called you sooner, but…" She puckered her lips a little. "He found me at Barbara's, so bad news, her dad had police at her house. Good news, I got the preliminary files from Gordon already, he put them on his desk for me when I could get away… at the police station."

Dick stared at her for a moment, his jaw tightening. "Damn it, Harley! Now you'll be wanted for escape from lockup- what if you couldn't have gotten out? What would you have done? What do you think that would do to me!?" he cried, his eyebrows knit in worry.

"Everything's alright," Harley assured him, grabbing his hand. "It's just the officer at Barb's wouldn't let me leave since I was a witness. When Gordon got there, he had no choice but to arrest me. He put me in one of the holding cells, and I used my phone call to call Jason to come break me out. It's not going to be the worst thing on my long list. Okay? It's all fine."

Dick pursed his lips, but he didn't say anything.

"We need to analyze these victims," Bruce said seriously, watching Harley. "Are you up for it?" She shot Dick one last look before turning toward Bruce.

"I read through the files on your two… visitors on my way here. They're all response symptoms blown impossibly out of proportion. There is no way it's natural," Harley told them. "The scary part is, they're all reacting differently. Whatever is happening to them, is eliciting a unique response from everyone it… infects. George, the janitor at Arkham, had a psychosis snap so severe, he couldn't even speak anymore. Erik at the circus, was reverted back to a basic from. Talking only in his primary language and probably repeating the last thing he heard. He may have returned to the circus because that was the last place he was going before Joker and Hatter got a hold of him. The little girl June is using key phrases associated with someone extremely paranoid or who believes in conspiracy. She keeps saying 'they' or 'them', is scratching herself as if to remove something, and is classifying Damian as a part of it." She paused looking around the room. "I don't know if they're all experiencing the same thing that's driving them crazy, but if they are, it's scary to think of what it's doing to these people. It breaks everyone differently."

Bruce nodded slowly. "You need to see the recordings of Richard Brook," he said, leading her to the clock. Turning the hands to 10:47, the clock swung open, and he stepped into the elevator. Dick was hesitant to follow them, but he did anyway. When they reached the Batcave, Bruce led her over to the computer banks and began playing the recording; it started with them walking toward the ICU as Gordon talked. Dick stood by uncomfortably, trying not to listen to the ominous nursery rhymes again.

At the end, Harley stood up, shuddering slightly. "Are the other two still alive?"

"Yes, but they don't even speak," Bruce told her. Harley nodded.

"I can…" Harley cleared her throat. "Sorry. I can only guess that the Joker and Hatter are experimenting. Whatever they did to him," she waved at the screen, "wasn't as strong as what they did to some of the others. Cannibalism in some of the others is a break beyond what we saw out of the three today. Richard, while obviously disturbed, was well enough to find a way to communicate. I can't say he would have gotten better, but he would have been able to function. I just don't know if that was intentional to get his… his message across." She ran a hand through her hair.

"Their reactions are different each time, but from the toxicology reports, I think it's safe to assume that they're being given the same drugs. Different doses and some varying toxins in each victim, but the heavier percentages were all similar." Bruce nodded. Dick's eyes were fixed on the screen, where the video footage was paused.

"If you look into all the victims histories, you might find something to indicate their break," Harley offered. "The one that attacked the officers may have had a police history. Something may have been said to June to make her think Damian was involved in what happened. And maybe Joker or Hatter did say one of… one of those nursery rhymes to him, so that's how he communicated."

"One or all," Dick muttered.

"We'll look into that," Bruce ignored him.

"I'll let you know if I think of anything else. You might get something from the psychologist who talks to them, but I don't know if there's much else we can get from them." She shrugged.

"Thank you for your willingness to help," Bruce smiled a little. "Despite Dick's… well. Thank you." Harley nodded.

"Anytime." She grabbed Dick's hand and pulled him with her to the elevator. Once inside, she spun to face him. "You had no right," she told him. "You had no right to keep what he said from me." She tried to sound angry but was a little pale.

"Look at you, you're terrified. I kept it from you so you could sleep at night," Dick replied.

"That's not fair. At least I would have known to be afraid."

"Why would you want to know? Honestly? I could have gone my entire life without hearing the disturbing, screwed up 'message' from the Joker. We know he's after us, and that was the extent of the message. You didn't need to know the finer details of every twisted word." Dick stepped off of the elevator, walking through the now empty library towards the door.

"You still shouldn't have kept it from me," Harley mumbled as she put her coat on. "You don't have to keep things from me so I'm not afraid. I don't want you to be alone with that sort of thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a little too forcefully. He'd torn his coat to try and save Erik, and he shivered in the lightly falling snow as he walked to the car. "I can handle this."

"Just because you can doesn't mean you have to," Harley sighed. "I'm right here. I'm always here, and I don't want you to worry yourself to death about something and not tell me about it."

"I'm not _worried_," he lied, helping her into the passenger seat before getting into the car himself. His hand shook as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine.

"Dick you look like you haven't slept in a week," she countered, watching his profile.

"I've gotten sleep here and there," he snapped. "Just because I don't get much sleep doesn't mean that I'm worried. I work. I go out with Batman, I stay up. Sometimes I can't sleep and I'll just lie there-" he huffed in exasperation- "that doesn't have anything to do with anything. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you, and I'm sorry if you'd rather sit up petrified with me, but that's not going to happen."

"You don't get to make that decision for me," Harley retorted. She refrained from clenching her hands into fists.

"I'm just trying to take care of you!" Dick cried defensively, rubbing his eyes.

"Then make sure I eat or something. Don't try and keep from me the danger we're in. That's being stupid not protective."

"Thanks, I'll remember that," he muttered, crossing the bridge into Gotham. "I'm sorry if I've never really been in a situation like this, I don't really know what I'm doing, you know."

"That's why I want you to talk to me about it!" Harley cried. "So we can work through it together."

"What do you want me to talk to you about!?" he demanded. "Is this still about what the crazy guy said, or do you want to know everything!? I'll tell you every word Batman and I say while we're on-duty. Every bad feeling I have about this- I have a filter for a reason, Harley I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well it hurts me worse when you keep things from me. Then I'm stuck imagining it's the worst possible thing."

"What could be worse than the truth, Harley? What could be more wrong than what Richard Brook said? What could you possibly imagine that isn't already happening, or that doesn't keep me up at night?" Dick turned onto their street.

"I don't know," she cried, dropping her head into her hands. "Why are you being so frustrating about this?" She tried not to sniffle as her anger caused her eyes to water and throat to clench.

Parking the car in the garage, Dick looked at her. "I'm not trying to be. I care about you, and I keep things from you because they terrify me. I don't see the sense in us both being afraid, especially not when I can spare you from it."

"It's just so hard knowing you go out every night and face these things, and I can't be with you. And then you come home and keep them from me."

"I know," Dick said, and then helped her out of the car. He was quiet as he walked into the kitchen and his dogs attacked happily, yipping and jumping up at him until he petted them and released them into the backyard. Dick paused. "I don't want you with me, out there. It's… a separate life, in a way. I don't mean this in a bad way, if you could, I'd be alright. But… I'd rather be with you, _here_. In our life. With no Batman… no Nightwing."

"But you would regret it if you gave it up," Harley told him. "You love helping people."

"I do. But sometimes I just wish it was you and me. I wish I could sleep beside you. I'm so afraid I'll lose you to this," he breathed. _To him_. _I'm afraid I'll lose you to him again._

"And I'm afraid I'm going to lose you too. You don't think every time I have to watch you walk out that door, I'm not petrified you won't come back?"

"I know, but I've made it this far. I've been stabbed, poisoned, shot- there's nothing that can keep me from you. Harley… I have a… confession? Of sorts, to make." Dick glanced at her, his cheeks reddening. "I'm scared that he'll come for you, he'll take you; I'm… more than that, I worry that… that you'll choose him. It doesn't have anything to do with faith and I don't question your love for me at all, it's just… I don't really know." Dick looked down, examining his hands. He cleared his throat. "Well. You wanted me to tell you things." Harley grabbed his hands.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said quietly. "No matter what. There is nothing in the world that could make me choose him. I love you. If you're here with me, I'll always be here."

"Okay, Harley," Dick nodded, biting his lip and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"You need to rest." She kissed him on the check. "Go on," she nodded to the stairs, "off to bed." Harley jumped when Dick grabbed her hand in a panic.

"You're coming too?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied instantly, seeing the look on his face. Dick relaxed a bit and then let the dogs in, following them upstairs to the bedroom. "You better actually sleep this time. I don't want to have to listen to Damian complain you're washed up because you fall asleep on the job."

"I'll try, Harley." Dick sighed, stripping down to boxers and a t-shirt and crawling into bed. "It's just not that easy."

Wally leapt up and crawled under the covers and Dick buried his face in the dog's fur, his arms wrapped around it's body. Clark looked up at Dick and Wally and then whined at Harley, cocking his head as he watched her. After a moment, he curled up on Dick's discarded clothes on the floor.

"Come on," she said to Clark, kicking her shoes off. She curled up on the bed, tucking her hands under her pillow and smiled at Dick. Clark jumped up, circled around, and laid down, resting his face on Harley's hip. Dick peeked out of Wally's fur. The dog was already snoring.

"What," he whispered, smiling back at her.

"Nothing. It's just Haly is kicking again, and I'm picturing how hard it's going to be when I have to try to get _both_ of you to sleep." She giggled. Dick smiled.

"I don't think I'm ever allowed to use the excuse 'I'm not tired', am I? Then again, if I'm up all the time, maybe I'll take the night shift."

"Oh, I am planning on putting your distaste of sleeping to good use." Harley grinned. Dick rolled his eyes.

"But not right _now_, of course," he smirked at her, squeezing Wally. The dog grunted and kicked him in his sleep.

"Nope. Go to sleep."

Dick groaned. "Yeah, that's what I thought. _Fine. _You win." He picked Wally up and dumped him at the foot of the bed, still snoring, and then he tugged Harley closer, kissing her cheek. "Good night."

"Good afternoon," she chirped back, smiling into her pillow.

"I'm never going to get to sleep if you keep acting so adorable," he mumbled. "Stop turning me on and go to sleep."

"You're the one who's supposed to be going to sleep," she muttered.

"I'm trying, but you keep distracting me," he whispered, and she could tell that he was relaxing as he faded into sleep.

"Then I'll stop being so adorable," Harley whispered, kissing his nose.

Dick smiled a little, but she knew that she'd lost him. He'd already drifted off, his arms still wrapped around her as Wally kicked in his sleep at their feet.


	14. As A Family

_**Deck the halls with...**_

_**Despite the recent escalation in Joker attacks, Dick refuses to be deterred from the spirit of the season. It's his first year with his brand new, makeshift 'family', and he doesn't intend on wasting one second of it.**_

_**Friendly neighbors Will and Molly come to help, caught up in Dick's excitement as well. There's a sadness behind the light in his eyes, and a broken heart behind his smile, but Harley, just as broken as he, can mend it.**_

"Dick, what the hell is that?" Harley asked. She was sitting in the recliner in the living room, and Molly sat on the couch. Molly had convinced Harley to take up knitting a few months ago, so a basket of yarn was set between them as they talked. The first few rows of a pink baby blanket were abandoned on Harley's lap.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked innocently.

"Are you dragging a tree in here?" Wally jumped through the branches of the pine tree, yapping happily.

"I'm…" he stared at her. "Oh come on, it's got a tarp around it, Harley," he whined, tugging harder at the freshly cut trunk, oozing sap and filling the room with the festive scent of pine. "Besides, you told me that I could start decorating for Christmas once November was over. December first was _two days_ ago. I'm late!" He cried out suddenly as his snow-covered boots slipped on the hardwood, and he fell flat on his back, the tree still stuck in the doorway. A cold wind blew in through the half open door, and Will poked his head in.

"Come on, _pull_, you whiny baby. It's just- oh hi, Molly!" he waved, and shoved on the tree. Dick shouted as it flew through the door, landing on top of him; the trunk nearly took his head off, yanking his beanie off of his head as he ducked and then stared up at it in surprise.

"Will!" Dick squeaked as his friend shut the door. He dusted the snow off of his hands and then laughed when he saw Dick trapped under the tree.

"Get him out from under there," Molly scolded her husband.

"Wally, here," Harley called the dog. He'd been leaping around the tree, his tail whipping around Dick's face. Wally sprinted to her and stumbled over his feet, rolling to a stop on the carpet.

Will lifted up the tree, and Dick squirmed out from under it, snatching his beanie off of the stump. He grinned at Harley, his nose and cheeks flushed. "I got a tree!" he declared proudly.

"Yes, I see that." Harley laughed. "I hope you at least remembered the base for it in your excitement."

Dick's face fell.

"You don't have a base for it?" Will cried.

"I was gonna get one! I was going to stop at a store to get one on the way back but then the tree fell off on the highway and the excitement was just- I'll get one!" Dick bit his lip. Harley laughed at him.

"Will, go fetch our extra one," Molly told him. "And take Lilly with you. She'll want to help Dick decorate."

"Assuming he has decorations," Harley added.

"They're all in the trunk," he muttered angrily. Harley laughed at him getting upset.

"Did they fall out on the highway too?" she teased.

"No!" he shouted over his shoulder as he walked out to the car. Harley heard him slip and fall on the sidewalk. Will had headed out through the front door and was marching through the snow to his house.

"The snow fell yesterday, and he went crazy," Harley told Molly.

"Lilly built at least four snowmen. All of them were named Olaf."

"Dick sang _Let it Go_ the entire way home," Will laughed as he stepped into the house, loaded with shopping bags of boxes of decorations and lights. Lilly trailed in after him, proudly carrying the tree base in front of her. She kicked it a little and stumbled. She dropped it by Clark and laid on the dog's back, giggling.

"He made me watch it twice yesterday." Harley rolled her eyes. "He went out in the snow storm to buy it so we could watch it… twice."

"Will, can you get the last of it?" Dick asked, stumbling into the living room. He dumped the shopping bags on the floor and beamed at Harley.

"I bought you cocoa and cider and eggnog- I think there are four things of eggnog- and we have gingerbread, and we have to make a house…" he trailed off, digging through the bags.

"Didn't you get a bunch of cider before Thanksgiving?" Harley asked. "We can't be out yet can we?"

"Well Jason came and stole two jugs of it, and I spilled the other one. I don't know why he needed that much cider." Harley watched Wally scamper over to the tree and sniff it.

"I think you should put the tree up before Wally starts chewing on it."

"Wally chews on everything," Dick muttered, shoving the loveseat in front of the windows out of the way. He dropped the tree stand there, and Will helped him set it upright; he screwed it in place and looked at Lilly. "Go get me a pitcher of water, okay? We need to feed the tree." She scampered away as Dick picked up the stray branches all over the floor, and the ornaments spilled out of their bags onto the carpet. Harley got up and went over by him.

"Any particular decorating method you're going with, Mr. Grayson?" she asked with a smile, holding out her hand for some ornaments. Dick smiled, shrugging his jacket off. His fitted dark green sweater accented his muscular arms and chest. He stacked six boxes of multi colored flashing Christmas lights precariously in her hand.

"Unwrap those, and put them all on the tree. I'll show you how." He smiled broader, his eyes shining as he pulled out a strand of lights. "Start at the bottom, see? so we can plug it in. Then wrap it around going up, and tuck it into the branches so it looks nice-" he leaned down and started tucking them into the tree gently. Harley mimicked him, and Lilly helped her tuck it in.

"Am I doing this right?" Harley asked the girl. Lilly giggled, nodding her head.

"It's just decorating a tree," Will told her, digging around for the coca. "It's not rocket science."

"Well Dick seems to be treating it like an art form," Harley replied.

"It _is _an art form," Dick insisted, unwrapping the other five strands of lights. Harley strung the lights over a branch.

"No," Lilly told her, moving the strand.

"Okay, I'm not doing this." Harley raised her hands in surrender. "You normal people with your super secret Christmas traditions. No."

"No you have to help!" Dick cried, looking up at her from where he'd tangled two strands of blinking lights together. He was covered in them, draped over his shoulders. "I can't do this alone; I want to do it as a family!"

"But I'm going to do it wrong," Harley whined. Will had sat down next to Molly, and the two of them were watching the commotion around the tree.

"Have you never decorated a tree before?" Will asked Harley in disbelief.

"I think I did when I was little." She thought about it. "I know we had a poinsettia when I was twelve. Does that count?"

"No, and that's why you have to help me," Dick smiled and tugged something out of a bag, standing up. He'd plugged in the Christmas lights tangled around his shoulders so they flashed pink and blue and gold and green. Harley giggled, and he showed her the mistletoe in his hand, kissing her gently.

"You're ridiculous," she told him. Dick laughed, the brightly colored lights illuminating his face with a warm glow as he smiled at her lovingly.

"You already knew that," he breathed, kissing her again before stepping back and wrapping more lights around the tree.

"I'll try," Harley sighed. "But when I mess up, fix it when I'm not looking, so I can pretend I did it right."

"I always do," he nudged her, kissing her head. He finished untangling all six strands of lights, putting them on the tree. He stepped back, cocking his head. "Do you like garlands? What do you like? I bought garlands, tinsel, and some velvety ribbons like a Martha Stewart book." Dick looked at her, grinning.

"I don't know. How much can we fit on a tree?" She looked doubtfully at all of the bags.

"All of it," Dick insisted.

"Then lead the way oh great tree decorator," Harley teased.

"It's a science," Dick nodded in agreement seriously. "Well you can't do garland _and _tinsel, it looks tacky. So Harles, how do you want the tree to look? Classy, vintage, or… garland-y?"

"We did ribbon!" Lilly told them happily, digging through the bags of ornaments. "Mama, look." She held up one of a train.

"Lilly, put it back," Molly told her. "You have your own at home."

"But mom!" Lilly whined, clutching it to her chest.

"Lilly, listen to your mother," Will warned. Lilly threw the ornament back in the bag, crossing her arms. She pouted.

"We don't have any trains!" she cried. Her mother sighed.

"You can't take other people's decorations."

"But I want it!" she wailed. Will and Molly shot Dick and Harley apologetic looks.

"I think we'll take her home," Will muttered.

"That's alright," Dick smiled, his arm wrapped around Harley's waist.

"Come see us if you need anything." Molly told Harley as Will scooped Lilly up in her arms. She squealed and pounded her little fists on his chest.

"I think it's nap time," Will told her.

"No!" she cried.

"Thanks for talking with me," Harley said as the three of them left. There was a long silence. "The tinsel is the pretty stuff, right?" Harley asked. Dick pulled out the panels of tinsel, and it flowed over his hands delicately.

"This stuff," he smiled, the only light in the room coming from the merrily blinking tree and the lamp on the endtable. "It looks like frost when you put it on." He tore off a handful and sprinkled it over the branches. The silver tinsel caught the lights of the tree and sparkled cozily.

"Well then we'll go with 'this stuff'." Harley tore off a handful and started sprinkling on a different part of the tree. Dick watched her, the silver sparkling and catching the curve of her face. He reminded himself to breathe. She wore a heavy cable-knit sweater, deep red with white reindeer on it with comfortable leggings. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose braid tumbling over her shoulder, flyaways framing her face where the lenses of her glasses caught the light. Dick began hanging Christmas bulbs on the tree, trying to hide his staring through the branches.

"Are we allowed to put the ornaments up now?" she asked, catching sight of him. She sprinkled on the last of the tinsel in her hand.

"I… what?" he blinked, his cheeks pink. "Sure. The tinsel looks good," he smiled, and then he picked up all the boxes of ornaments and set them on the table. Harley couldn't bend down to get them off of the floor, anyway. Dick turned the radio on, soft Christmas music playing as he put more ornaments on the tree. He hummed along with it, carefully placing the wide variety of glass ornaments on the branches. Harley glanced at him. He seemed to know every song that played on the radio, humming softly as he worked, his dark hair falling into his face. The lights on the tree cast warm shadows on his angular face.

"Where did you find all of these?" Harley asked, pulling out the fun ones he'd bought. There were two dogs, the train, a circus tent, a snow globe, and a Bat Symbol among others. She smiled as she held up the one of pink baby shoes.

"Here and there," he replied. "There's this really sweet little Christmas shop in Downtown Gotham that I like to visit on patrol. It's open 24/7 in December except for Christmas day and Christmas Eve. The shop owner is an old man in a really shitty neighborhood. When I was bored in Decembers, I used to sit on the roof across the street and watch the shop; after I stopped four robberies there, people finally left him alone. But I like watching it. His windows are so colorful and bright and happy in a terrible part of Gotham… it's comforting."

"You've been waiting for Christmas since December twenty-sixth of last year, haven't you?" She hung up her handful of ornaments.

"I love Christmas," Dick sighed. "Everyone is so happy and together…" He stepped back and looked at the tree proudly. "Alfred and I used to decorate the tree."

Harley noticed that he said '_Alfred and I_.' Not Bruce. And '_together.'_ Living with the circus until he was eleven, possibly even doing Christmas Eve performances- he may not have had Christmas as a child, either. And while Bruce was very caring, he was certainly not the type to want to decorate for the holiday or make cookies or go ice skating. Harley hadn't realized that his urgent need for them to do Christmas 'as a family' was his desperate attempt to break the long running tradition of loneliness and disappointment at this time of year between the two of them.

Dick made cocoa as they finished decorating the tree. Harley hung the last ornament and stepped back, smiling proudly at the sparkling lights and tinsel, and Dick handed her a mug. The last lyrics of _White Christmas _played over the radio.

"Now the star," he grinned, picking up a delicate gold and glass star for the top of the tree. Dick looked at Harley. "Come here, I'll boost you up." Before she could protest, Dick had scooped her into his arms and lifted her up with ease, her legs draped over his chest as she sat on one shoulder. He held her hand for balance and gave her the star.

"I feel like I'm going to fall." She clenched his hand tighter, nervously stretching toward the top of the tree. Dick smiled gently.

"You know I'll catch you. Don't you trust me?" She carefully placed the topper on the tree and Dick set her gently on her feet again. "See? That wasn't so hard." He pushed a flyaway hair out of her face.

"Then how about next time _you_ get lifted up." Harley grinned, pushing her glasses up her nose. Dick shook his head and laughed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back of the room. He turned her towards the glittering tree, beaming proudly.

"Doesn't that look fantastic?!" he cried, not taking his eyes off of the tree. "Wait, I forgot." Dick ran over to the bags of decorations, pulling out a red velvet tree skirt with white trim; he tore the tag off with his teeth and set it nicely under the tree. Harley smiled at the tree, watching the lights flash. Wally trotted over by Dick and sniffed the skirt he was putting down.

"Did I put the star on crooked?" she asked, tilting her head. Dick tilted his head, too.

"I don't think so. Even if it is, it's perfect." Harley rolled her eyes, walking over beside him.

"Are you going to get this excited to put lights on the roof?" She adjusted some of the tinsel on a branch. Dick grinned.

"I got a _ton _of lights for the outside," he replied, sitting down on the floor to play with Wally. The dog had wandered over with his ball and whined at Dick's feet. As soon as he threw it, Clark leapt off of the couch to play too.

"Do you want any more cocoa?" Harley asked, picking up the container from where Dick had left it on the couch.

"Sure." Dick smiled, picking up the empty bags and ornament boxes and putting them in totes that he'd bought for storage. He sifted through some of the other things in the bags, various wreaths, boxes upon boxes of lights, as well as plenty of stupid knick-knacks that he'd no doubt just plucked off of shelves because he liked them. Dick accepted the cocoa she handed him and took a sip.

"This house is going to look like an elf threw up in it, isn't it?" Harley asked, eyeing all of the stuff.

"No!" Dick said, frowning slightly. "It will look nice. It's festive," he defended.

"I don't think we're going to be able to move." She nudged one of the wreaths with her foot.

"Why?" he glanced at her, taking her hand and pulling her close. He swayed a bit with the music playing.

"Christmas is taking over," she said firmly.

"Oh," he nodded earnestly in agreement, trying to keep the smile off of his face. He wrapped an arm around her, still dancing.

"I think Christmas fever has already started infecting you," she murmured. He nodded his agreement again, his lips brushing hers as they danced slowly in the soft glow of the lazily blinking Christmas tree lights. She opened her mouth to say something, and he caught her with a kiss, one hand resting on her cheek. Dick rested his forehead against hers, humming quietly and then singing.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need._" He grinned as he sang the lyrics, his deep voice sending a chill down her spine. "_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree-_"

"-you're such a liar," Harley laughed against his lips, and Dick chuckled at her words.

"_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know; make my wish come true,_" his lips brushed her ear, and he grinned. "_All I want for Christmas is you_."

"And a baby, probably more dogs, I think you're still bent on your own 'Nightwing signal', and-" Dick stopped her lips with another kiss, and she could feel him smiling. He held her close as he bit her bottom lip gently, the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his arms around her drawing her in. He kissed her nose, and she rolled her eyes. "And of course you want _that_."

Dick chuckled, his lips on her cheek. Harley sighed, her fingers gripping his sweater as they both still swayed slowly with the music. They both ignored Wally as he whined, jumping on the couch and watching them; Clark was lying on the tree skirt. Dick took the elastic out of Harley's hair, running his fingers through the braid to undo it. Harley buried her face on his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck. "I love you," he whispered quietly as he stroked her hair. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he held her close and pressed his lips to her forehead, humming along with _I'll Be Home For Christmas_. His blue eyes closed as he took in the moment, breathing deeply and inhaling the scent of her rosy perfume. "I got you something," he finally said.

"As long as it's not another puppy," she mumbled, her lips against his neck.

He reluctantly pulled back away from her and dropped down to one knee. Her body tensed, her eyes going wide. Dick dug around in one of the shopping bags and produced a small, velvet box, standing again. He smiled. "Here," he said, handing it to her. Inside resting on the soft fabric was a silver pendant, delicately cut into the silhouette of a trapeze artist swinging from the shining chain.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, trailing a finger across it. Dick beamed, carefully taking it out of the box and draping it around her neck, his fingers brushing her skin as he clipped it in the back. It fell at a pleasant length, resting just on her collarbone.

"I had it custom made for you."

"You shouldn't have." She turned around and gave him a hug, her arms over his shoulders. "But thank you."

"I want you to have nice things. A house full of nice things," he stroked her hair. "Always keep it with you, and I'll always be there."

"Well I already have a nice house," she told him, "with a nice tree, and now a nice necklace, from a nice man. It's too bad I'm not a nice girl." She grinned, her fingers trailing along the back of his neck. Dick closed his eyes and smiled.

"I love my crazy girl."

"I love you too," she murmured. Dick nuzzled her cheek and then bit her ear, smiling.

"How much?" he whispered, inhaling the scent of her hair.

"Enough to have your child," she whispered, running her fingers through his hair. "Enough to come back from the dead. Enough to visit my family and put up with yours." She gave him a quick kiss, biting his lip before pulling away. "How much do I love you?" she breathed in his ear. "More than anyone has ever loved someone before."

Dick leaned his head back, his eyes closed as he stifled a moan. "God I love it when you do that," he grinned stupidly, and then met her eyes. He held her gaze for what seemed like ages; she wanted to drown in those blue eyes forever, but he leaned down and kissed her slowly. Her eyes drifted closed slowly as she melted into the taste of his lips- but not before she'd seen the kitchen window over his shoulder.

And the face peering through it.

Ghastly white with a blood-red grin; it was gone as soon as her eyes flew open again.


	15. It Was Just A Dream

_**It couldn't last.**_

_**The warmth, the safety; it was just a dream. Dick and Harley both wish that they could pick and choose their reality, but the true gravity of the situation prevents even the simplest fantasies. He will never leave them alone.**_

_**The Joker is constantly over her shoulder, and as if she didn't have enough to worry about, Commissioner Gordon has had no choice but to add her name to the Gotham's Most Wanted list, despite her actions with the Justice League.**_

The Commissioner stood in the glow of the Bat Symbol spot light waiting. He pulled his sleeve up, checking his watch; his breath huffed out in a slow cloud, refracting in the light.

"What is it?" Gordon spun around as Batman seemingly materialized out of the dark.

"Good, you're alone," Gordon said. Batman waited. "It's about Harleen Quinzel."

"What about her?"

"This isn't coming from me," he retorted, defensive at his tone. "I understand maybe better than I would like to about all of this. The pressure is coming from above my head."

"What pressure?" Batman asked slowly.

"Despite the reports I've filed, even with recordings and other data you've provided, proving all the help she's been providing as Harley Quinn, my superiors are still pressuring me for her arrest. Especially after her escape the other day. They are suspicious of how easily she escaped. They think I was neglectful."

"They want her to go back to Arkham?" Batman demanded.

"They want her to be arrested. Then they want to have her submit to a psych evaluation for the possibility of her going to Blackgate." Batman started pacing.

"I can't let them take her," he growled, thinking of what Dick's reaction would be. And there was the baby.

"I know that. I'm just giving you a heads up here. This is coming from the mayor. He wants me to make a task force."

"Why is he worrying about this instead of the Joker?" Batman demanded.

"I don't know. He says he doesn't like how it seems like she's hiding. I've kept her pregnancy out of the reports, even her arrest. To him, it's just suspicious."

Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. If Dick found out there was a man hunt for Harley…. He didn't want to think what Dick would do.

"When Dick hears this-" Gordon began.

"-He's not going to," Batman cut him off. "Under no circumstances is he to know about this." Gordon was silent for a moment but didn't argue. Heavy snowflakes started fluttering down from the dark clouds above.

"I have my best men on this. Many of them have worked with you before, and some of them went to his farewell party. They've all read the updated files on her." Batman took the hint. He needn't worry.

"Thank you Gordon."

"Did you just thank me?" He raised his eyebrows. "In all the years we've known each other," he glanced thoughtfully at the Bat Symbol, "even when I put this-" he cut off. Batman was gone. "Every time," he muttered.

* * *

><p>Harley sat in the chair by the window. The curtains were closed. Clark was curled up at her feet as Wally lolled across Dick's legs. She bit her lip, rolling the comm in her hands. She glanced back at Dick where he was sleeping on the bed, scarred, muscular back exposed with the covers at his waist. She hadn't told him what she'd seen. Putting the comm near her ear, she nearly turned it on. She put it back in her lap and sighed. One thing she had thought of was telling Batman about it, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't go behind Dick's back. She peeked nervously out of the curtains, but there was still nothing there. Snow had started to fall.<p>

Dick's hand trailed over Harley's empty spot on the bed, and his eyes immediately flew open. He spotted her sitting in the chair. She pulled her robe tighter, her face pale in the darkness.

"Harley, what's wrong?" Dick rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He was almost instantly alert, his concern etched on his features as he pulled the covers back and got out of bed. "What are you doing up? Are you alright?" His hand touched her pale cheek for a moment as he knelt in front of her in the chair.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "It's just…" she trailed off, glancing at the window. Dick did the same confusedly, and then looked back at her.

"It's just what, Sweetheart?" he asked quietly, one hand resting on her leg.

"I saw him," she whispered. Dick watched her carefully.

"Him, as in…" he trailed off, covering his mouth with one hand. He inhaled shakily, running his hand through his hair. "Okay. Where did you see him?" Dick asked, fighting to keep calm.

"I could have imagined it," she tried to assure both of them. She crossed her arms protectively over her stomach. "The kitchen window," she reluctantly admitted. Dick thought for a long time, the snow patting softly against the windowpane. He finally stood.

"Come on," he took her hand gently, helping her to her feet. "You need to come back to bed, for one. Your hands are freezing. You need to warm up." Tucking her into their bed, Dick made sure the bedroom door was locked and the windows were latched before laying down beside her. He was quiet and steady, but Harley could sense his unease. The dogs, too, felt Dick's sudden unsettled mood, and Clark laid down in front of the door to return to sleep as Wally rested his chin on the footboard, his ears perked up as he watched. Dick's fingers laced with Harley's, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He stared straight up at the ceiling. "It'll be okay," he whispered gently, holding her close.

"You're not going to go back to sleep." It wasn't a question. They both knew. She pinched her eyes shut, letting herself fall into the feeling of him holding her. It was safe. It was home.

Dick didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to _think._ He had known this would happen, that the Joker would find them, but he hadn't been prepared for it. The Joker had been silent for so long. Images flashed through his mind- being trapped with Lilly in Will's burning house, Harley bleeding out in his arms; the pain of the Joker's torture. Harley felt him flinch, and she closed her eyes tighter. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. His muscles were tense under her hand, and every noise outside made Harley jump. She could feel Dick's arm tight around her, gripping the shirt she wore. The snow pattered silently on the windowpanes. "It's okay," he repeated softly in the dark.

"I know." She reached up and touched his cheek. "It is going to be okay." Dick inhaled shakily, trying to calm his racing heart and control his panic. He knew that she was right, that nothing would happen tonight, at least; that was almost worse. The suspense terrified him. "We'll tell Bruce about it tomorrow, and he'll know what to do," she added. Dick smiled a little.

"He will. Try to get some sleep, Sweetheart," he kissed her head gently.

"Are you going to try?" she mumbled, resting her forehead against his. He shook his head slightly.

"No," he said truthfully. "I will not risk losing you. I won't let it happen again."

"It won't. I will never leave you again. Going to sleep won't change that."

"It could. Last time you died- I let go of you for one minute. I let go and let my guard down, and you died in my arms. I'm not going to let that happen again," he repeated, his jaw set tight as he stared at the ceiling. She felt his fist clench against her back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

"You did what you did because you had to. I understand," he said quietly. "And you know what my response is. I would have rather spent my time with you than been pushed away. It doesn't matter now, it's the past, Harles," Dick sighed slowly.

"But it does matter." Harley got the pucker between her eyes. "It still bothers you."

"No it doesn't," he moved so he was laying on his side, his arms still around her as he faced her, his head resting beside hers on her pillow. He kissed the wrinkle between her knit eyebrows, and then kissed the corner of her frowning lips softly.

"Yes it does," she muttered. "You worry about it all the time. And I'm still _so_ sorry."

"I don't worry about it," Dick pressed his lips to her neck, his warm scent relaxing her. Her eyelids drooped a bit. "Sometimes I remember it; I remember the pain and the rage and the heartbreak- but I smile. What else is there to do but learn from it? If I dwelled on everything that had happened to me, I'd be like… I'd be like _Bruce._ Which, of course, there's nothing wrong with that. _But_- it's not _me._ I don't want to be unhappy. I know I have to let these things go, so I do. Simple as that. Yes, you died, and yes, it tore me apart. But you've put me back together again, Harley. You make me whole." Dick combed his fingers through her hair, pulling it back from her face as he looked her in the eyes. A thumb traced over her cheek slowly, and he smiled lovingly.

"I love you," she whispered. She closed her eyes, reaching up and holding his hand. Dick pulled her hand close and kissed her fingers, closing his eyes.

"I love you, too, Harley. More than you could imagine." His voice was quiet as he spoke, holding her tight with one arm.

"Good." She nuzzled her face into his pillow. "Now go to sleep." Dick smiled, listening to the snow falling gently outside. He relaxed into her warmth and the feel of her hand in his, her thumb occasionally tracing along his finger as she drifted off. He, too, allowed himself to fall deeper into sleep, the dogs keeping watch for him as he did.

Harley suddenly jerked awake to Dick's scream as he sat bolt upright in bed. She couldn't tell if it had been three minutes or three hours; she dove after him in a panic, clutching his shoulder until she realized that he'd just had a nightmare. His face was white and drenched in sweat, and he gasped for breath as he stared at the door, terrified eyes unfocused. "-there, he was right _there_-" he stuttered, pointing. She wrapped her arms around his trembling shoulders. The dogs peeked up at them, whining.

"It was a dream," she told him, trying to slow her racing heart. "It was just a dream."

"Just a…" Dick trailed off, not taking his eyes off of the door. He blinked a few times, his hitched breathing calming a bit as he shook off the sleep and woke up completely. Dropping his head in his hands, he let out a shaky laugh. "I'm so sorry," he breathed, his whole body still trembling slightly.

"It's okay," she whispered, holding him close. "You don't have to be sorry."

He was silent for a moment. "It was just- so vivid-" his voice cracked, and he closed his eyes tighter.

"Everything's alright," Harley murmured, running her hand through his hair.

"He was _there_," Dick whispered, shuddering slightly. "He was there, and then he was by the bed, and you were-" he coughed a bit. "-it was so _awful_. Just before I woke up he had that damned silver knife at my th-" Dick froze, taking his hand away from his throat where he'd touched it as he talked. Blood glistened on his fingertips. Harley grabbed his hand.

"Dick?" she asked worriedly; she leaned forward to look at the wound. He tilted his head up a bit so she could see the small, two-inch long shallow cut on his throat. The blood had drained from his face in terror. "Oh my God." She moved to get up, there was blood on her robe and in her hair from where she'd held him. "I'm calling Bruce."

"Yeah, do that," he said numbly, horrified into shock. Dick got up quickly and went into the bathroom to get a better look at the wound. Blood had dripped down to his collarbone, and he quickly grabbed a towel to stop the bleeding.

"He didn't answer his comm, but he answered his phone on the second ring," Harley said, walking into the bathroom. "I think I woke him up." She opened one of the drawers and pulled out the first aid kit.

"How?" Dick breathed, sitting on the toilet and looking up at the ceiling so she could bandage the cut. "How could he have come through locked doors and past the dogs…" he trailed off, breathing a bit harder. He tried to suppress his panic.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly, focusing on bandaging him. She put all of her concentration into it because she didn't want to think. She didn't want to realize how close he'd been.

_I almost died,_ Dick thought numbly. "Is Bruce coming here? Or are we going there?" His voice was hoarse as he watched her carefully.

"He said he was on his way and hung up, so I'm going to say we're staying here." She trailed her finger lightly across the bandage and leaned back to make sure it was okay. Dick still didn't move.

"Harley… Why isn't he _doing _anything? He could have finished me. What the _hell _is he waiting for?" Dick asked, his voice wavering. "This waiting is driving me insane."

"Don't say that," Harley said weakly. "Don't say that he… that he could have." She pinched her eyes closed, trying not to picture it. Dick stood, his hands still shaking as he gripped hers.

"We need to figure out what the hell is happening," he said quietly, hugging her close.

"How can we stop him?" Harley asked, her voice cracking. "How can we keep him away?" She buried her face in his neck. Dick knew the answer, and knew that Harley wouldn't accept it. She again felt his fists clench against her back, his muscles tense in fear and anger. They both jumped when there was a pounding on the door downstairs. Harley reluctantly pulled away, slipping her hand into his. By the time they'd walked out to the hall, Bruce was on the stairs, putting his key back in his jacket pocket.

"What happened?" he demanded. Dick swallowed hard, rubbing his throat.

"He got in, Bruce. He was in our bedroom and he could have killed me-" his fingers touched the bandaging again- "but he didn't. He disappeared." Dick came down the stairs to him, holding Harley's hand. Bruce quickly looked at Dick's neck.

"How did he get in?" he asked, looking back at the front door he had just come through and toward the bedroom.

"We don't know," Dick replied hoarsely. "You just unlocked the door. It was locked all night."

Bruce looked between the two of them slowly. "Pack your things. You're staying at the Manor for the foreseeable future."


	16. Technically Eleven

_**It's time to escape. **_

_**He's driving them towards a breaking point. After Harley spotted the Joker outside of the window, he broke into their house, leaving nothing but a wound on Dick's throat. They flee to Wayne Manor in a desperate hope that they can escape the Joker.**_

_**But can they even feel safe there? Harley wanders the halls while Dick is busy in the Batcave with Bruce. Damian soon joins her, and she learns more than any of his brothers combined could possibly know. She doesn't know why, but finally- she feels comforted.**_

Harley walked past the library again; she paused. The mansion was big enough to get lost in, but she kept coming here. She glanced anxiously at the grandfather clock before quickly walking past. Wandering into the foyer, she went up the stairs, one hand on the rail and the other on her stomach. She glanced toward the room her and Dick were supposed to be sharing and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped at the voice behind her, and then turned to see Damian standing beside Titus, several books in his arms.

"Oh, um, Dick and I are going to be staying here for a while," Harley muttered. Damian cocked his head.

"Why?" he asked simply. He wore a green hoodie and sweatpants; it was probably the most casual she'd seen him dress in the past five months. He had a habit like his father- he was always incredibly meticulously dressed.

"The Joker was in our house." She clenched her hands into fists so they wouldn't shake.

"And you didn't end him?" Damian inquired casually, walking towards her. He stood just up to her chest, still so small as he looked up at her.

"We didn't even realize he was really there until he was gone," Harley defended herself. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"I never took you for the type to soften, Quinn," he said, turning on his heel. Titus trotted beside him.

"It's a good thing I did," she retorted, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I never said it was a _bad_ thing," Damian half glanced over his shoulder. "Aren't you going to follow?"

"Where are we going?" Harley asked. She trailed after him. Damian shrugged, hugging his books closer in to his chest. Harley caught sight of two titles; _Journey to the Center of the Earth_ and _Treasure Island._

"I don't know," he replied.

"Fair enough." She walked beside him for a while. "What exactly have you been up to these days?" she inquired.

"Reading, mostly."

"Has Selina been unbearable since the engagement?" Harley grinned.

"Completely," he groaned. She laughed.

"Is she stressing Al out?"

"Oh _incredibly._" Damian rolled his eyes. "I think Father is getting tired of every little thing that he has to choose," he chatted. "I'm not _entirely_ sure what my role entails, but…" he trailed off, realizing how talkative he was being.

"Don't worry about your role." Harley ignored his sudden stop. "Selina was mentioning how Bruce hasn't asked his groomsmen yet," she hinted.

"Oh," Damian looked down. He cleared his throat. "How are you? I mean, _you_?" he gestured to her belly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Harley smiled. "You going to come visit once the baby's born?"

"Why would I do that?" he glanced at her, shifting his books in his arms.

"Because you miss Dick, and he loves you, and I will _not_ have you thinking this baby drove you two apart," she threatened him. "I'm a psychologist so don't try and lie to me."

"That's _not _what I was going to say," Damian snapped. "I'll admit that the Manor was… more of a _home_ than a base camp with Richard here."

"And you have avoided him since you found out about the baby," she pointed out. "Or was it me?"

"I have nothing against you or the child," he said quietly. His voice wavered. She could tell he was lying. "I'm incredibly happy for you all."

"No you aren't. You're lonely and stubborn just like your father."

"It's just…" Damian stopped, staring at the floor. The usual disdain in his voice was gone, and in it's place- for the first time _ever_, quite possibly- was the unsure voice of a ten year old boy. He closed his mouth tight and frowned.

"Just what?" Harley pried gently, stopping next to him.

"Nothing," he looked away when his voice cracked, hugging his books tighter.

"It's not nothing, and keeping it to yourself is just going to mean I'll bug you about it till you're fifty," she warned.

"Richard was always… _mine_. He's more of a role model to me than my father is." Damian glared at her. "Do _not_ under any circumstances tell _either _of them that." He dug his sock into the carpet and stared at the hole it made, frowning. "He is… He _was_ always there when I wanted to see him, but now…" Damian sighed.

"Damian," Harley sighed. "How many bedrooms are there in my and Dick's house?"

"I don't know," he snapped, stepping away from her. "I didn't expect you to understand, anyway."

"There are three bedrooms," she told him in exasperation. "We have an extra room for visits. Not only does Dick want you to visit, he expects you to. He's still yours whenever you want, all you have to do is say something."

"I can't," he shook his head angrily. "They all… _tease _me. I can't do anything. I haven't been able to speak to Carrie since Jason found out about-" he huffed angrily, sitting down with his back against the hallway wall.

"Then don't tell them." Harley shrugged. "Dick wouldn't tell them; he'd be too happy to see you. Did you ever think he misses you too?"

"Not at all. He's far too happy with you to notice me."

"Well he does," she assured him, putting her hands on her hips. "You're his as much as he's yours, and I haven't been that much of a happy distraction with all that's been happening anyway. He said something about needing to bear tackle you into a nap again."

Damian smiled a little, looking down at the books in his lap. "What happened with the Joker last night?" he asked suddenly, looking up at her. The top book on the pile had gold titling along the side. _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._

"He was outside the window," Harley replied, anxious all over again. "When we were sleeping… he came into the room. Dick's okay, but he may have a scar… on his throat," she added lamely, shivering. Damian watched her.

"And why are you so against killing him? He's obviously willing to murder the man you love. ...and _you_." He added slowly, genuinely curious. Harley was still for a moment.

"In that month," she said slowly, "when everyone thought I was dead... I became someone I never want to be again. My reason for leaving the Joker was to be a better person for Dick, but to stop him I ended up forgetting that." She rubbed her arms like she was cold. "I killed and manipulated and did whatever I had to in order to stop the Joker, and I was fine with that... until Dick." She looked seriously at Damian. "You'd probably understand this better than anyone; you've vowed not to kill anymore. But what I did was the easy way out, and I had to watch how that broke Dick. I will _never_ forgive myself for what I did. I guess killing the Joker now is the easy way, and I don't trust that. Killing him would solve everything, and Dick knows that, but I think it would hurt him more than he realizes. I don't want to see him regret that forever," she whispered.

"I don't kill anymore for Father," Damian said slowly, looking thoughtful. "I suppose it has _something_ to do with pleasing him, wanting him to be… _proud_ of me, I guess. I don't regret the murders I've committed. I genuinely don't care what anyone thinks of me, save for him. He showed me that it was the easy way out, but sometimes I still think it's the _only _way. I still won't do it." He looked at her, his face relaxed as he talked. "I think Dick has made you a better person, the same way he has for everyone. For Father, for me, for Jason- even for _Drake_, though I don't see what you could improve there. He's already so good, I just sometimes feel like… like he's better than me." Damian blushed. There was a pause, and then he continued.

"As for the Joker, well; the guilt may not have to fall on you. At this point, I feel any one of us would feel no regret if we killed him. Hell, even _Tim_ would do it." Damian dropped his head back against the wall calmly, looking at the ceiling. "But we won't because what Dick has done for us, you have, as well. We all complement each other. We're a family." He rubbed a thumb along the spine of a book; one she recognized as his sketchbook. "Sometimes you meet people, and they change your entire perspective. And suddenly, you're a better person and they are too and you feel right at home there. I think you have changed this family, Harley, for the better."

Harley eyed him. "Are you sure you're not the psychologist? I think I was just outdone by a ten year old."

"October twenty-fifth," he said quietly, not looking at her. "I never felt the need to tell anyone when my birthday was. I wasn't even _born_, per se. But I'm technically eleven now."

"You're… We missed your birthday?" Harley cried. "I don't care if you don't think it's important, this _is _a big deal! You didn't even get a cake!"

"I didn't _want_ one!" he defended, shocked into anger again by her excitement. "What could I possibly need? Birthdays are a stupid ritual in which I'd receive cake, that I don't enjoy, and gifts that I don't need. I already have anything I could ever want here," he crossed his arms.

"And you'd pretend to hate every minute of it. Having a birthday isn't about doing something you don't want- like a cake- it's about… Having what you want. Everyone you want to see is there, even Tim sorry, because they love you. I mean sure, they'd give you gifts you don't want, but that's because they love you. Everyone you love gets to fawn over you, and you can be all grumpy, but you want that."

"I _really _don't," he muttered.

"Then what _would_ you have wanted? It's _your_ birthday. What would you have wanted to do if you could have picked something?"

"I would have…" Damian looked down. "I already have all the things I want. I have a family, and a life of constant adventure, and my dog-" he shrugged- "I don't want anymore." He looked away, staring down the hallway. She could tell he was lying.

"Tell me," she pried, smiling.

"It's stupid," he practically whimpered.

"Going to see the Russian ballet? That kind of stupid?" Harley grinned.

"I quite enjoy ballet, actually," he said, in a feeble attempt to change the subject.

"What is it?!" she demanded.

"It's just dumb things!" he cried. "I want stupid things like a girlfriend! A Hogwarts letter, my own games; I always play games on Carrie's Xbox, but Father doesn't want me to get video games- I still don't have a bicycle, I want a camera so I can take pictures of things, and sometimes I want to make normal friends. I want to see my mother sometimes, and I want to go to museums and stuff, and I want to do things like go to movies, and I've never had a real sleepover and…" Damian trailed off, and even he looked stunned at his outburst.

"Come on." Harley held out her hand to him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Where are we going?" he eyed her suspiciously and slipped his hand into hers as he stood.

"We're having a sleepover, pillow fort, cheesy movies, and all." She dragged him to the parlor. "I'm going to find Alfred to round up all the junk food there is in the place. Don't even think about running and hiding," she warned.

"You don't have to do this," he said flatly, still clutching his adventure novels.

"Yes I do because _you're_," she poked him in the shoulder, "going to be my bodyguard tonight so I can sleep at all." She smiled, ruffled his hair, and went to find Alfred. Damian straightened his hair and dumped his books on a table before following her timidly.

"You… you aren't going to _tell_ anyone about what I told you?" he asked hopefully. Harley looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"When I was ten I had a really big crush on a boy named Billy. I kissed him on the playground, but he told me I stunk and told all of his friends. They laughed at me for a week, so I put itching powder in his shorts. He had a severe allergic reaction and had to go to the hospital, missing so much school he failed a grade." She smiled a little. "There, now we both know a secret about each other. If you don't tell, I won't tell."

"Alright," Damian agreed with a smile. "Although I may use the itching powder idea for Jason."

"Your job," Harley told him, stopping at the kitchen, "is to plan the fort and pick the movie. And the movie _has_ to be terrible."

"Why does it have to be bad?" he planted his elbows on the counter, watching her get food out of the cabinets.

"So we can make fun of it," she explained, popping a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Okay," he replied, shrugging as he wandered out into the hallway.

"Also," she called after him, "find the dogs! They make great pillows." Damian did as she said. When Harley walked into the parlor a bit later, he was wrapped in a blanket in front of the TV watching the dogs play. Alfred trailed in behind her, helping to carry the food. "What movies did you find?" she asked, handing Damian her armful of snacks and drinks to set down on the floor beside him.

"I hadn't looked," Damian confessed, tugging the top corner of a blanket over the sofa. He'd made a little blanket tent in front of the TV.

"Then let's have a look." Harley wandered over to the movies. She scanned the selection, frowning at the poor choices. "There's nothing he-" she cut herself off. "No way." There was one movie not like the others. "Why do I have a feeling Dick is responsible for this being here?" She pulled the movie off the shelf. "_Have_ you _seen_ this movie?" Holding up _Napoleon Dynamite, _she grinned.

"That is a terrible movie. Most likely why Richard enjoys it." Damian took the movie from her and helped her sit down in the tent, going to the DVD player to put it in. He'd left his sketchbook open on the blankets, and stretching across the open pages was a drawing of the library, incredibly detailed as he'd outlined each book on the shelves; Bruce was disappearing behind the secret door in the clock. Damian returned as she looked at it. Instead of getting angry like he usually did, he sat down crosslegged beside her. "I like drawing Father."

"Well you do it really well," she complimented him. "You captured him perfectly; I swear he even _looks_ tense." She snuggled into her pile of pillows.

To her surprise, Damian curled up beside her and grabbed his sketchbook. "He is tense. He always looks like that. Tense and condescending." He turned a page back, where a small drawing of Bruce sitting thoughtfully in a chair by the fireplace was sketched under a drawing of Titus sleeping. "I like drawing people." Damian's head was heavy on her shoulder. "Father is very controlled. A lot of strong straight lines- Drake is curved. He slouches a lot." He turned to a drawing of Tim reading a book with Stephanie leaning on his shoulder. "Richard is very loose and flowing, like an acrobat; Jason stands oddly, like he doesn't quite belong." He continued to flip through his sketchbook, mostly pictures of Alfred and Selina and Bruce, with many of his brothers and several of Harley. "I like drawing you and Richard. I use very light pencil strokes, because he's so happy…" he went on, talking about his drawings and telling her why he drew certain things. Harley pointed out the ones she liked, laughed at some of the funny ones, and asked about why he drew some things. She glanced up at the movie just as the drawing of the liger appeared and giggled at the difference between it and the drawing of Allie Damian was showing her.

"You should really show these to people more often, Damian." She told him, looking at a sketch of Alfred flipping a pancake. "They're really good."

"I don't like to show them to people," he said slowly, glancing up at the movie. "Showing it would be inviting judgement. I get enough of that from my brothers. Besides," he added quickly. "I'm already better than them, no need to put them down further." He turned the page and then quickly covered it, flipping the page again before Harley could see. He blushed. She grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" she asked, not turning the page back because she didn't want to make him angry, but not letting him hide it completely.

"My dreams," he said quietly, turning the page back. Unlike the others, these sketches were drawn in dark charcoal. "And _not_ the good ones," he added. Both pages were a jumbled mess of scenes from his nightmares- the Joker wearing a Batman cowl, Carrie tied up like a puppet with vacant eyes staring off of the page, Dick handcuffed to the wall when the Joker had tortured him, his face painted horribly and blood dripping down the knife in his shoulder; most of the drawings depicted Damian standing alone, twice with Batman's bloody cowl in his hands. He cleared his throat. "I get them out of my head by drawing them. Doesn't stop the nightmares. Jason's told me we all have them, so I guess there isn't much else to do about it."

"We do all get them," Harley murmured, her finger tracing the picture of Dick. She shook her head slightly, snapping out of it. "But the only temporary cure I've found is a hug." She grabbed Damian and pulled him close to her before he could protest. He hesitated, but then his slender arms wrapped around her, and he buried his face in her shirt.

"Thank you," he whispered, and then settled himself into the blankets again. "This is my favorite, it's the last page-" he flipped the page and four sketches of Carrie took up the space; smiling out at him, wearing giant headphones and looking at a computer screen, pointing a camera at him, or asleep on a couch. He smiled. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Absolutely," Harley agrees, smiling at him. "Do you spend a lot of time with her?"

"Yeah. She likes making movies. I tag along when she goes places, she likes hobos. I'm in some of her movies. They're not really made yet, but shes gonna complete them. And they're really good."

"You should invite her to the wedding," Harley suggested.

"I don't know. I haven't spoken to her since Todd and Drake humiliated me." He frowned thoughtfully.

"You haven't talked to her since then?" she demanded, frowning at him. "Damian, if you like her, you can't ignore her because you're embarrassed. _Especially_ because of something Jason and Tim said. They're morons _and_ currently single as well."

Damian giggled and closed his sketchbook, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders as he snuggled into her shoulder. "I'll talk to her tomorrow, then," he smiled and then yawned sleepily. His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket, his face falling. "It's Father."

"He's like ten feet away!" Harley cried, gesturing to hallway. "Why does he need to call you?" She pounded her pillow grumpily to get it into a better position.

"Because he isn't coming up. I'm going down." Damian stood sadly. "They have a lead. We're going out."


	17. John Doe

_**Is it a mistake?**_

_**Harley and Damian spent some quality time together, and Bruce's sudden interruption could cause friction between ex-con and the vigilante; between expecting mother and (tentative) future father-in-law. **_

_**Despite the argument, Batman and Nightwing head out to face yet another Mad Hatter and Joker threat, racing head on against the clock to save a man's life. The question is, however; mad, villainous or not, is every life worth saving.**_

Damian trailed down into the Batcave, a nervous look on his face.

"Why didn't you suit up?" Bruce demanded, picking up his cowl. Nightwing stood beside him, glancing toward the Batmobile.

"Because-" Damian was cut off as Harley marched into the cave.

"_Because_," she snapped, "I want to know what could _possibly_ be the reason that _two_ of you- _two_- need to call him down here at two in the morning."

"Gordon found more of the Mad Hatter victims. The most coherent one managed to tell him that there had been six- and they only found four. We need to find the other two before things get bad," Batman replied.

"Two missing people. Two of you," Harley pointed out. "Since I _know_ neither of you are going to sleep tonight, there is no reason you needed to call him down here to suffer with you."

Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"I wouldn't fight her, Bruce," Dick sighed, crossing his arms. "It won't end well."

"He's my son. What I say goes. And I say he's out of practice." Harley glared at him, her hand on her hip.

"He's your son," she repeated. "'What you say goes?' That is complete bullshit Bruce. He _is_ your son, not some expendable soldier for you to order about. He's just a kid, no offense Damian," she added. "He should be out spending _days_ with friends, hell, even in _school_, not just sleeping through them so he can spend every night chasing your sorry ass." She pointed at Nightwing, "And don't be like that. This is as much your fault. You set the standard for Robin."

"What?" Nightwing looked at her incredulously. "What, by doing my job right?"

Batman watched her for a moment, and then he looked at Damian questioningly. He shrugged a little and looked down. Batman's gaze returned to Harley. "Do go on."

"The two of you," she waved between them, "started this out of some mixed up emotions of revenge and grief. Of _course_ you two were going to have conflict. If you can't even have a healthy mental state, how were you going to have a healthy relationship? Don't believe me? Look how that turned out for me. It's no surprise you wandered off," she glared at Dick, "then _you_ went and found Jason and perpetuated this whole freaking cycle! You may have given him a better life, but you messed him up just as much, and _gave_ him the tools to do it. I'm surprised you didn't manage to break Tim! Do not continue this whole messed up situation with your son. Know how you do that? You _talk_ to him. You don't summon him when it's convenient for you. You ask, and you give information in return. Playing your Oracle has made it pretty clear that you have no idea how to communicate."

"Would you describe yourself with a 'healthy mental state'?" Bruce said darkly. "Or Dick? Does that mean _your _relationship is healthy? As for the rest-" He took a step toward her until he stood in front of her, almost nose to nose. Harley held her ground, but Nightwing stepped forward. "Do _not_ lecture me about parenting skills when you're barely coming out of the gate. I don't need my sanity criticized by the ex-lover of a murderous psychopath."

"Excuse me?" she breathed. Harley knew her hormones gave her terrible mood swings and that she should restrain herself, but she only managed to resist slapping him. "I _know_ I'm not exactly the poster girl for mental well being, but I'm doing the best I can here. A wanted fugitive can't exactly walk into a therapists office and ask for a session. But at least _I'm_ trying. You just keep running around trying to strike fear into everyone's hearts instead of dealing with what frightens _you_. You're getting married in a month Bruce! Selina has been remarkably patient considering what she's dealing with. And as for your 'parenting skills'," she spat. "I at least managed to raise myself. Grow up."

"Harley," Nightwing grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Batman. "Stand down." Harley yanked her arm away, still fuming.

"I thought you were going on a mission," she hissed, glaring at them.

"You need to take a breath," he said angrily. "He was out of line, but that was completely uncalled for." Harley's eyes flashed to him.

"I'm sorry if after months of a crazed maniac targeting me and the person I love, I'm a little stressed out. And after _you_ nearly die, and I'm left worrying alone, I'm a little annoyed. And after Damian and I had a nice little blanket tent for our sleepover, which I was going to get a decent night's sleep after days of restless nights, that I'm a little crabby. But yes after hearing _that_, I _am_ a little out of line."

"You don't need to be attacking allies, Harley," he snapped. Harley sucked in a breath, looking like she was going to argue for a second before turning around and storming out of the cave. Nightwing glanced at Damian. "Go upstairs. We don't need you tonight." He looked pointedly at Batman. After a moment, he nodded curtly. Damian quickly ran back toward the elevator before Batman could change his mind. "I'm sorry for her, Bruce," he said as he walked towards the Batmobile.

"Damian looked like he wanted to go back upstairs," Batman begrudgingly admitted. That was as close as he was capable of to admitting he might have been a little wrong.

"He just needs a break," he whispered as he got into the Batmobile and buckled his belt. Batman nodded, getting in beside him. The engine revved and they drove out of the cave. Nightwing glanced at him. "Just like old times."

"You talked just as much then," Batman commented.

"Sorry. I can be quiet." He fell silent, fidgeting. "...Why didn't you put a radio in this thing?"

"The same reason I didn't put the cotton candy maker in here like you wanted. I didn't need it."

"Oh come on, like you never listen to music?"

"I am fine with silence," he retorted.

"I got some music," Nightwing pulled his phone out of his pocket, going to his iTunes and playing a song loudly. Batman shot him an annoyed look. Nightwing grinned and turned it up louder. "Have you and Selina picked a song?" He watched Bruce for his blank expression. "Have you picked _anything_?"

"I picked the woman," he replied quietly in the loud music. Nightwing beamed at him.

"You know once Bruce, you told me that I shouldn't look up to you, and I told you that I'd learned everything that I know from you. Apparently I haven't."

"And what's that?" he asked curiously.

"You've got the whole playboy thing going. Even if you pretend it's just a persona, you're still really… I dunno, _good_. Good at talking to women, good at knowing stuff like that- I could barely get through proposing to Harley _before _you interrupted. You kinda saved me, I sounded like an idiot."

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he assured Nightwing. "I was too stunned by what was happening to move before you saw me," he admitted. "It was a nice proposal," he added quietly, staring at the windshield.

"Thanks," Nightwing smiled a little. He chuckled softly. "You know it seems like not too long ago we were in this same situation, sitting in the Batmobile- and you were lecturing me for sleeping with her."

"And she got pregnant, so I was completely justified."

"Yeah, yeah, how many times do I have to say 'you told me so'?" he muttered, smiling a little as he turned his music off. Batman could tell he didn't regret it.

"I am… happy for you two, that you're going to have this baby… and that you're happy together," Batman said slowly. Nightwing smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bruce. I already knew that that was how you felt, but… it means a lot that you said it."

"You'll be a good father. I don't think Harley will let you be anything but," he adds.

"Yeah she's… I'm sorry for what she said," Nightwing said as he got out of the Batmobile.

"She had some fair points," Batman muttered.

"That was her opinion," Nightwing shrugged it off. "Okay, Gordon found the four on this street, by the apartment building down there. Assuming that the Joker and the Hatter dumped them all here together, then they couldn't have gotten too far. What do you think, five or six block radius? Or do you want to go wider?"

They heard a scream somewhere close by, and Nightwing froze. "Or we could just follow that," he quipped as they both leapt into action. Batman ran down the street it had come from, where a woman in a supermarket parking lot was fighting off a man chasing her around her car. Batman threw two Batarangs, taking out the man's knees. He fell and continued to crawl towards her. Nightwing pulled the woman to the side as Batman restrained the man; he struggled and writhed against the concrete.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Nightwing asked, and she stared back at him, too stunned to answer. "Miss, did he hurt you?"

She blinked away her shock. "You're Batman," she breathed, looking down at him. Nightwing shook his head, and she cleared her throat. "N-no, I'm not hurt," the woman replied. "But when he chased me around the building, he was with someone!" she added. "Another man was with him, he seemed just as _crazy _as him. But I think he hurt him!"

Nightwing looked at Batman, still kneeling on the concrete. "Take him to Gordon. I'll go get the other one."

"Nightwing-" Batman shook his head when his son cut him off.

"They're easy takedowns, Batman. I'll get him, you go. Low voltage shot with the taser should put him down, and I'll bring him in. Go assess the others, too, see what we can learn from the coherent one."

"Be careful," Batman growled, hefting the struggling man to his feet. Nightwing looked at the woman.

"You can drive?"

"I'll speed home," she said quickly, getting into her car. Nightwing rolled his eyes as Batman disappeared into the dark towards the Batmobile, and Nightwing began walking cautiously around the corner of the supermarket, prepared for anything.

"H-help-" A weak voice called from the darkness. Nightwing broke into a run before he found a man curled up behind a dumpster, his coat pulled around his face.

"Hello," Nightwing knelt. "I'm here to help you. What's your name? What happened?"

"I don't remember," came the fragile voice. "There's so much blood and it's mine and I- I don't remember who I am…"

"Memory loss as a result of experimentation by the Mad Hatter," Nightwing guessed. "We'll figure it out. The man you were with attacked you, but lucky for you-" he struggled to pick the man up carefully in his arms- "there's a hospital around the corner." He was a lot thinner than he appeared with his heavy winter coat. Nightwing's breath caught the lights of the street lamps as he huffed at the effort of carrying the man. "Just stay with me. We're almost there."

"I'll stay… with you…" he said weakly. His skin was pale save for his reddened nose and cheeks in the cold, and unfocused green eyes stared out from under a relaxed brow. The man's dark brown hair fell in waves over his slender forehead, matching the general thinness of his face.

"Batman; we've got a John Doe here, memory loss is the cause. Serious injury; taking him to Gotham Mercy. This might take a bit." Nightwing spoke into his comm.

"My name is John Doe? Doe..." he said weakly.

"No, it's an expression," Nightwing assured him, his arms burning from the effort of carrying him. He could see the hospital's emergency entrance just ahead.

"Wha's your name?"

Nightwing chuckled. "Nice try, Pal, you could be bugged."

"There are bugs on me!?" he cried, trying to flail.

"No, no it's a slang term for- forget it-"

"Nightwing, keep me updated. I have the one with me restrained," Batman told him through the comms.

"Roger that," he replied as he hurried through the hospital doors. After a moment, two nurses brought a gurney and took the man away. Nightwing stared after him, but he was pulled from his thoughts by the woman at the desk.

"Um… Batman's friend? Nightwing? Er- can you fill out some paperwork?"

"Sure," he sighed, walking to the desk. She watched him as he scribbled what he knew on the paperwork, and then she shook her head.

"Sorry. Here. Just um… sign your name…"

Nightwing looked at her skeptically.

"Right. Did he tell you his name?"

"No. I think he has brain damage resulting in memory loss, but I'm not really a doctor."

"No, I guess not," she breathed, looking him up and down. He cleared his throat and she blushed. "Sorry. I've just never seen you guys up close. You're… really hot."

Nightwing was relieved when a doctor touched his shoulder. "Sir," he said as Nightwing turned around. "We have him on morphine, and he should be alright. He's asking specifically for you. If you hadn't brought him in, son, he would have died. You saved his life."

"It's what I do," Nightwing shrugged as he followed the doctor down the hall, glancing into rooms and distracted by the beeping and quiet bustle of the hospital at night. The doctor directed him through a door where the man was lying on a bed with bandages around his neck and forehead. He smiled when he saw Nightwing.

"My hero," he said dizzily.

"It's nothing, sir," Nightwing smiled. "Can you tell me anything you remember?"

"I don't remember anything. It's like I bathed in chemicals and came out white as snow."

"You don't remember _anything _about where you were held, who by?"

"Nightwing, Sir," a nurse came into the room. "The GCPD and we- well we work closely and we have a lot of tech that other hospitals don't and well-" she stuttered- "we tend to do things that they want us to do especially in these cases, like check missing persons reports-"

"-get to the point," Nightwing pressed.

"Well we're cleared to access the police database. His DNA… it doesn't match anyone in the system. He has no record of any kind, not even a name."

"Alright, we'll figure this out," Nightwing glanced between the two of them as the man smiled placidly into space. "Go call Commissioner Gordon for me," he said, and the nurse hurried out of the room. He pressed his comm. "The guy isn't in the system, Batman, we're working on it." He turned back to the man. "You're sure you can't tell me anything, Mr-"

"Mr. Doe," he laughed. Nightwing ignored him, but was suddenly uneasy. He turned back to the door and glanced down the hall, when he was suddenly struck from behind.

The man stumbled above him, holding his IV pole and grinning. Some of the tan face paint was smudged off of his pale skin. "It's actually _Joe_," he laughed, trapping Nightwing's arms with the IV pole and kneeling on his chest. He gasped, in a panic. "And I suppose I _should _thank you. You saved my life. That particular test subject was wildly out of control." The Joker leaned closer to Nightwing's face, grinning horribly. "You know, madness isn't all _that bad._ You should try it sometime. Then again, you _did _do me a favor, so I'll do you one."

He raised the IV pole and brought it down on Nightwing's head, and everything went black.


	18. Damned

_**Everything went black.**_

_**After the Joker miscalculated a subject's strength and was gravely injured, he was taken in disguise in Nightwing's arms to the hospital for medical attention. Upon learning that it was indeed the Joker's life that he had saved, Nightwing will face the question; would he still have been a hero had he not saved his enemy's life?**_

_**The nightmares that keep both him and his father awake at night could be coming true around them- and the resistance at admitting a fear of that is driving a rift between each of them and the women they love. Selina's doing her best, slipping up playing housewife and wedding planner, and Harley- trying to keep sane.**_

Selina stood over Dick, still unconscious on the table that had been cleared as a place for him to lay until he came to. She frowned, taking his mask off and smoothing his hair.

Bruce muttered behind her, pacing. "I shouldn't have sent him off blindly like that. I should have _known_ the Joker was up to something."

"There was no way you could have known that," Selina sighed. "It was an easy thing. Hell, when you sent him off, I didn't even follow, I-" she stopped suddenly, closing her mouth quickly. Selina turned on her heel and sped towards the elevator.

"You what?" Bruce demanded, catching her arm. Selina smiled up at him, touching his chest.

"I just want to make sure you're alright," she purred, her hand moving to his jaw. "Is that so bad?"

You've been… _following_ me?" Bruce choked out.

"Oh come on, Bruce," she dropped her sweet act, her hands smacking against her legs as she let them fall to her sides. "Don't act like it's such a big deal."

"You've been following me," Bruce repeated angrily. "What if something had happened to you? I wouldn't have even known you were in danger."

"I've been following the damn Batman for weeks! I don't think _anyone _could have gotten the drop on me if _you _never even noticed I was there!" she cried, throwing her hands up. "I would have been fine. I don't _need you_ to watch out for me! I _can _take care of myself, you know!"

"That's not the point!" Bruce objected.

"What's _your _point, then?" she snapped. "You're out _every night_, and if stalking you is the only way that I can be _near _you, then so be it!"

"But you _can't_ be!"

"Bruce, what the _hell_ are you talking about," Selina glared up at him.

"I can't lose you!" he practically shouted. He took a shaky breath. "I can't let you get hurt."

"Bruce," Selina shook her head, laughing quietly. "I know you never say it, but you love me, and you're afraid. Now try to see it from my point of view! I love you, and I can't let you get hurt. We can figure this out, I promise, but I just want to warn you- if you ever, _ever_ say that I 'can't be with you', I will kick the shit out of you." She glared up at him, her hands on her hips. "I know you don't want me to get hurt, but you can't say things like that to me." Her finger fidgeted with her engagement ring, and she looked down sadly. "I miss you. You spend all of your time down here. I _know _you love me. And I know you just don't have the time to spend with me, but… I still miss you."

"I know I'm being unreasonable," Bruce groaned. "I know I'm being unbearable, but I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt because of this. I love you," he said quietly.

"I know," she breathed. "You can't shut me out completely. You have to understand that I want to help; not to add weight to your shoulders but to take some off. It's what I'm supposed to do," Selina laughed a little, still staring at the cave floor.

"I don't know how to let you," Bruce admitted quietly.

"And I don't know how to help you," she sniffed, her eyes closed.

"Harley has pointed out to me," Bruce said slowly, "that you have been rather patient with me. And I… thank you."

"What else can I do?" Selina looked up at him. "I love you, Bruce. I have to take care of you, because Lord knows you don't take care of yourself. You'd have been dead long ago if it wasn't for me and Alfred. And Dick," she added, glancing to where he lay on the table, his eyes closed.

"I know. I'm…" he trailed off. Unable to think of the words, he pulled her close and kissed her, trying to convey what he couldn't say. Selina gripped his face as she kissed him back, pressing her body against his as she inhaled slowly. She pulled back and slapped him gently, smiling. Her forehead rested against his.

"I hate it when you do that," she whispered, kissing his chin softly. "You know I can't stay mad at you when you do that."

"That's the plan," Bruce mumbled, smiling as he kissed her again.

"And you're all about planning." Selina smiled into his kiss and hooked her thumbs under his cowl, yanking it back off of his face. Her arms slid around his broad shoulders under his cape. As she breathed harder, Selina shoved him back against the Batcomputer.

"Well it got you didn't it?" he asked, trailing kisses down her neck.

"You're not off the hook, you know. Following you? I do it because I want to help you. Let me help you," she breathed, catching his face and pushing it up as she kissed him hungrily. Her fingernails bit into his jaw as she pressed herself against him and hooked her knee around his hip. "God I've missed you. I want you. But… Dick, Bruce… we need to tell Harley. We need to help him." Bruce paused, his hands on her waist. He groaned.

"You're right."

Selina bit his ear, rolling her tongue and purring as she smiled. "I know I am, Dear, but I want to be so _wrong_," she hissed in his ear, pulling on his utility belt.

"Dick is right over there," Bruce reminded her, but his hands slid up her side. "We should go find Harley," he added as her breath tickled his neck.

"I'll get Harley," Selina ran her hands through his hair, biting his neck. She yanked his head to the side and kissed his neck lovingly. "You get Dick awake, and we'll get them both to settle down for the rest of the night. You're not going back out there. If you do, I'm coming too." She pulled away, giving his utility belt one last tug before walking toward the elevator.

Bruce was frozen for a moment, watching her walk away. He pushed off from the table and went over to where Dick was resting. Bruce checked his breathing before nudging his shoulder.

"Dick?" he asked quietly.

Dick groaned weakly, a hand reaching up to his forehead. His eyes suddenly flew open, and he sat up quickly; he gasped as the room spun. "Bruce! Bruce, the Joker, he-"

"-Dick! It's okay. You're back in the cave." Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. Dick panted, looking down.

"I- I saved him. He would have died." He clutched his head. "God, I screwed up, Bruce…"

"You didn't know," Bruce replied calmly.

"I- what? No, I should have known it was a trap." Dick swung his legs over the side of the table and stumbled a bit as he stood. "We need to talk to the others at the station, we have to look for the Hatter. Maybe he was close to the place where the victims were left, maybe…" He winced and touched his forehead, the room spinning.

"Dick, you can't work anymore. It will be daylight soon; go catch a couple hours of sleep, and we can figure this out in the morning."

"I can help, Bruce!" Dick insisted.

Bruce shook his head. "There's nothing more to do tonight. We'll coordinate with Gordon in the morning."

Dick looked like he was about to protest, but he instead shook his head. "If you say so, Bruce. But… Can I have your advice?"

"What about?" Bruce crossed his arms.

"I can't sleep. _Ever_. The nights I stay home, I fall asleep beside Harley; then I get up two hours later. Sometimes I read, sometimes I work out, sometimes I go jogging or do exercises- and then I take a shower. Harley wakes up, thinking I woke up before her… I don't know what to do anymore. I don't mean this in a bad way, but-" he leaned against the table, gripping the edge- "how do you _sleep_ at night?" Bruce sighed, thinking of a way to answer.

"I didn't use to. The thought that something could happen while I wasn't on watch kept me up all the time. One day I just realized I was shortchanging myself and everyone else." He shrugged. "By not sleeping, I was leaving myself weak and vulnerable when I was awake, and by not sleeping, I was doubting that all of you could take care of yourselves for a few hours. It doesn't make it easy to fall asleep, but it makes me feel like it's more… okay."

Dick looked up at him, sighing slowly. "Thanks, Bruce." He stood carefully and walked towards the elevator. When he stepped out of the elevator, he ran into Selina.

"I'm sorry," Dick smiled. "Hey, is Harley asleep?"

"She's in the parlor, with Damian. I didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her what happened."

"Good. That's… good." Dick said slowly, walking up to his bedroom. Selina stared after him in confusion. Dick stripped his Nightwing suit off, tugging boxers on before falling into bed and drifting off almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Harley awoke to the barest traces of sunlight through the curtains in the windows of the parlor. She carefully slid herself out from beside Damian, mindful not to nudge any of the dogs curled up around them, and tiptoed through the mass of blankets. She went up to Dick's bedroom; she knocked quietly before entering. He was lying on the bed, dark hair stuck down to his sweaty forehead as his head tossed on the pillow. His face was pained, and he mumbled weakly, letting out the barest whimper.<p>

Smiling gently at the sight of him, Harley went over by him. She smoothed his hair back and kissed his forehead. Dick caught her hand as his eyes flew open, and he gasped, suppressing a scream. He counterattacked, using her hand to flip her over and slam her down onto the bed on her back; she stared up into his clouded, furious blue eyes above her in shock.

"Dick, it's just me!" she cried.

He blinked a few times, clearing away the haze of sleep. His eyes went wide when he realized that she was the one he'd attacked; Dick stumbled back and fell off of the bed, scrambling away from her. "Harley! Oh God- d-did I hurt you?!" he breathed hard, watching her in terror. Harley stayed still.

"I don't know," she said truthfully, taking stock of the situation. Dick's hands shook. He could still feel the adrenaline, the terror that he'd woken up with only matched by the fear that he could have harmed her.

"I'm so sorry! Oh God…" he covered his face with his hands, gasping. The nightmare had been so vivid.

"Okay, I'm going to try and sit up, and you're going to come sit by me," she told him.

"Okay," he breathed, his chest still heaving. Her voice was calm in his panic, though he was still reluctant to step towards her. Harley slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard.

"I think we're good. Now get over here." She patted the spot beside her. Dick walked to the bed but didn't sit down, still looking absolutely horrified at what he'd done.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated hoarsely.

"I've healed from worse, now sit down beside me and tell me what the hell your nightmare was about."

"It was- what? Why the hell do you want to know that?" He looked at her in confusion, mopping a hand across his face as he calmed down. His hands still shook.

"Because you looked absolutely petrified and just tackled me to the bed."

"It's fine. I'm- I'll be fine, I just need a minute," he assured her. "You just frightened me is all, the Joker's gotten the drop on me twice in a span of two days-"

"-Twice?" Harley interrupted, looking suddenly anxious. Dick's face went white, and he brushed his hair back from his forehead, where a welted bruise had darkened from his temple to the corner of his eyebrow. "What happened?"

"One of the men we were searching for, the unaccounted for crazies- one of them was the Joker in disguise. The other man attacked him, and he got hurt. I took him to the hospital, thinking he was a victim; they saved his life, and he attacked me. I don't…" Dick trailed off, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, Harley! That was the second opportunity he had to murder me, and he _didn't_. He's just toying with us! I don't know what to do!"

"You're sure you're okay?!" Harley leaned and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer so she could look at him. She touched his cheek as she examined his forehead. "He could have killed you! Dick…" She squeezed her eyes shut. "We can't keep living like this," she whispered.

"What other option do we have?" he replied quietly. Dick looked at her, stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and he cradled her face; kissing her gently and then hugging her tight.

"I don't know," she mumbled. "Maybe we should get away. Go somewhere he can't find us until he's caught."

Dick considered this, holding her close to his chest as he laid back on the bed. He stroked her hair slowly, closing his eyes. "Maybe. Harley, I don't know if we can leave, though. Bruce is… Bruce is pretty unstable. I need to help him." He sighed slowly. Harley looked up at him, watching his handsome face in the dim light; his bare chest rose and fell under her hand slowly as he contemplated. Dick knew he was lying. _You're the one unstable_, he thought. _You're the one who needs help._

"I just want us _both_ to be safe," she whispered. "Bruce has Damian. We could even ask Tim and Jason to come back and help him, but I don't know how much more of this I can take." She buried her face in his chest, listening to him breathe.

Dick closed his eyes as he held her with him. "It's worth a try." He didn't want to tell her what he really thought. That they couldn't run. She sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright," he smiled a little. His stomach growled and he laughed, looking at her. "Okay, maybe something to eat would be a good distraction."

"Come on then." Harley kissed his chest before sitting up. "What do you feel like having this morning?"

"I feel like…" he smiled a little. "Omelets. Do omelets sound good to you and Haly?"

"Omelets sound just fine." She crawled out of bed. "Let' go." She tugged on his arm. Dick let her lead him out of the bedroom, yawning as they walked. He squeezed her hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"You look good today," he smiled, bumping her with his shoulder.

"Well you look like hell," she told him truthfully, smiling up at him.

"I know. But I'm at least a hot demon, right? Not like the creepy ones in _Poltergeist_." He laughed.

"Ew gross." Harley wrinkled her nose. "Definitely a cute demon. One that seduces women or something."

"I must be pretty damn good to seduce an angel," he grinned, pulling her to a stop and kissing her wrinkled nose. "Or is it backwards? Are you here to raise me from perdition?" His hands stroked her belly, his forehead resting against hers. She giggled when the baby kicked his hand, and Dick pulled away from her kiss at the last minute and then walked down the hall, her hand still in his.

"I don't know. I think we've probably both been dragged down together." Harley stepped closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't say we're damned just yet."


	19. That Would be Stressful

_**The stress is growing overwhelming.**_

_**Selina knows that Bruce is Batman. She loves it. Because of that, however, he's never there to spend time with her. Bruce is well aware of his negligence, and he can see Dick and Harley heading down that path as well. He can see his son turning into him.**_

_**The Joker's attacks have had them all on edge recently. Dick is unravelling, slowly but surely, and when Harley's stress takes on a whole new angle, he's set off, turning his back on his family in a panic.**_

Carrie walked into the parlor to Damian standing on the couch brandishing his pencil at Tim.

"Get away, Drake," he hissed.

"I didn't do anything!" Tim cried. "I just asked what you were doing." Harley was curled up in Dick's lap as the two of them watched the scene. Bruce was in his chair, not bothering with them as Selina showed him things in a magazine. "This is why I never come to visit!"

"What's happening, Damian?" Carrie giggled as she tucked her short ginger bangs behind her ear. Slipping her shoes off to avoid tracking snow; she walked toward the couch. Damian glanced at her before glaring at Tim.

"Drake is asking to lose a limb," he muttered.

"I just wanted to see what you were writing!" Tim whined, flopping onto the floor. Damian held his notebook close to his side, his nose up in the air as he looked at Tim with distaste. "Hi Carrie," Tim mumbled, his arm over his eyes. Carrie smiled and pulled Damian back down into his seat.

"Hi Tim," she smiled sweetly and ran her hands through Damian's hair. He jumped. Carrie giggled and planted her elbows on the back of the couch. "Hi Bruce, Selina; how are you?"

"Hi Carrie," Selina smiled at her. "Good to see you again." Bruce nodded toward her.

"So what were you writing?" she whispered over Damian's shoulder, tugging her sweater closer around her arms.

"Harley suggested I write a letter to my mother," he replied stiffly. Harley smiled to herself, playing with Dick's fingers. Carrie glanced at her and then looked away.

"That's lovely," she smiled, coming around the couch to sit beside him. She looked at Harley. "How are you? Are you doing well?"

"I'm great." Harley grinned at her. "I'm glad Damian invited you over." Tim made an ooing noise from the floor. Carrie kicked him as she crossed her legs, grinning as Tim cried out.

"You wouldn't be so _cocky_ if Jason was here to hold your leash," she smirked, smoothing Damian's hair. He looked at Harley, panicked.

"Or Steph," Harley added, giving Damian an encouraging look. Tim sat up and glared at her, and she laughed.

"Did you seal the deal with blondie yet?" Carrie smiled a little.

"No, Drake is unskilled with women as with everything else," Damian input.

"And we all know _you _are," Tim smirked spitefully, and Carrie glared at him. She kissed Damian's cheek gently, hugging him tight. Damian's eyes went wide, and he dropped his notebook in his lap.

"Ew!" Tim whined, looking around at everyone coupled up in the room. He fell back onto the ground, his arms splayed above his head.

"Don't worry," Harley told him, "Alfred's always here for you."

"Why are you guys here? I thought you guys would be at home, living out an early honeymoon." Carrie smiled at Dick and Harley.

"We decided to take a… mini vacation. We're staying here for a while," he shrugged. "Spending time with family."

"Well that sounds nice," Carrie smiled, ruffling Damian's hair. He made a strangled whimpering noise.

"We may go somewhere else for a while," Harley added, looking at Dick. "Just to get out of town."

"Oh? Where do you think? I hear Metropolis is absolutely beautiful during the Christmas season," she pulled her legs up under her, her arm draped around Damian's shoulders. He pressed his lips together tightly, his cheeks pink.

"We don't know." Harley shrugged; everyone looked a little more tense. Carrie glanced around in the dim light cast from the fireplace and the massive Christmas tree that Alfred had meticulously decorated the night before. He'd spent all night up making it look perfect.

"Was… it something I said?" she asked, glancing at Damian. She frowned and stroked his blushing cheek.

"No, you're fine," Dick smiled. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

"I'm a director and an actor. I can see through all that bull crap that you guys put up for the public. I know you won't tell me. Someday I'll break through the walls." She put her hand down on Damian's leg. He stuttered a bit.

"I wouldn't try," Bruce told her lightly, but his face was serious.

"So Carrie," Harley cleared her throat, "what have you been up to?"

"Nothing, really, taking jobs where I can and working on a documentary about Gotham. Corrupt law enforcement, abundance of psychopaths… vigilantes and all." She glanced at Bruce. "It's very good so far, though I've been arrested twice. Trespassing. Takes a chunk out of the paycheck."

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Harley told her. She squeezed Dick's hand. "I'm going to go find Alfred and get a drink of water. Want anything?" She stood up and stretched out.

"No need, Miss Harley, I'm right here. If it's water you'd like, I'm afraid I've only brought cocoa. But I shall get you some." Alfred smiled lightly from behind the couch, offering Carrie and Damian mugs of cocoa. They took them and Dick reached for his.

"No, coca sounds great." Harley smiled at him. "I just needed to stretch my legs a little." She grabbed her mug from him, and he went to go offer some to Selina and Bruce. Harley stepped back to sit by Dick when she gasped. Her coca tumbled out of her hands and splattered across the carpet as her hands flew to her stomach, her face contorted in pain.

"H-Harley!?" Dick leapt to his feet, catching her arm and holding her upright carefully. "What's- Harles what's wrong? Talk to me," he pleaded, helping her sit down.

"I don't-" she was cut off as another wave of pain radiated out from her stomach; she clutched Dick's arm for support. Damian was on the edge of the couch watching her carefully, and Tim had sat up.

"I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong! What hurts?" Dick cried, trying unsuccessfully not to panic. Bruce looked pale, his hands clutching the armrests of his seat.

"Should I call the doctor?" he demanded. Selina swatted his arm.

"Both of you let her breathe," Selina scolded. Harley leaned back on the couch, crushing Dick's hand in her own as she breathed deeply.

"They just feel like contractions," she said weakly, shuddering from the next wave.

"What!?" Dick practically shouted. "But this is- she's not- what do we do!?" he cried.

"Stop yelling," she snapped. "You were there for lamaze class. They're subsiding anyway." The next contraction was less painful.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked. "Do we need to take you to the hospital? I think we should."

"Guys, I think it's just-" Tim tried to say but was interrupted by Dick.

"I second that!" Dick inhaled deeply, trying to calm himself. Carrie stood but Damian remained seated on the couch. Harley sat up a little.

"We don't need to-" she choked off, leaning back and closing her eyes. Her face was pale and her lips puckered together.

"We need to go to the hospital," Dick decided, carefully picking her up and hurrying towards the door. Carrie grabbed a blanket and followed as he burst out into the snow, gently putting Harley in the passenger seat of his car and buckling her in. Carrie threw the blanket over her as Dick started the car. Damian and Tim slid into the backseat.

"Dick I think you're overreacting. We should just wait."

"If we wait and it isn't a problem, then it would be fine, but if we wait and it _is_, we won't have time to do anything to help her. I'd rather make an ass of myself than have something happen because I didn't act," he snapped, glancing at Harley. He started down the drive, going as fast as he could without being dangerous in the snow. Harley held the blanket close.

"You know they're going to check ID, right?" she mumbled stubbornly.

"Father called your doctor. He says go there not to the ER," Damian piped up from the backseat, checking his messages. Harley was going to retort but needed her breath to keep from crying out as the next contraction hit, not as violent but still painful. Dick grabbed her hand, driving expertly with one hand as he bit his lip nervously.

"It's ok, Harley, just breathe-"

"Don't tell me what to do," she snapped in frustration.

"I'm just trying to help, Sweetheart," Dick said, crossing the bridge into Gotham.

"I know," she groaned. "I'm sorry." She leaned her head back against the seat.

"Shhh, it's alright," Dick squeezed her hand gently, pulling into the hospital lot. He got out and picked Harley up carefully again, carrying her through the front doors. "I need to get to Dr. Canley's office," he told the nurse that approached them hurriedly. Tim and Damian shuffled in the doors.

"She told me you were coming," the nurse told them in a calm voice. She pulled a wheelchair over. Dick put Harley down gently, squeezing her hand before letting go.

"No," Harley said, blushing at the sight of it. "I can walk."

"It's ok, Harles," Dick assured her as he helped her sit down. The nurse grabbed the handles on the chair and strode forward through the halls.

"I feel ridiculous," Harley muttered.

"You don't look it," Dick said worriedly. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she hissed. Her hand was on her stomach, nervous for the next contraction.

"Harley," Dr. Canley said, popping up from around a corner to walk beside her wheelchair. "Nice to see you." They reached a waiting room. "Let's see what's happening." She gestured to a room, and the nurse rolled Harley in. "Mr. Grayson, if you and your guests would wait here while I give her a check up." Dr. Canley went into the room, letting the door swing closed on Dick, Tim, and Damian. Dick stared at the door in shock.

"But I…" he trailed off, biting his lip nervously. Tim tugged on his sleeve and led him back to the waiting room where they sat and looked expectantly at him. Instead of joining them, Dick paced the floor. He hadn't grabbed a jacket, and his light cotton longsleeve shirt was unbuttoned at the collar. Some of the bruising was still fading from the Joker's attack, and he'd changed the bandage on his throat where he'd been cut. His dark hair fell in front of most of the deep purple bruise across his forehead, but some of it still peeked out under his bangs. He looked tense, but at the same time like he was unraveling as he chewed his lip nervously, his arms crossed.

"Dick, I'm sure it's nothing," Tim tried to assure him. "When Steph had her baby, she got these pre-contraction things all the time." Dick turned slowly and glared at him.

"And you didn't tell me this before!?" he snapped, running his hands through his hair and pacing again. "All this time I was thinking that I'd hurt her somehow- injured her when I attacked her this morning-"

"-You what?" Damian sat up.

"It was an accident," Dick waved his hand dismissively. "I was having a nightmare again and I guess I'm a little _unstable _lately, and I kinda- well she didn't do anything more than touch me, but it woke me up and in a panic I kind of counterattacked her." He bit his thumb, tucking his arm under his elbow.

"You're lucky she was okay," Tim cried. Damian glared at Dick.

"I know I am!" Dick snapped furiously. "I can't sleep at night. When I do, they're night terrors. So most of the time, I _don't _sleep. Don't talk to me about her safety. I have it _handled._"

"You're the only one attacking her so far," Damian muttered.

"You have no room to talk when you've nearly killed all three of your brothers on occasion," Dick spat.

"What is going on in here?" Barbara demanded, followed into the waiting room by Bruce, Selina, and Officer Young. "We are in a hospital, and there are other people." There was an elderly couple sitting with what looked like their grandkids on the other side of the room. Dick ignored her tone and pointed at Young.

"Who's this?"

"Officer Young," Jacob retorted.

"My assigned protection," Barbara waved it off. "What's the news so far?"

"'Young'? As in the guy who turned over my girlfriend to the police?" he snapped, not taking his eyes off of him. "Why is he _here_, Barbara?"

"Dick," Barbara sighed.

"Because it's my job," Young told him. "So was arresting her. I understand the situation better now, but I don't regret my actions." He shrugged. Dick narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you don't, do you?"

"No," Sam snapped. "I mean now, I wouldn't have arrested her, but it got her those files. We can't officially use her prognosis, but it was pretty helpful until we could get a full report. _And_ it got me onto that task force once Gordon explained her new priorities to me. He doesn't let anyone not in that group guard Barbara now."

"Sam, stop talking now," Barbara hissed.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he asked, blinking slowly in confusion. "What 'task force'?!" Barbara flinched away a little.

"Uh…"

"The Mayor instructed Gordon to set up a task force to track Harley Quinn down and arrest her," Bruce told him. "It contains mostly officers from your department, and Officer Collins is leading it."

"Harley's wanted again?" Tim cried. Dick looked at Bruce.

"You knew about this and didn't tell me," he breathed, and then his gaze fell on Officer Young. "And your orders are probably to arrest on sight. Am I right?"

"Those are the orders all the way down from the Mayor," Young told him. "Fortunately, the task force is working on the tip that Harleen Quinzel booked a ticket to the Cayman Islands. Do you know what a large legal distraction that is? It's really going to be a shame if that's not right." He mock sighed, glaring at Dick in return. His jaw tightened, his eyes narrowing as he glanced between Young and Barbara.

"And you're her… _Security detail_," he clarified.

"One of them. There's also Officer Reynolds. I think he told me he went to your send off party. Sorry I missed that."

"Will both of you just stop it?" Barbara demanded.

"I know your type," Dick snapped. "Believe me, you wouldn't have been welcome there. You stay the hell away from Harley," he didn't take his eyes off of him.

"I thought she was in the Caymans. Terrible about the no extradition treaty. I'm just here to keep guard as Miss Gordon visits her friend."

"Both of you back off," Barbara warned. "The testosterone is suffocating. Dick, my dad won't even let Harley visit me at my house anymore," she explained. "He's worried something's going to follow her to me again, so just accept that Sam's here and chill. Everything's going to be okay."

"'Again'?! That was _not _her fault, Babs," he pointed a finger at her. "And the Joker shooting you was not Harley's fault, it was m-" he cut himself off before he could say '_mine._' He clamped his mouth shut tight and paced away from them, ignoring Bruce as he walked past.

"Dick, you need to relax," Selina told him.

"I can't," he breathed, running his hands through his hair. "What if I hurt her?! What if-" he stuttered helplessly.

"Mr. Grayson," Dr. Canley said, stepping into the waiting room. She had a file in one hand and latex gloves in the other, her scrubs wrinkled. "You can come in now," she glanced at the large crowd, "and your guests."

"Not them," he snapped, holding a hand out to stop Damian from walking forward. He didn't look at any of them before following Dr. Canley back to her office. Harley was sitting in the chair in front of her desk with her arms crossed over her chest and a distinctly annoyed expression on her face.

"What happened?" Dick asked Dr. Canley, ignoring Harley.

"We call them Braxton Hicks contractions, or pre-labor contractions. Harley's just came on a little more suddenly than most women's. Completely normal, and don't be surprised if they happen again." Dr. Canley sat behind her desk. "Since she was already here, we did a full check up. Everything seems to be going well, but-" Harley wrinkled her nose- "I am going to suggest bed rest. Her blood pressure is a little high and there are a number of other indicators that point to her being too stressed."

"Too stressed?" Dick repeated the doctor slowly, sitting down in the chair beside Harley's. He looked suddenly drained.

"My suggestion for the remainder of the pregnancy would be for a more relaxed environment and lots of rest."

"I'm fine," Harley sighed.

"Stressful situations are hard on the baby as well as you," Dr. Canley told her.

"Thank you, Doctor," Dick said quietly, rubbing his face. "We'll make sure it happens." Dr. Canley nodded.

"It was no problem. I'll see you two in here hopefully after Christmas for your big day." She smiled at them.

"Right. Have a good holiday, Dr. Canley," Dick helped Harley stand, and she walked out into the lobby before him.

"See? I was fine." She turned to face him.

"Better safe than sorry," Dick whispered, looking down.

"What is it?" Harley asked gently. "I'm really okay."

"I just… I was terrified that I'd hurt you this morning, and I was guilty and angry. I snapped at everyone, and I feel bad about it. About hurting Damian and Tim and Selina, anyway…" he glared at the linoleum floor.

"Dick," she lifted his chin, "everything's going to be fine. Nothing bad happened. It's all good." She hugged him, breathing in his familiar cologne. Dick held her tight.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled away from her. He examined the necklace of the trapeze artist around her neck.

"Ditto." She kissed him on the cheek. "We should maybe go see everyone before Damian declares war on the hospital. _That_ would be stressful."

Dick smiled a little but didn't say anything as he followed her to the waiting room.

"Hello," Harley called when they walked in. Damian jumped up from his chair, and Selina rushed over to hug her.

"You're okay!" she cried into Harley's hair.

"Yup. The doc gave me a clean bill of health."

"That's really great," Barbara smiled, shooting a glare at Dick over Harley's shoulder. He didn't look up at any of them, his head bent down. Harley looked around at all of them.

"What is it _now_?" she demanded.

"Nothing, honey," Selina smiled a little. "Dick was just a bit… tense earlier. Nothing to worry about."

"Then _someone_ say sorry so it can _stop_ being tense before I have to knock some sense into all of you," Harley warned.

"I'm sorry, Damian, Tim; Selina," Dick nodded. "We should all go home." Harley sighed.

"You know this is _exactly _the sort of thing that stresses me out," she told him. "Anyone else want to offer a bull shit appology before we leave?" Everyone fell silent, and Dick watched her tiredly, keeping his mouth shut.

"Fine, everyone stay mad at each other, but I'm going home and going to bed," she snapped, marching out of the room. It was quiet for a moment.

"Damian, Tim, and I can handle things tonight," Bruce offered as he walked toward the door, Selina holding his arm. Dick nodded his thanks and followed Harley out to the car.


	20. Welcome to the Mad House

_**Stress needs to be minimal.**_

_**Harley's contractions had spooked them all, leaving Dick with the lasting sensation of panic. everything had suddenly jumped into perspective. He agreed to get some sleep, avoiding his family after his outburst; he only wants Harley to relax.**_

_**Batman takes everyone but Nightwing out into Gotham tonight, not anticipating any danger, but needing every hand he can get to help find the Mad Hatter before his next wave of brainwash victims hits the streets. He couldn't have predicted what happened next.**_

Harley knocked on Damian's door before pushing it open. He was sitting on his bed in full Robin costume with his mask in his hands.

"Hey." She walked over and sat by him. "Dick's not going to let me run communications tonight, so I thought I'd stop by to see you off." He didn't respond. "It was nice seeing Carrie again," she offered. The left side of his mouth puckered, but he didn't say anything. "Don't be like this." She swatted his arm. "I'll fake another contraction," she warned. He wrinkled his nose. "There we go. There's that annoyed face."

"Stop," Damian complained, pushing her away.

"Oh," Harley cried overly dramatic. "He's too strong!" She pretended to fall away. "Whatever will I do?" She quickly grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug.

"Let me go!" he whined, too afraid to squirm and hurt her.

"Only if you hug back and say goodbye." Damian quickly put his arms around her.

"Bye." He let go, but she didn't. "You said you'd stop!"

"I lied." She gave him one last squeeze. "Dick is just worried. Don't be upset." She let him go.

"Who said I was upset?" he objected, jumping up off the bed and away from her.

"I said you shouldn't be not that you are," Harley pointed out. Damian glared at her before putting his mask on and storming out of the room and down to the library. Harley stood up, her hands on the small of her back as she went into the hall. She knocked gently on the door to the room she and Dick shared.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively, peeking in.

"Yeah, Harles, I'm here," Dick stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist as he smiled a little. "I made my rounds, apologized to everyone for how I acted. I just… I lost it. I didn't know what to do." He looked down, running a hand through his damp hair. "I still have to apologize to you. Everything lately… I'm just on edge. I can't sleep, I can barely eat, I can't _think-_ I'm trying to hold myself together here while trying to hold you- hold _us_- together. I'm sorry I broke down, and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately."

"Are we sure the doctor wasn't telling _you_ that there needs to be less stress?" Harley asked, rolling her eyes.

"I know," he laughed a little, yawning before walking towards the closet for his clothes.

"I think I understand something about being grumpy sometimes. I did freak out on Bruce for doing what he does every night." Harley sat on the edge of the bed, taking her shoes off.

"That needed to be said, and it was hilarious. Not at the time, but now that I look back?" Dick walked out of the closet in loose cotton sweatpants and a tee. "You staring freaking _Batman _in the face and yelling at him? If Jason had been there, he would have died a second time of laughter."

"Are you sure I didn't make him mad?" Harley asked, crawling under the covers. "You really shouldn't let me yell at people when I'm in a foul mood."

"I _tried_ to stop you. You shook me off the first time." He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth before turning the bedroom lights off.

"Damn it. Damn hormones. Damn anger. I should really see a psychologist." Harley giggled. Dick snorted as he got into bed beside her.

"You and me both, sweetheart."

"No argument here," Harley told him, smiling into her pillow.

Dick tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her head. "Get some sleep, Harles."

"That's a little hypocritical."

"Why?"

"Because you never sleep." She kissed his nose.

"I can't. You could get hurt."

"Or you could get all sleep deprived crazy again and hurt me," she countered.

"That wasn't because- I'm so sorry," he looked away, wincing. "I didn't mean to. I was just- it was a nightmare, and when you touched me, I guess I got jolted out of it."

"It's okay. You know, just don't do it again." She curled up beside Dick, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I won't. We should sleep."

* * *

><p>"You know I have a life," Red Hood complained. "Why do you just get to summon me up?" Robin snorted.<p>

"You? Have a life?" Red Robin laughed.

"Nightwing and Harley may be unable to help for a while so we need all of the assistance we can get," Batman said through the comms.

"Well you could just freaking ask," Red Hood grumbled. "What are we even doing?"

"Hatter and Joker," Batman told him. "They're still escalating, so I expect them to be out tonight. We need to keep an eye out for any of their victims."

"So we're fishing." Red Hood groaned. "Great."

"Stop whining," Red Robin told him, cruising the streets on his bike.

"No, no, I will," Red Hood said. He sat on the ledge where he stood. "I'll let you guys know if I find anything." He leaned his head back.

"Robin and I are patrolling near the last crime scene," Batman updated.

"Roger that." Red Hood pressed his comm; he could still hear them but would have to reactivate it to be heard. Batman and Robin did the same.

"Do you think they were held somewhere around here?" Robin asked indifferently.

"I don't know." Batman strode forward, examining the spot Dick had found the Joker. Robin paced further off, glancing in some windows. "The attack looks like it happened here," Batman muttered. "Maybe someone saw something." He glanced down the street.

Robin kicked in the door to the shop, shining a flashlight in the dark as he stepped in. Batman studied the intersection, noting the placement of the security cameras.

"Where would he have come from?" he wondered aloud. "How did no one see him?" He turned around, but Robin wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Harley sat bolt upright at the sound of an alarm. She blinked at the blinding red alert flashing on her phone before she realized what it meant. Dick groaned beside her.<p>

"Dick, get up," she told him, halfway out of the bed. "It's the Batcomputer warning I connected to my phone. Something's happened."

"What the hell's…" he winced, lifting himself off of the bed. "I'm up, okay, turn off the alarm." Harley turned it off, the darkness suddenly blinding.

"We need to get to the cave. It was Batman who sent the call in."

Dick was instantly awake, leaping out of bed and going to the door. He and Harley made their way down to the Batcave, rushing out of the elevator and past the plexiglass cases housing their uniforms, two of them missing, to the Batcomputer. The screens jumped to life instantly as they approached, and Harley took her seat in Bruce's chair. Dick donned his Nightwing uniform. He put a hand on the back of her chair and leaned over her shoulder. "What's the sitch?"

"Batman what is it?" Harley asked into the comms as she booted everything up.

"Where is Robin's tracker?" Batman instantly demanded.

"Um," Harley glanced up at the screen. "He's about five miles north. What's going on?"

"Red Hood, Red Robin, meet me there," Batman ordered. "We don't know."

"I'll activate his comm and see what he's doing." Harley typed in the code. "Robin. Report," she said into the mic.

"Knock knock," came a familiar voice softly. It wasn't Robin's. It wasn't Damian.

"You…" Harley breathed.

"Joker," Batman growled. "What have you done to Robin?"

"Oh nothing yet. He hasn't woken, and I haven't touched him, yet still he screams," Joker sighed, sounding like a father at the end of his patience.

"Let him go. Now," Batman ordered. Joker burst into giggles.

"Do you think I'm one of _them_? One of your little brats that you can shove around as you please?"

"I will find you." Batman sounded beyond furious. Harley watched the three trackers converging around Robin's.

"Ah ah ah," Joker giggled into the comm as Batman, Red Robin and Red Hood all stopped in the street where Robin's uniform lay folded on the pavement, his boots sitting on top of it.

"Batcave. Find him," Batman ordered. Harley silenced the mic.

"Shit," she cussed, leaning forward. "I'll have to try and track the comm. Bruce upgraded those to like defcon twelve," she muttered to herself, ignoring Dick standing over her shoulder.

"Wait, Batman-" Red Robin knelt on the pavement, his cape flowing out behind him. "Look." He touched a dark spot on the street. Blood wet his fingertips, and he looked up at Batman as he stood, pulling out his minicomputer. "Robin is _smarter_ than the Joker. I can track him with this, all I have to do is configure the UV lighting on my- done!" he smiled, the bright blue light jumping from the phone and illuminating a blood drop trail disappearing into the dark. "Follow the yellow brick road?" Red Robin glanced at Batman, unsure if he should lead the way.

"Come on." Batman impatiently paced to the edge of the light. Red Robin quickly fell into step behind him, following the trail of blood down the street.

"Your baby bird is a light sleeper, but he hasn't woken up yet," Joker commented. "Must be all the blood he lost."

Red Robin glanced at Batman. The blood spots on the pavement were growing larger.

"You won't get away with this," Batman told him.

"Please. I practically have. Consider _this_: you have no idea what I'm trying to gain! And aren't you all about predicting outcomes? Being one step ahead of your opponent? Well, Batman, I still have all my pieces on the board. It's checkmate, and you don't even realize it."

"What's your game?"

"It's not so much a game as a _story._ If we're comparing to children's things- Let's start with _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland._" Harley reached over and grabbed Dick's hand.

"Do you think you're a little fluffy rabbit?" Red Hood taunted.

"Far from it. Hatter has taken to calling me 'Cheshire,' a fitting name I suppose. After all… I'm _always _smiling." They heard Robin scream over the comms. Harley jumped at the sound.

"Then how about I play Queen of Hearts and chop off your head?" Red Hood offered.

"No, the Red Queen is otherwise occupied I think, with the Knave of _Hearts_," he hissed. Robin cried out again. "You know the Red Queen, in the story; she never left her castle."

"Well I never read it," Red Hood told him. "So I'll take your word."

"You're late, running out of time, White Rabbit…" Joker laughed into the comm.

"Batman!" Robin screamed. The Joker cackled harder.

"That's right, cry for your father, boy."

"Damn it. Red Robin, faster," Batman ordered.

"I'm trying, Batman!" he cried, breaking into a run.

"You know that is _terrible _parenting skills. You're laying the life of one boy metaphorically in the other's hand; when Robin dies, the red of his blood will be on Red Robin's hands," he laughed. "Take note of that, Red Queen, you'll want to remember that. Raise my daughter right." Harley gasped aloud.

"You kill Robin tonight and you'll only solidify your death. I swear you'll die by my hand you son of a bitch," Dick snapped furiously, flicking the mic back on.

"So you are there," Joker said casually as Robin screamed in the background. Dick fell silent, taking all of his effort to keep calm.

"Batman," Red Robin pointed to a door straight ahead, the blood trail leading under it. Batman strode forward, kicking the door open. Red Robin stepped in first, still following the blood trail, and a grenade promptly exploded not three feet from him. He screamed as he was thrown back by the blast, hitting the ground and rolling a few feet before stopping, motionless, on the floor.

"Yikes, bad move," the Joker narrated like a football game. "He may feel that in the morning. If there is a morning for him. You fell for the dumb old 'grenade pin tied to a door handle' gag, and it looks like you lost."

"You son of a bitch," Batman cried, rushing over to Red Robin. He'd been knocked unconscious by the blast; blood seeping from wounds that covered his torso. His face was cut and burned by shrapnel, but his mask had protected his eyes. Red Hood stood over Batman, stunned.

"I'm on my way," Nightwing said, the rage quivering in his voice.

"No!" Red Hood shouted. "It's exactly what he wants, you out here exposed!"

"I'm not worth your lives!" Nightwing screamed into the comm. Harley put her hand over his, trying to calm him. She took a deep breath.

"Please… please stop," she pleaded quietly into the mic.

"I'm sorry Darling, did you say something?" The Joker quipped, and then ignored her. "One down, two to go. They've got two floors of traps to make their way through, and I'll narrow it down to one bat standing before they get to me, I swear to God." He grinned. "Welcome to the mad house."


	21. We Can't Protect Everyone

_**A non-stressful environment.**_

_**Harley is as far away from one as she could be. With Robin in the hands of the Joker, Red Robin gravely injured, Batman and Red Hood pressing on through a funhouse of horrors that the Joker has trapped them in, and the man she loves near a mental breakdown, Harley is far from relaxed.**_

_**The Joker has them all wrapped around his fingers like marionettes, and they don't even know it yet. As he crosses names off of his list for tonight, Harley is going to have to muster what strength she's got to pull herself- and everyone else- together, before he succeeds in taking them out.**_

Batman walked slowly, the lenses in his mask scanning his surroundings.

Red Hood followed, his hands resting on his guns in their holsters.

Nightwing paced the floor, biting his lip nervously as he glanced at his motorcycle.

Harley stared at the computer screen, her hands hovering over the keyboard as she waited for anything to do.

"Batman…" came Robin's weak voice over the comms.

"Tick tock, White Rabbit," the Joker purred. There was a sudden crack followed by a choking sound over the comms, and he wheezed out a laugh. A loud bang sounded.

"Batman," Red Hood hissed, "we're not even sure he's in here. This could be a trap."

"I traced Robin's comm to the building," Harley told them.

"She's right. And it _is _a trap, I explicitly told you. Hard to hear with that helmet on, eh, boy?" Joker laughed. Robin's scream echoed over the comms, and they could hear it somewhere above them. "There. Proof enough?" Harley pinched her eyes closed.

"I will enjoy killing you," Red Hood said.

"No," Batman hissed.

"Still so noble," the Joker sighed. "Just _swoon worthy_. Wouldn't you say so, Dear?" he laughed. "Now don't be shy. Batman, tell me- if you put a bird in a trap as bait, what can you catch?"

"What?" he asked, playing along as he moved carefully through his surroundings. The Joker rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. I quite miss Nygma, you know. Clever fellow. Annoying as hell, but clever. That wasn't rhetorical, answer for the class, Batman." Robin whimpered.

"A bat," he guessed.

"Wrong. Answer." The Joker's laugh rose into a cackle. "Purr for daddy, would you?"

"Batman I'm so sorry I-"

Catwoman was cut off before she could finish.

"She followed you here, Batman. You led your lamb to slaughter."

"No! Don't you dare-" There was a short, almost inaudible _snap_, and then Red Hood hit Batman hard from behind, knocking him out of the way before he could fall through the crumbling floor. Red Hood slipped and his hand shot out, his knife biting into the splintered wood before he could fall into the darkness below.

"What the hell!?" he cried, staring downwards. "I thought this was the ground floor! Isn't this the ground floor!?"

Batman helped him climb back over the ledge.

"I'll see if there are schematics for the building," Harley offered, already searching.

"Well that one wasn't so bad," he breathed, walking towards the stairwell door. It dangled from it's top hinge and Red Hood examined it. "I don't see anything. Do you?"

"Well I don't see much when I look at your fiancee here, but obviously you see something more," the Joker said conversationally.

"Batman, the GCPD want in the building," Harley warned.

"Let them in," Joker grinned. "Batman's walked past several traps that those morons will die in. Let the mice come play in the maze."

Red Hood gave the door one more look before tugging it open. He stepped into the stairwell and looked up at the door to the second floor; putting his boot down onto the first step, Red Hood cried out as a burst of Joker gas filled the area. "Batman! Gas mask _now_!" he shouted, his mask blocking the chemicals.

"You're running out of time," Joker yawned. "I'm getting bored. You fail to entertain me, Batman, is that what we've come to? Whatever shall I do to occupy myself when _Batman_ can't satisfy? ...I could always see if Catwoman can," he laughed darkly. Catwoman cried out furiously in the background. Batman's jaw clenched.

"Hey asshole," Red Hood taunted, "I really hope story time's not over. I had this really good one about a crowbar."

"Oh! Is it about mine!?" Joker cried, perking up. "The new Robin's heard it already."

"Nah, it takes place in the not so distant future where I see if I can paint it red with your blood."

"Challenge accepted," Joker laughed as Red Hood and Batman burst onto the second floor. The Joker stood at the opposite end of the hall, grinning at them.

"I could just shoot him now," Red Hood offered. Batman hesitated.

"No."

"Shoot him, Jason!" Nightwing snapped.

"No!" Batman cried. The Joker disappeared back into his room, his laughter following him. "Let me go first," Batman said, but Red Hood was already two steps down the hallway. He stepped over a tripwire, and there was a sudden and short _thwip_ as a thin metal rod no longer than half a foot was fired into Red Hood's chest. "Red Hood!" Batman caught him as he slumped.

"What happened?!" Harley cried. Red Hood gasped, clutching at his chest.

"Nothing," he coughed. "We're fine here."

"I'm telling the police to move in," Harley ignored him.

"Tell them we need paramedics," Batman told her.

"Bruce!" Catwoman screamed from the end of the hall. "He's leaving! He climbed up to the roof-" she stopped short and winced, yanking at the ropes binding her.

"Don't go after him alone!" Batman told her.

"I can't get free," she breathed hard. "Oh God, Damian…"

"You have- to go get him-" Red Hood choked, gasping a little. The rod hadn't hit his heart, but it definitely punctured a lung.

Batman held Red Hood steady, thought about Red Robin downstairs, Robin and Catwoman injured down the hall; and he shook his head. "No. As much as I hate to say it, the Joker knew that his escape would be ensured by this. If I go, the three of you will die." He was reluctant to leave Red Hood, but Batman made his way carefully to the end of the hall and untied Catwoman. She couldn't meet his eyes, Joker's lipstick smeared against her lips. Robin lay on the floor, his dark hair matted in blood and cuts over his bare chest. He wore nothing but his underwear and mask; he looked up at Batman weakly. His cheek was swollen and blood caked his lips from his broken nose.

"It's about damn- time," he choked, shivering. Batman draped Robin's cape over his shoulders and wrapped it around his small frame, and Catwoman picked him up in her arms. Batman carried Red Hood as they made their way downstairs, where police officers and medics were carrying Red Robin away to the ambulance. Batman handed Red Hood over to them as well, and Catwoman gave Robin to Batman. Robin's fist tightened around a handful of Batman's cape, his hood pulled around his bleeding face.

"Batcave," he whispered. "Please- n-not the hospil'-"

"You need professional medical attention," Batman told him. EMTs rolled a stretcher up, but Robin held tighter to Batman.

"Go with him," Catwoman told him. "I'll take care of everything and head back to the cave in the Batmobile." Batman looked at her worriedly.

"Be careful. Make sure they treat you back in the Batcave." She nodded, and he he went with some nervous paramedics to an ambulance.

Harley finished sending off a quick text to Barbara to check on Tim and Jason at the hospital and glanced at the screen.

"He still has Robin's comm," she groaned, her heart sinking.

"I do. Why, you're sharp as ever, Darling."

"Don't call her that, you son of a bitch." Nightwing's voice was low and furious.

"I can call her _whatever_ I like," Joker laughed. "I still own her. Like I own _you._ Do you think my playdate with the baby bird tonight was just for the hell of it? _No._"

Everyone listened quietly to their comms, the dread hanging over the line.

"I could have killed all three of them, instead of injuring them. I could have dumped Robin in a ditch and gone after you two, all alone at the cave you call home; while the rest of the cavalry was out searching for the boy. I could have done anything I wanted to, and do you know _why_? Because I _own_ you. This was what they call a power play. I could have decapitated Robin and left nothing but his head for you, but then I'd be cutting down on my own leverage. Plain and simple? That's what I could get done in one night with no planning. If you try to leave Gotham-" he laughed a little- "I have three boys and three girls to kill as creatively as I'd like. And I won't stop there. Gordon? Him too. Selina? Won't have nine lives when I'm through with her. Will and his sweet little family, that adorable little daughter that loves that Disney movie… I've got a circus tent to burn down. So stay. Put."

"You're a monster!" Harley shouted furiously, jumping up out of her chair. "I should have let the Arkham inmates deal with you instead of letting you gas them!"

"Now Darling, don't get overexcited, you remember what the doctors said about you getting too stressed," he clicked his tongue, laughing darkly. Dick was too horrified to say anything.

"You wanted me dead," Harley breathed. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Who said anything about wanting you dead?" The Joker said sadly. He chuckled. "I don't want you dead. It hasn't been _you _I've been trying to kill, now has it?" Dick touched the bandage on his neck in terror. "Anyways. I really haven't got time to chat, and I know you can track me with this thing, so. See you soon, Darling," he purred. The comm went offline. Harley sank back into her chair, defeated. She put her head in her hands. Dick blinked slowly, sinking to his knees in front of Harley. He turned her chair so she was facing him.

"It'll be okay," he breathed. His gloved hands shook as he placed them on hers, taking a deep breath. "We'll be okay. He's bluffing. He's _lying_. I won't let anything happen to us, Harley." Dick's voice was reassuring.

"But we can't protect everyone," Harley objected. "What are we going to do?"

"We all take care of each other," Dick replied. "We were disorganized. When we all stand together, he's just one homicidal maniac. He can't take us all if we protect each other."

"I can't bear anyone else getting hurt. Dick... I'm scared," she breathed, finally breaking down.

"I know," he cupped her face in his hands, looking into her eyes. "I'm not going to pretend that I'm not too, but we can figure this out."

"He took Damian." Harley's lower lip trembled. "What if he or Tim or Jay or even Selina aren't okay?"

"We have to be optimistic. We can't leave, but we can fight."

"_You _can fight," Harley corrected.

"Harley, it's not about that," he said quietly.

"Yes it is. It's about us being in danger, and me not being able to do anything to help."

"No, it's _never_ been about that," Dick said adamantly. He took her hands and helped her stand. One hand went to her cheek, keeping her eyes on him as he cleared his throat. "You did your fighting, Harley. You spent months fighting for me- for _us_- and I didn't even know it. I _know_ you still haven't told me everything about the month you were alive and trying to stop the Joker, but I don't pry. They're your battle scars. I know it's hard not being able to do anything, and I am _so sorry_, but you did your fighting. Put down the hammer and tag me in, Harley Quinn. Maybe it's just my turn to fight." He stroked her cheek, looking into her eyes seriously.

"It's just so hard," Harley mumbled.

"I know it is. But what other choice do we have?"

"None," she sighed, the crease forming between her eyes.


	22. Cover Stories

_**Feelings of failure plague the household.**_

_**The Joker has once again spilled blood and then vanished without a trace. Robin sustained nearly fatal injuries, Red Hood nearly lost his life, Red Robin got caught in a deadly bomb blast, and Selina was assaulted by the clown prince as well. He wanted to show them that they could truly do nothing. That he's has total control.**_

_**Robin was treated in the emergency room, as were Jason and Tim; Bruce couldn't risk the drive home. He stayed with his boys there, with the intention of heading back to the Manor in the morning. Feelings of guilt weigh on the family as they struggle with what to do next.**_

"Dick." Harley flicked the lights on. "Come on," she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off him, "get up. Selina says they're almost here."

Dick groaned weakly, curling up into a ball with his face buried in the pillows. "It's freezing!" was his muffled response. He was still half asleep as he shivered, wearing only his boxers.

"Then put some clothes on," she told him. "Alfred and I made breakfast, so hurry up." Harley went into the bathroom. "Dick! You never put the toilet seat down!" she complained. Another muffled reply came from the pillows as he pulled the blankets back up. She came back out of the bathroom. "Get up, or I'll sic Wally on you," Harley warned. Dick didn't move, but he mumbled again. "What?" she asked.

"I'm frozen, I can't move." He barely lifted his head off of the pillow and then dropped it down again.

"Do you need me to tuck you back in?" Harley taunted, pulling the covers up to his chin and kissing his forehead. In one swift motion, Dick's arms shot out and he pulled Harley onto the bed, wrapping the covers around her tightly as he laughed.

"I've got you now," he whispered, kissing her nose.

"Oh so that's the kind of heating up you wanted to do." Harley crinkled her nose at him, smiling.

"Only an act of true love can thaw my frozen heart!" he cried dramatically, squeezing her tight. The baby kicked, and he laughed.

"An act of true love huh?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"You have the heat of two people, and you're so warm…" he sighed, snuggling into the covers. Dick buried his face in her neck, still hugging her tight.

"Dick, you need to get up," Harley whined. He shook his head slightly, kissing her neck. His warm breath tickled her skin. "That's not being helpful," she told him. She could feel Dick grin against her neck, and he leaned back a bit. His lips trailed up her neck to her ear, and he kissed to her lips, inhaling as he kissed her slowly. "Dick!" Harley pushed him away. He laughed.

"What? I'm not doing anything-" he dodged her hand and kissed her passionately, his smile still on his lips. Harley smiled into it before suddenly breaking off. She swung over and sat on his hips.

"You need an act of true love to thaw you?" she asked, leaning forward with her lips near his ear as she smiled mischievously.

"Or I'll freeze and my sister will weep on my sparkly blue corpse statue," he grinned up at her, his hands on her hips.

"But I thought it was a _solo_" Harley stressed the word, "act of love that frees you." She raised an eyebrow.

"They never said that in the movie," he pouted, frowning.

"Well why don't you put it to the test," she told him, taking his hands and putting them on his chest.

"Harley!" Dick whined, laughing. "Come on, we don't even have to go downstairs. Damian will get pissed because of the attention, so will Jason- it's no use!"

"Damian will still think you're mad at him if you don't, and Jason won't get a chance to brag," she countered.

"Fine," he groaned, lifting her off of him and groping around the floor for his sweatpants.

"I'll meet you down there." Harley gave him a quick peck on the cheek before practically skipping out of the room. Dick made sure that her footsteps continued all the way down the foyer steps before hastily crossing the room. He dug in his jacket pocket until he found it- a double folded, wrinkled envelope, still sealed. He turned it over in his hands, unfolding it; his finger pushed under the flap and hesitantly tore it open. Dick held the letter in his hands for a moment before quickly opening it and scanning the information inside. He read the test he had requested from Dr. Canley. 'Probability of paternity greater than ninety nine point nine percent'. The odds of the parents being anyone but Harley and _him_, were statistically impossible. Dick breathed a sigh of relief and shoved the letter back into his coat pocket, still hanging on the wall, and he grabbed a hoodie before hurriedly following Harley down the stairs.

"No, stay away!" Damian was yelling. Dick followed the noise to the kitchen.

"Steph leave him alone," Harley chided, Damian hiding behind her. "He's too hurt for you to squeeze."

"He took the torture, he can take a hug," Stephanie retorted.

"Let's not hurt him anymore than he's been hurt, okay?" Bruce said worriedly, looking at his three sons, fresh from the hospital.

"I just want a hug!" Stephanie cried.

"Sure, Damian gets the attention, not me. Almost got blown up, but she's after the _ten year old_," Tim muttered hotly.

"Am I chopped liver?" Jason retorted, raising his coffee mug. Steph went over and kissed Tim's cheek.

"I'm glad you're alright," she told him. Tim blushed.

"That's not what I meant, I-"

"Oh save it," Dick yawned, and then bear-hugged Jason, nearly spilling his coffee. "I am _so _happy that you aren't dead again, I don't know _what _I'd do!" he cried dramatically, laughing as Jason shoved him away.

"Oh, God. I forgot you were so clingy," Jason complained. "Harley control your dog."

"Hey, _you _were the one complaining about being chopped liver. And dogs love that shit." He grinned as Wally trotted to his heels. "Don't you?" The dog wagged its tail in response to Dick's cheery voice.

"What'd I miss?" Barbara asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Not much," Harley told her and gave her a quick hug. Officer Young followed her in; he shot a glance at Dick. His eyes narrowed.

"What is he doing here?" he asked lightly, but there was an edge to his voice. Dick knew he needed to apologize for his behavior the other night, but he held his tongue.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Barbara sighed. Harley looked between Dick and Young.

"Nice to see you again, Sam," she said, offering her hand. He shook it.

"You too, ma'am." Harley turned and looked pointedly at Dick.

"Oh don't worry, it's not about you," Dick poured himself a cup of coffee and yawned again. He smiled pleasantly, ignoring Officer Young. Leaning over to Bruce, he kept his voice low and nearly inaudible. "What's the cover-story for their wounds around civilians?" he asked quietly.

"Damian never leaves the house, Jason is 'dead,' so Tim… blew up a science experiment?" Bruce shrugged.

"And by that terrible excuse, you mean out-of-town car accident that wouldn't make the papers?" Dick whispered behind his coffee mug, watching Sam and Barbara distastefully. "This is why I always had to come up with the cover stories."

"You," Harley came up beside Dick and poked him in the side, "better attitude." She called out, "Everyone sit down so we can eat."

The gathered group followed her order and shuffled around the table, talking and finding seats. They rarely ever ate in the actual dining room; Alfred had always had a small table in the spacious kitchen. Damian squeezed into a seat beside Harley as Selina came into the room, a longsleeve shirt hiding the rope burns on her wrists.

"Good morning," she smiled cheerily to everyone.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked suspiciously, and she laughed.

"Don't worry, Dear. The florist just ran into a snag and wanted to call me about the flowers- wedding stuff, you wouldn't find it very interesting." She sat down beside him, one thin, bruised hand resting on his.

"I could try," Bruce offered, his face doubtful.

"It's okay," she smiled gently, stroking his hand with her thumb. "I like doing the planning. Although there is _one _thing I can't plan," Selina glanced at him, clearing her throat. She nodded to the end of the table, where Dick, Damian, Tim, and Jason were all talking loudly.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Boys I…" They didn't hear him. Harley grabbed Dick and Damian's chins and turned their faces towards Bruce; Tim and Jason looked too. "Thanks," Bruce muttered. "Boys, I would like to request that the four of you- be my groomsmen."

"Do I have to sit through the ceremony?" Jason yawned. A grin split across Dick's face.

"Of course we will!" he said. Tim, too, beamed proudly and nodded.

"What will we have to do?" Damian asked, crossing his arms as he thought.

"Wait!" Jason threw his arms out wide. "I'm out if Dick is best man."

"Me too," Tim added.

"You'd all just quit if I was the best man!?" he cried. "Why!?"

"I would too," Damian added.

"Clark is my best man," Bruce clarified.

"Okay, then we're good." Jason shrugged, stabbing his fork into the pile of pancakes.

"Why would you quit?" Dick demanded, slapping Jason's fork out of his hand and staring at him.

"Why would you be the best man?" Jason countered, picking his fork back up. Dick smirked.

"You said it yourself, _I'm _the favorite," he laughed. "True you were brainwashed when you said it, but…" Harley smacked his arm.

"Keep going and you won't be _my _favorite," she warned, drizzling syrup on her pancakes. Dick waved a hand dismissively.

"Damian's your favorite," he said distractedly, narrowing his eyes at Barbara and Sam across the table.

"Yup." Harley gave Damian a kiss on the cheek, ignoring him as he swatted her away. "So Barbara, how's being the maid of honor?"

"I'm _really _not doing much," she shrugged, glancing at Selina. "She's got this all down to a T. Everything is done, mostly, except for y'know- the bachelorette party," she grinned. Selina blushed.

"I told you I didn't need-"

"-I still can't pick a venue. But I've got things planned out to do, and so far it seems like it'll be fun!" she laughed, talking over Selina.

"Try and convince your dad no chaperon for the party," Steph told her, waving at Officer Young. "Major buzz kill."

"Don't you guys ever _rotate_ shifts?" Dick asked, examining the officer. "Every time I see her, you're with her."

"Okay final warning," Harley snapped. "Stop being jealous of your ex girlfriend, or your current girlfriend is eating in a different room."

"I'm not jealous!" Dick defended. Jason snorted. "I just don't think-"

"-you'll have to forgive him, Harley, he's been jealous of anyone else within a three mile radius of Barbara since he was eleven years old, it's kinda a hard habit to break, eh, Grayson?" Jason laughed. Dick shoved him out of his chair, and Tim laughed.

"I'm _not jealous_," he repeated. "I just don't see a security detail as necessary." Dick shrugged. _He's not good enough for her._

"I'm following orders," Sam told him.

"How long have you been on the force?" he asked conversationally, taking a drink of his coffee. Dick hadn't touched his pancakes.

"Dick, you are not my father," Barbara warned him. "No need for the interrogation."

"Interrogation?" Dick threw his hands up in exasperation. "I asked the man a question! What the hell else do you ask a cop? My first instinct is to ask about his _job_. I already know that he's tasked to you, and I know that he wasn't in my station when I worked there, so I was curious if he worked somewhere else! He doesn't _look _like an academy kid, so my basic assumption is that he was stationed somewhere else in Gotham or elsewhere, and I was curious. Pardon me for wanting to have a conversation."

"I went to law school," Sam told him. "I got offered a job in the DA's office out of school, but decided I wanted to see who I'd _really _be working with. So I joined the force." He shrugged. "I'm not that great of a politician."

"A balance between law enforcement and politics is what this city needs," Dick said thoughtfully. "Maybe you'll be the one to bridge that gap." He took a drink of his coffee, replacing the mug on the table. Jason's foot hooked on the leg of Dick's chair, tipping it backwards. Dick spilled out over the back.

"And you thought I forgot," Jason smirked. Dick grumbled something incoherent and got up, righting his chair and scooting away from Jason.

"Master Todd," Alfred sighed, "behave yourself. We have guests."

"Dick started it!" Jason cried.

"Is this what you grew up with?" Sam whispered to Barbara, looking around it at the boys, who had all broken into an argument. Not wanting to miss out, Stephanie jumped in as well.

"Yeah. It usually ended in violence, but now…" She pointed at Harley.

"Enough!" Harley yelled. Everyone quieted, looking at her sheepishly. "Or you can all go explain to Dr. Canley why I'm so stressed."

"Sorry Harley," came the mumbled reply from the table. Damian winced and dropped his fork, grabbing his bandaged hand. His jaw tightened, and he glanced at Bruce, straightening in his chair and picking up his plate.

"I'm finished," he said quietly, standing.

"No, don't go Damian!" Steph cried, pretending to try and grab him.

"I don't feel very well," he backed away from her hand, dropping his plate on the counter and rushing from the room. Dick's eyebrows knit, and he looked at Bruce.

"Should you…" he trailed off, nodding after Damian. Bruce pushed his chair back and followed Damian out of the room. He stood in the hall, his arms crossed over his chest. Bruce stood by him.

"Are you okay?" he awkwardly asked the boy.

"I'm fine, Father," he said quietly, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder. His shoulders were slumped as he turned away from Bruce.

"You don't seem very fine." Bruce hesitated for a moment before putting a hand on Damian's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Todd, Drake, Selina- It's all my fault," he said quietly, his voice cracking. Bruce gently turned Damian so he was facing him.

"This is _not_ your fault," he told him sternly. "Do you hear me? The Joker is the only one to blame. He would have hurt them with or without you. I'm just relieved he decided to _only _hurt them and you. I don't know what I would have done if I lost any of you."

"But I wasn't paying attention," Damian sighed. "I wouldn't have been captured if I- if I hadn't been texting Carrie," he said quietly.

"And you wouldn't have been captured if I had been watching you like I was supposed to be. I know you don't want to hear it, but it _is_ my responsibility to keep you safe. You're just a kid. You should be able to text your friends and even have friends. You're too young to have this be your whole focus."

"No!" Damian snapped, hot tears stinging his eyes. "It _is _my job. There is nothing but Robin and my mission," he said firmly, the confliction of his training in the League of Assassins taking hold. "I don't need friends. I should be punished for using my personal phone in the field, and I am old enough to take care of myself. You shouldn't have had to watch me. You were focused on the mission and I was not, and I paid the price. Drake and Todd… Selina… they shouldn't have. Their blood is on _my _hands." he balled his fists, staring at the floor.

"Their blood is not on your hands," Bruce objected; he squatted down beside him. "The blood is on my hands for letting him get away all those times. The blood is on Jason's hands for never listening to an order. It's on Tim's for not being here when we need him. It's on Barbara's for facing him alone instead of waiting on back up. On Dick's for being too emotional. On Harley's for not sharing her plan. And even on Selina's for not following protocol and checking in with the Batcave for going out." Bruce sighed. "If everyone were blamed for every little thing they did wrong in their lives, nothing would get solved. Their blood isn't on your hands, Damian. Everyone makes mistakes, and the only one to blame is the Joker."

He stared at Bruce for a moment before looking down at the marble tiles of the floor again. "I'm sorry, Father," he sighed sadly, closing his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bruce assured him. Damian didn't move for a moment. He suddenly threw his arms around Bruce's neck and buried his face in his shirt, trying not to cry.

"I'm still sorry," he whispered. Bruce wrapped his arms around Damian's small frame.

"Me too."


	23. The One I Can Save

_**Civilian interference can be tricky.**_

_**A quiet day at home after the beating they took last night is just what the doctor ordered when it comes to the crime fighters. Unable to properly discuss the Joker's attacks around civilians, the family chooses to sit silently in the parlor.**_

_**Though not for long. Civilians seem to be growing in numbers, twisting their situations into complicated lies. A dear friend, oblivious to the truth, throws accusations of abuse, revealing some hidden truths of her own.**_

After spending the afternoon quietly in separate rooms, everyone slowly converged in the parlor by the fireplace. The Christmas tree that Alfred had decorated stood seven feet high in front of the higher-still windows, curtains open to the winter wonderland outside. The moon bouncing off of the glittering snow illuminated the room, joined by the warm white lights on the tree and the fire crackling in the hearth. It was picturesque, the family all sitting around quietly together.

No one really spoke, but not a single one cared. Bruce and Selina sat on the sofa, with Dick and Harley opposite them; steaming mugs of cocoa separating the two couples on the coffee table. Jason lounged in the chair to Bruce's right and Damian was sprawled on the floor with Clark, Titus and Wally, all flopped in a pile in front of the fireplace. Sam was beside Harley, and Barbara sat on the floor in front of him, lazily playing a card game with Stephanie and Tim; Alfred had pulled a chair between Bruce and Jason to relax for a while.

Dick's head fell to his chest and he jolted awake, blinking slowly before letting his eyes fall shut again. Barbara giggled.

"Dick, you ought to go to bed earlier tonight."

"I got a lot of sleep last night," he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. "I'm fine." He wanted to stay here, in the peace and quiet with his family. One arm was around Harley, like it always was, his hand gently resting against her stomach.

"Try not to rub it in," Jason yawned. "I have to sleep sitting upright." He buried his face in a pillow.

"Are you feeling any better, though?" Dick asked casually, with a wary glance at Sam.

"I'll be in tip top shape come morning." He gave Dick a half hearted thumbs up. Dick nodded and nudged Tim a bit with his foot.

"What about you, kid?" he smiled.

"I'd be fine if Steph would stop cheating." Tim glared at her.

"I am not!" She clutched her cards to her chest.

"You and Barbara are totally ganging up on me!" he cried.

"Don't blame us for how terrible you are at cards," Barbara laughed, and Damian glanced up. He put his head back down on Titus' back, a hand stroking Wally's fur.

"No, you know what, Sam," Tim glanced up at the officer, "back me up here. You can see their cards; they've been cheating right?!"

He chuckled a bit, shaking his head. "I haven't seen anything but you losing to two girls," he said. Dick snorted and Bruce smiled a bit at Tim's offended expression.

"You're all stupid," Tim complained, flopping backward on the ground, his cards dropping beside him. The sleeves of his sweater were rolled up to his elbows, and cuts from the explosion peppered his forearms.

"Don't quit!" Steph laughed. "How about we play a game you're actually good at. Go Fish sound good?"

"Ha, ha," Tim drily laughed, "very funny."

"Go get Clue, Tim, you'll whoop their asses at Clue," Dick insisted.

"Or Monopoly," Harley offered with a sly grin at Dick.

"You all can play but I'm not going near that stupid game," he looked at her pointedly. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I beat you one time, Dick, once. And now you won't play that game anymore?"

"Yes," he said stubbornly.

"All he ever wants to play is that one train game," Harley told Bruce. Damian, Tim, Jason, and Barbara all groaned.

"That game," Jason whined.

"We should have burned it," Tim added.

"You can't. It's at my house," Dick smirked.

"Tim you do recon, I'll be the distraction, and Damian destroys it," Jason decided.

"I'm in," Harley offered.

"You can't!" Dick snapped. "Lilly loves it! You can't crush the dreams of a little child who lost everything."

"I'll just put _Frozen _in," Harley shrugged. "She'll forget as soon as Elsa starts singing."

"That's not fair!" Dick cried in frustration. "I'll just go buy a new one!"

"How about this," Harley grinned, "I'll play the train game with you if you play Monopoly with me."

"I don't want to fail at Monopoly anymore," he muttered.

"You've played it once," Bruce retorted. Selina giggled, sipping her cocoa.

"Fine! I'll play it again. Mind you, I'm not even going to try, Miss 'went to college and graduated early genius pants'," Dick snapped. "If we play with Bruce the businessman and Damian the ruthless mob boss, I'll be out before I make it around the board."

"I'm pretty sure that's impossible," Harley laughed.

"Besides if Jason plays, at least you'll beat someone," Tim offered. Jason flipped him off.

"There's no need for profanity, Master Todd," Alfred sipped his cocoa.

"I didn't say anything!" Jason sat up.

"The gesture was enough." Alfred looked at him sternly.

"Not everyone's as proper as you," he whined.

"Jason being proper," Barbara snorted before suddenly laughing. "Seeing you in a tux having to be a good child at the wedding is going to be the best."

"I bet he'll look fine," Selina smiled reassuringly. Steph elbowed Selina's leg.

"Who are the rest of your bridesmaids? I mean, the boys and Clark make five, so that's Babs, Harley, me, Cass…" she ticked off the names on her fingers.

"Pamela said that she would come back for the wedding," Selina said happily.

"It took some convincing, but she said she'd come," Harley added.

"Oooo." Tim rolled closer to Jason, looking up at him.

"Shut up, Swan Queen." Jason shoved Tim's face away. Dick glanced at Jason.

"What _did_ happen between you two?" he asked, tilting his head a bit. "I mean, we never got an explanation."

"Why don't you ask her?" Jason shrugged, blushing slightly. "She's the one who went to the Amazon," he added bitterly.

"Are you going to be okay being in a wedding together?" Barbara teased.

"Yes," he snapped. He threw his pillow at her, scattering the cards.

"Is she going to be here for the shower?" Steph asked Selina.

"No, she won't be coming until a few days before the wedding. And Barbara dear," Selina looked slightly sheepish, "I know as the maid of honor it's your job to plan the bridal shower, but we weren't sure you would be out of your coma in time and now it's in two days so…"

"No it's fine," she waved a hand dismissively, but then straightened in a panic. "You didn't plan your bachelorette party, did you!?"

"No," Selina laughed. "As a matter of fact… we weren't planning on having one. I didn't want to bother you and Clark isn't really-"

"-Don't speak too soon," Dick interrupted. "He's already been planning and asking my opinions. Bruce is getting a Bachelor party, whether he likes it or not. Clark seems pretty _excited_ about it, too. It should be a good time."

"But I really don't need one," Bruce tried to insist, "Besides most of you aren't even old enough to drink.'

"That's not what my license says." Jason smirked.

"Master Todd!" Alfred objected, but Jason just shrugged.

"No!" Barbara intervened. "You two have to have your parties!"

"I second that," Dick agreed. "Getting drunk is required, strippers of both genders optional." He looked between Selina and Bruce, daring them to challenge the parties.

"Harley can be the DD," Steph added, "and I'll be the shot police. No leaving if you've had less than five purple nurples."

"Pretty sure the little devil is the only one who can't pass for twenty-one, so let's see if we can out-drink Clark!" Jason cheered.

"Can he even get drunk?" Tim asked. "Pretty sure he has an unfair advantage."

"I'm not drinking, Jay," Dick muttered. "Damian can tag along with me."

"Don't be a stiff," Jason whined. "Only pregnant people and ten year olds are exempt from the fun."

"Jason, I am not encouraging underage drinking," Bruce warned.

"I don't need your encouragement," Jason waved him off.

"And I don't need your permission," Tim mumbled. Dick's head snapped towards him, and Tim slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Jeez, Tim's grown a pair, apparently," Steph laughed, abandoning her cards.

"I'm proud of you," Jason told him, pretending to wipe a tear away. "You've grown up so fast."

"Shut up, Jason," Tim hissed, blushing.

"Quick reminder that you are all talking about underage drinking in front of a cop," Barbara reminded them before flashing a quick smile at Sam.

"Hey, I was off duty as of two hours ago," he shrugged. "Though I do think I should do something about it… what was it I was talking about?" Sam smiled.

"Why did you stick around, then?" Dick glanced at him over Harley's head. Sam blushed.

"I… didn't think Officer Reynolds needed to drive here in the snow, is all," he shrugged. Dick rolled his eyes and nodded.

"How nice of you," Harley commented, smiling at Barbara. Alfred looked up as the doorbell rang, and went to go answer it. A few minutes later he came back.

"Master Bruce, it's Miss Carrie." Damian sat up excitedly. "Would you like me to allow her in, in your conditions?"

"It would probably be best if she didn't," Bruce told him, looking around at the boys. Damian's shoulders sank a bit as Alfred disappeared into the dark hallway again.

"So Bruce, we were thinking about going back home, sometime this week-" Dick was cut off midsentence by shouting in the hallway, so loud that it was clear as a bell through the thick doors.

"-half a mind to just go in there and- where's Bruce? I want to fucking talk to him. And by talk I mean hit some sense into him; he's big but I could get a couple punches in- don't try to stop me, Alfred dammit, where is Bruce?!" The doors to the parlor flew open on Carrie's last words and her eyes settled on Bruce. "Why the _hell _can't I see Damian? He used the lame ass excuse that I can't come because it's _late_. Oh _please_! I've come later than this! What the hell is your-"

"-Carrie, its okay," Damian stood up, brushing dog fur off of his jacket and tugging on her arm. "If Father says so, we can talk tomorrow. I'll Skype you-"

"-Damian!" she cried, a hand flying to her mouth in shock. Her finger traced the bruises on his face and she examined him. Looking around the room, she seemed to see the others for the first time. Carrie looked between Tim, Jason, and Selina, and then back at Damian; and then she grabbed Damian's arm, pulling him towards the door.

"Carrie, what-"

"-Where are you going?" Bruce demanded.

"I'm taking him home with me," she snapped. "I'm taking the one I can _save_."

"What are you talking about?" Bruce stood up.

"Am I just supposed to ignore this?" She gestured to Damian. "This _abuse_?! It's not really my business, but damn, Bruce. Jason can handle himself, Tim can too, though apparently not-" Tim self consciously pulled his sleeves over his cut arms. "I don't know why Selina is even marrying you- but _I _am taking _him_ and you can try to stop me but I swear to God, hit me, and I'll pepper spray you and press charges." She gasped a little, taking a breath after her long rant. She again pulled Damian towards the door, completely ignoring Bruce.

"You think Bruce abuses us?" Tim asked.

"Sweetie," Selina called after Carrie. "No one is abusing anyone here."

"Not true," Jason told her. "You saw the scratches Harley gave Dick."

"Jason, not helping," Harley told him.

"Father doesn't hurt me," Damian said, not letting Carrie pull him along.

"Damian you don't have to lie to me. How else is an eleven year old kid going to look like someone beat the shit out of him? I reiterate: what do you expect me to think!?" she cried, stroking Damian's cheek. "God, you poor kid-" she glared at Bruce. "Whether you beat them or not, you don't _deserve _to have children."

"Hey-" Bruce started to object.

"-He would never hurt Damian!" Stephannie objected.

"He would never hurt any of us," Tim added adamantly.

"It was just your standard car crash." Jason flashed her a smile.

"This family is in a disproportionate amount of car accidents," Harley sighed. "And motorcycle accidents."

"What, every other week?" Carrie looked down, shaking her head. "I've _seen _the scars, Bruce, and he won't tell me. Am I supposed to believe that they're from a car accident? I do stage makeup. I know that _this_-" she stroked Damian's cheek under his eye- "is a blow from a fist. Hell, its so defined here, I can tell it was a right hook!"

"I get in fights sometimes," Damian shrugged. Carrie knelt in front of him.

"Damian, how many times have I had your back in a fight?"

He glanced at Bruce, and then back at Carrie. "Lots."

"And how many times have I told you that you're a _kid_. You don't have to be the hero all the time." She ruffled his hair and he looked down. Glancing at Bruce again, Damian blushed. Carrie stood and sighed, patting her jacket pocket. "Well, this shit just got awkward. Okay. Sorry for accusing you of beating your kids, Bruce." Bruce nodded, not sure what to say.

"Hold on!" Jason sat up straight. "Did you say it was okay for Bruce to beat _me_ but not the little demon?!"

Carrie cocked a hip, looking at him skeptically. "I'm sorry, 'demon'? Who's done jail time here? I figured if Bruce tried to hit you you could knock the living daylights out of him, you look like a guy that nobody would mess with."

"Damian I think you're girlfriend is hitting on me." Jason smirked. Damian's face went from calm to fury in an instant.

"No she's not! She's not… my girlfriend!"

"Is that by your choice, or…?" Jason winked.

"Oh leave him alone," she waved her hand dismissively. "Bruce I really am sorry about… yeah. Anyway." Carrie ran a hand through her short red hair, pushing her glasses up on her nose.

"How have you been?" Harley asked her conversationally, trying to smooth over the awkwardness.

"I've been fine, just busy," Carrie shrugged her jacket off, wearing a v-neck sweater with a picture of Santa Claus as a zombie on it. She sank to the floor beside Damian and the dogs. "You guys are all coming, right?"

"Coming to what?" Steph yawned, lying on the floor by Tim and resting her head on his stomach.

"Carrie I don't-" Damian began urgently, but she talked over him.

"Gotham Theatre has been funding my project- Damian didn't tell you?" She looked somewhat hurt. "Gotham Theatre funded a Broadway-worthy production of _Peter Pan_ that I recommended. It's my directorial debut and Damian is in it… he really didn't tell you?"

"Damian's in a play?!" Jason and Tim both sat up abruptly; Steph glared at Tim.

"I didn't want them to know," Damian muttered.

"What is he?!" Jason demanded.

"He's- why didn't you want them to know?! You're amazing, Damian! He's Peter. Why didn't you-" Damian clamped his hand over her mouth, but it was too late.

"Damian is Peter Pan!" Jason cried, jumping up.

"No way! _No way_!" Tim gushed.

"He's really incredible! He's such a gifted actor and he's _so _good with the fight coordination- he's directed almost as much as I have, I don't know what I'd have done without him," Carrie smiled, completely missing Tim and Jason's excitement.

"Damian, you're Peter Pan in her play?" Harley asked, still in disbelief.

"No." Carrie shot him a look. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us? I understand why you didn't tell those two morons," she glanced at Tim and Jason laughing uncontrollably, "but this is a really big deal." Dick hid his grinning behind his hand, but a burst of laughter escaped his lips "Dick!" Harley smacked him.

"I'm sorry, it's just poetic justice, really, it is," he snorted, and Damian blushed harder, looking down.

"Is that where you've been disappearing to, lately? Rehearsal?" Bruce asked quietly. His son nodded without looking up.

"When is the first performance?" Harley asked Carrie.

"Tomorrow. I'm so nervous, but Damian keeps me calm. He's a really steady actor. He knows what he's doing. And he's fantastic on the wire harness." Carrie nudged him, stroking his hair. Damian smiled a little.

"Oh my God." Tim sat up. "Damian in tights. A leotard. A little feathered hat!" Jason, Dick and Tim burst into laughter again.

"Stop it," Harley scolded them. "I bet he's great."

"Can we come see?" Bruce asked Damian.

"I- would you really want to come?" he looked up a little. "I mean you don't have to, it's not _really_ a big deal."

"Of course it is," Selina assured him.

"We'll all come," Jason added, and Bruce nodded in agreement.


	24. Boy, Why Are You Crying?

_**It's showtime.**_

_**Not everything has to be about the Batman. It's what Harley has been trying to tell Bruce for the longest time- that with this vengeful campaign against the city, though righteous- his sons do have lives outside of the cowl. **_

_**Damian's secret life under even the world's greatest detective's radar comes to a climax, the truth out about his lessons with his friend, Carrie. Some children act out in rebellion with anger and defiance, but to the Robin of the Batman...**_

"I'm nervous," Damian breathed, staring out at the brightly lit stage. Carrie stood beside him in a tight black dress, with a sparkling necklace on her collarbone.

"Don't be. It's just all of Gotham's elite and rich, here to watch us perform an amazing… terrific play… No need to be nervous," she shuddered. Damian swallowed hard.

_I've stared death in the face._ "I'm not really nervous, actually." _I'm so nervous. I'm going to die._ Damian peeked out from behind the curtain, listening to the chatter in the huge gilded theater. He could see his family in the front, just behind the orchestra, all lined up in a row. Everyone was there.

"Dick, sit down," Harley sighed. He was turned around in his seat waving at everyone he knew.

"_Helena _even showed up!" he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Everyone in the League and everyone _not_ in the League did." Dick glanced down the row where Roy Harper sat beside Jason. He waved cheerily and Roy shot him a glare. "I like him. I didn't always, but he's a good kid." Dick beamed, practically bouncing in his seat.

"You're ridiculous."

"If I recall right, my ridiculousness is one of the things you loved about me," he smiled warmly, kissing her cheek gently. The sound of Carrie's bright scarlet heels walking onto the stage distracted them all, and the massive audience quieted. She turned on a microphone in her hand and smiled.

"Good evening and welcome, I'm Carrie Kelley, the director of this production. I just wanted to say, as a student, thank you for coming and supporting me, as well as the cast and the theatre itself. I'm going to ask that there is not photography or filming." She looked at the front row where Jason had a video camera out already. He smiled and waved at her, not putting it away. "I hope you enjoy the show!" She bowed a little and there was polite applause from the audience as she walked back into the wings, the orchestra beginning the overture.

"Carrie, what if I forget something? You've worked so hard on this, I don't want to ruin it. What if I ruin it?" Damian looked up at her, his appearance altered by the wavy red wig over his dark hair and the rosy makeup on his cheeks.

"Damian, you know I wouldn't cast you if I didn't think you could do it," Carrie told him. "Everything's going to go perfectly."

"If you say so." His small hand twisted his costume at his stomach and he frowned slightly, staring out at the stage, where the actors were getting set behind the drawn curtain for the first scene.

"Okay, and action," Carrie said into her headset once everyone was in place and the crowd was quiet. The music swelled up, and the lights slowly rose. Damian walked away to wait for his cue, adjusting his muted mic in his ear. He didn't want to bother Carrie while she was working. He stood behind the false wall near the 'windows', ready for his cue.

"This is pretty good," Dick whispered to Harley, smiling at the stage, where John, Michael, and Wendy were talking to their parents. "Carrie's really talented."

"I can't wait to see what they do for Tinkerbell," she whispered back. Jason shushed them, gesturing toward his video camera and need for silence. Dick rolled his eyes as the lights dimmed a bit. Selina grabbed Bruce's arm, shaking him excitedly as she watched. Damian leapt gracefully out onto the stage through the windows.

"Oh my God, _yes_," Tim whispered, whipping out his phone and snapping pictures.

"He's so cute," Harley cooed. Dick beamed.

"After all those years of him teasing me about my Robin costume, and he looks like an even bigger jackass-" Dick stifled a cry as Stephanie hit the back of his head.

"Shut up. We've already established you looked like Pan and Timmy was a Swan Queen, and now Dam actually _is_ Pan-" she snorted as 'Peter' started to cry, the boy dressed as his shadow dancing around him tauntingly.

"_Boy, why are you crying_?" the Wendy onstage asked, and Peter jumped up, bowing deeply.

"_What's your name_?" he asked sweetly. Dick stifled a laugh.

"Shh." Harley smacked him. "You're ruining the play."

"_I could give you a kiss, if you like_," Wendy was saying onstage, sitting beside Peter on her bed.

"_What's that_?" Peter asked. Jason had to cover his mouth to control his laughter, and even Tim was having a hard time breathing.

"_Surely you know what a kiss is, Peter_?"

"_I'll know once you give one to me_."

"Sorry, Wendy, the director of the play already did that-" Dick snorted, and the three brothers collapsed into silent laughter.

"We're not going to make it through the first act before you guys get us kicked out," Selina hissed.

"Sorry, sorry…" Dick amended, but he couldn't stop grinning. Damian _was _a talented actor, like Carrie had said. Because of his usual solemn and dark demeanor, it was strange to see him act innocent and excited. He was a completely different person. A musical overture began, and Jason and Dick looked at each other in glee over Harley's head as Damian stepped forward.

"_What happens when you are grown up? _

_What happens when you are tall? _

_Shadows can no longer be sewn up _

_And your childhood things are too small. _

_Wendy, I'm sure adult life is a bore _

_Becoming thirteen is no joy _

_So instead of school and then 'studying law' _

_I decided to stay as a boy..._"

Damian sang nervously at first but he quickly gained confidence, planting his hands on his hips. Steph covered her mouth, grinning. His voice was actually very good, and Dick couldn't help but grin. Harley grabbed Dick's hand, a proud smile on her face as she watched Damian. Selina stroked Bruce's arm, beaming happily.

"He sounds so good, Bruce! Did you know he could sing like that?" Selina whispered, her lips close to his ear. Bruce shook his head, not wanting to talk in case he missed something. She pressed her lips together, still smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Acts One and Two passed with the family growing more enthralled by the musical. Damian was an expert on the wire harness, flying as realistically and gracefully as a broadway star would have. He sang and danced and laughed and crowed like a rooster, all the while knowing that his family was watching. He knew he'd never live it down, but he'd wanted to do it. For himself, to see what it was like, just _once_, to be _happy_. And he did it for her. Carrie watched from the wings, beaming proudly. He'd wanted to help make her dream a reality. Halfway through Act Two, Jason abandoned the video camera and simply watched the play. All jokes and comments ceased slowly, and they all watched the production with growing interest. Dick blinked in the sudden light of the theatre at the intermission of Act Two. He glanced around, stretching a bit.

"I'm impressed at Carrie. This is _really _good for a debut. And Damian, too."

"He is a perfect little Pan!" Harley squealed.

"And Hook is hot," Steph added.

"Hey," Jason said, offended. "Tim is sitting _right_ here." He clapped Tim on the shoulder.

"The set looks really good," Harley added, ignoring them. Clark stumbled his way down the row, smiling at Bruce.

"He's doing great, isn't he? Didn't know he had it in him. Everyone's enjoying it. Barry just won't shut up about it already, be prepared for gushing from him later on." Clark pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled.

"He is doing great," Bruce agreed with a smile. Selina squeezed his hand tight, grinning.

"You'll have to talk to him. Tell him how proud you are," she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, sighing happily. The lights dimmed and they all took their seats again.

"Who wants to place bets on whether or not Harley cries?" Jason stage whispered in the silence.

"Shut up Jay," Harley hissed.

Act Three began with Peter sneaking onto the pirate ship to save the children from Captain Hook. Damian played his part well, sneaky, tricky; smiling devilishly as he made Hook think the crocodile was coming to get him. The final duel approached, and Peter drew the cutlass at his hip.

"_I'm no coward!_" Damian cried, brandishing the sword. Dick smiled.

"This will be good."

The sound of the metal clashing together filled the room, Hook and Peter exchanging witty remarks as Peter darted about the stage. Damian's skill at swordplay did not go underused, and the realistic fighting had the audience on the edge of their seats in suspense. He countered Hook's final strike and threw his blade aside, pointing his own at the Captain's throat.

"Wow," Cass breathed, smiling.

Damian finished out the play as strongly as he'd begun, and the curtain call was met with thunderous applause and a standing ovation, started by Bruce himself. Damian was the first to step out onto the stage and take a bow, sweeping his hat off of his head and grinning more genuinely than anyone in the family had ever seen him, the light catching the glitter on his pink cheeks. He replaced his hat on his head, stepping back to let the rest of the cast have their turn. When the curtain fell again, Dick helped Harley into her coat and pulled his hat over his head, sighing happily. He slipped his hand into hers and they shuffled out slowly, funneling through the doors where the cast was waiting to greet their audience; Bruce tapped his fingers anxiously. Damian was right outside the door, and when he saw them coming, he shuffled away. He couldn't get far, however; someone stopped him every few feet to tell him how well he did.

"Damian! Come here, kid," Dick caught his shoulder, smiling.

"Why, so you can make fun of me?" he snapped, crossing his arms. Dick rolled his eyes.

"You really _are _a good actor if you can go from Peter Pan right back to _that_. I wanted to tell you you did really good, is all," he shrugged.

"You're really part of the family now, You aren't until you've dressed like Peter Pan," Tim smirked at Jason and Dick, alluding to their Robin costume.

"What does that make you, then?" Jason retorted. He punched Damian in the arm playfully. "Not bad, not bad at all, Damian. Aside from the glittery cheeks," he laughed, grinning. Damian's shoulders slumped.

"The makeup covered your bruises well, though," Tim said helpfully.

"You did _really _well," Harley told him. "Even Jason was so impressed, he was quiet for over an hour."

Carrie made her way towards them, beaming proudly. She hugged Damian tight. "You were so amazing, Damian! I'm so proud of you," she gushed. His cheeks went even pinker than his blush.

"Carrie you're directing was beautiful," Harley told her.

"Did you cry?" Jason asked Harley; she elbowed him.

"It was really good," Dick shook Carrie's hand, smiling. The crowd was thinning around them and Carrie knelt to talk to Damian when someone jostled past Harley, His purple coat sweeping past her and a familiar laugh echoing in her ear as the rotating doors of the theater transported him into the darkness. Harley stood, shocked; no one else seemed to have noticed. She tensed, automatically reaching out to grab Dick's hand. Dick smiled and laced his fingers with hers, oblivious to what she'd just seen. Damian hugged her.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Carrie smiled at her.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Harley smiled awkwardly, her heart still pounding. "It was all you." She gave him a quick squeeze back.

"But you encouraged me. Inadvertently, maybe, but you did." Damian smiled a little.

"Do you mind if I borrow my son?" a woman's soft voice asked, and Damian froze. Bruce let out a short breath, staring at Talia beside Carrie.

"Hello, Mother," he looked up at her, taking his Peter Pan hat off. The wavy red wig was still pinned to his hair, and Tim snapped a picture as Talia led him a few feet away, kneeling in front of him.

"Is that actually…?" Carrie asked in disbelief, one finger pointed at Talia. Dick nodded.

"Wow. She came? To see him?"

"Apparently," Bruce said quietly. Selina's hand tightened around his arm as she glared at Talia.

"I called her and told her about it," Harley said, her hand still clutched firmly in Dick's. "She needs to be a part of his life too." She shot Selina a glance.

"No she doesn't," Selina raised her eyebrows, her mind made up. "She didn't need him, so she dumped him on Bruce, and he doesn't need her. We're his family."

"I'm not saying she needs to mother him. I'm just saying she's his mother. She deserves a chance to be proud of him too." Harley shook her head, not wanting to argue this right now. "But that's not important right now, I think-"

"-Dick!" Starfire cried as she and Roy walked towards their group. She looked incredibly different in casual clothing, her long red hair pulled back in a braid falling over her shoulder as she hugged him. "Congratulations!" she giggled, beaming at Harley. "I'm very happy for you."

"Oh, um, thanks," Harley stuttered. Dick laughed.

"Give her some space, Star. Thanks," he smiled as she stepped back, clapping her hands.

"How wonderful it is to see you two so happy!"

"It's good to see you too," Harley assured her.

"Grayson!" Hal Jordan laughed, nudging Starfire out of the way. "Look at you two!" He smiled between Dick and Harley. Dick couldn't keep the grin off of his face.

"Hi, Hal," he laughed a little.

"Good job," Hal told him, clapping Dick on the shoulder. Harley was spun around.

"You look wonderful," Diana told her, giving her a hug.

"Oh hello, thank you," Harley giggled a little. Dick smiled, watching her. Clark was chatting with Bruce as Diana stepped back, examining her belly.

"I'm sure you're beside yourself with excitement," she said, her hands on her hips as she grinned.

"Of course-" Harley was cut off as Barry seemingly materialized at Dick's side, resting his elbow on Dick's shoulder.

"Congrats you two. Can't wait to see what Wonder Boy here is like with little rug rats of his own running around." Barry beamed at them.

"Thanks. I'm sure she'll give me a run for my money, the both of my girls will," Dick laughed, squeezing Harley's hand.

"She will be a great warrior, just like her mother," Diana said firmly, smiling.

"Dick," Bruce grabbed his arm. "We're going to stay and wait for Damian- You and Jason can head out. Tim and Stephanie are sticking around for a while as well. Are you going to your home tonight? I finished installing the security system today."

"I don't know… Harley what do you want to do?"

"We can stay at the Manor one more night," Harley decided, smiling wanly.

"We'll head back, then," Dick smiled at Bruce. "Goodnight." He exchanged goodbyes with the League members present, gave one last congrats to Carrie, and then he and Harley headed to the door. A light snow had begun to fall, coating the street in a neat powdery sheet, cut sharply by tire tracks in either direction. Dick tugged his stocking cap over his dark hair, smiling up at the snow in the streetlights.

"It's beautiful out here," Harley breathed, looking up at the string lights on top of a store they strolled past.

"Isn't it? Christmas disguises nighttime Gotham. It's not so bloodsoaked and dark this time of year," he sighed, almost sadly. Harley puffed her breath out, watching it wisp out in the cold. She giggled. Dick smiled, watching her in the orange light of the streetlamps. Their footsteps crunched quietly in the snow on the sidewalk as they walked to their car, a block away. Dick slipped the hand furthest away from her into the pocket of his jeans, a finger running along the engagement ring there.

"I love snow." Harley kicked an ice chunk as her boots crunched on the snow trodden down on the sidewalk. She breathed on her fingers to warm them. Dick pulled the ring out of his pocket and kept it hidden in his other hand, his stomach twisting nervously. He took her hand as he smiled, lacing his fingers with hers and slipping their hands into his pocket. She walked closer beside him, her fingertips brushing a wrinkled piece of paper in his coat.

"Harley…" he trailed off, and she tugged the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, unfolding it.

"It's- no wait, Harley-" he tried to grab the piece of paper, but she'd already seen it.

"Is this…" She gripped the paper tight, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. "A paternity test?"

"Harley, it's not- I didn't- It's not that I didn't trust you-" Dick stuttered, his hands fluttering nervously; he couldn't run them through his hair covered by his hat.

"You got a paternity test!" she demanded. Her hand balled into a fist, crumpling the paper in it, and her eyes flashed with hurt.

"I didn't think that there would be any harm in it, no!" he cried, panicking. Snow was gathering on his navy blue stocking cap and the shoulders of his coat.

"Do you think I would have even been able to face you if I didn't _know_ the baby was yours?" She took a step away from him.

"I didn't think-"

"-The Joker can't have kids," Harley interrupted him. "The chemical bath left him impotent. So you could have just _asked_." She pushed the paper into his chest. "Instead of going behind my back." She stormed past him.

Dick stared down at his hands, the paternity test results crumpled in his left, the engagement ring resting in the palm of his right.

_So close._


	25. I Know

_**So close.**_

_**Damian showed them all a side of himself that even he didn't know he had. The night had been magical, and everyone was able to forget the pain for a while. It couldn't last, however. Something always gets in the way.**_

_**Having ordered a paternity test without Harley's knowledge, Dick inadvertently starts a fight between himself and Harley. The moment had been right and he'd blown it, and there was no way he could recover. All that was left to do was go home and attempt to make amends. **_

"Dude." Jason nudged Dick's legs. "Wake up." He prodded Dick in the side. "What are you doing down here?"

Dick groggily opened his eyes, mopping an arm across his face. The fire had been put out hours ago, and he could only assume that Bruce had gone out on patrol already. He'd wished that he could have joined him. "What am I… What do you mean? What time is it?"

"Two am. Why are you on the freaking couch?" Jason glanced around the parlor then back at Dick stretched across the sofa. He sat up stiffly, wincing as his sore muscles ached from his awkward sleeping position.

"Because I can't sleep with Harley," Dick yawned, stretching his arms up.

"What, does she snore really loud?"

"No, she's furious with me. Why are you even awake right now?" Dick looked up at him curiously, rubbing his eyes.

"I just got back in." Jason flopped down beside him. "What do you mean furious?"

"I asked her doctor to run a paternity test without her permission," Dick muttered. "She found out about it, and now she's pretty much refusing to talk to me."

"A paternity test?" Jason sat up. "The kid is yours, right?"

"Yeah," Dick nodded, staring out the window distractedly. He took a deep breath. "Yeah, she's mine. I suppose I knew she'd be mad, but at the same time, I really don't know _why _she's so mad…" he dropped his head in his hands. "I still don't regret doing it."

"Hormones," Jason offered with a shrug.

"I know," he sighed. "And I almost proposed to her again tonight. The snow, the quiet- everything was so perfect and then she pulled the test results out of my pocket."

"Youch." Jason winced. "So she's not talking to you? Sent you down here to the couch?" Dick nodded tiredly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. She said that the Joker _can't _have kids. So I should have just asked. I just wanted to be _sure_."

"You went behind her back on something you could have just asked about? Okay, I maybe understand where she's coming from a little bit." Jason lounged back again. "You're an idiot."

"I'm well aware of that fact, thanks, Jay." Dick sighed, lying back down and tossing his legs over Jason's lap. "You're not exactly the model for a fantastic love life, you know that?"

"Well I'm not the one wanting to propose to a girl yet not trusting her," he countered, pushing Dick's legs off.

"Come on, Jason I'm tired," Dick whined, following the momentum of his legs and rolling onto the floor. He dragged the pillow onto the rug with him. "I just want to sleep on this and then sort it out with her in the morning."

"Whatever." Jason got up and stretched. "Your call. After all, I'm not a good model for a fantastic love life."

"I'm sorry, where's your girlfriend?" Dick mumbled from the floor. "Oh, right, she left you here and ran off to the Amazon."

"Where are you? Oh yeah, on the fucking floor," Jason snapped.

"Because I screwed up once in the span of five months of a committed relationship. Five months that you spent flipping burgers and going back to your empty apartment," Dick retorted. He wasn't sure why he was picking a fight with Jason, but he wasn't about to stop. He had to take his frustration out on something.

"And you guys wonder why I left," Jason muttered. "I think I'll go back to spending time with Roy and Kory." He gave Dick a mocking salute, backing toward the door. Dick clicked his tongue, his eyes closed where he lay on the floor.

"You know, I think Ivy was the _first time _you weren't number two. I knew Speedy and Starfire before you were out of the scaly green shorts, Jason. Which were _also _a hand-me-down." he mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Fuck you, Dick," Jason snapped. "At least I'm not number two to the Joker."

Dick went tense, and he was silent for a moment before sitting up. Embarrassment and anger flared scarlet in his cheeks. "That was a cheap shot, Jason," he breathed.

"Yeah it was, but you're being a total asshole," Jason countered.

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in people," he snapped right back.

"I learned from the best."

"Unless you're talking about Bruce, that is _bullshit_ and you know it. I'm tired; leave me alone," Dick turned his back on him, gripping the sofa pillow angrily and hiding the burning in his cheeks.

"Gladly," Jason muttered, storming out of the room. Dick was left alone in the ringing silence, staring at the glittering Christmas tree. He weakly crawled back onto the couch and pulled the thin throw blanket over his shoulders; trying to forget Jason's remark. He shouldn't have started the fight in the first place, and he knew it. Dick's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off, clutching the pillow under his head.

* * *

><p>The towering, shining buildings of Uptown Gotham were eerily silent in the snow, falling heavier now. The thick clouds were stained with the gray-orange of the city lights below, a chilling wind singing through the deserted streets and blowing Batman's cape around him, the black looking even darker against the sepia backdrop of the city bathed in snow. Far beneath them, the thickly coated sidewalks and streets blended into rivers of white nothingness; snowscrapers wouldn't begin clearing the streets until it had deepened further. Catwoman crouched on the rooftop ledge beside Batman. The silence, cut only by the almost inaudible plopping of the thick snowflakes landing on the slush coated surfaces around them, was deafening. Catwoman huffed, her breath clouding in front of her ruby lips. She hugged her arms around her stomach. Looking around the rooftop, she crossed her arms. Catwoman shifted from foot to foot.<p>

"Cold?" Batman asked, glancing over at her.

"Shut up," Catwoman snapped, zipping the top of her jumpsuit up to her neck. He chuckled.

"We'll have to get you a thermal suit."

"You guys have thermal suits?!" she cried in outrage. "Why don't I _already _have one?!"

"Because if I give you fancy toys, you'll want to come out here more, and we already established I'm overprotective when it comes to you in the field… for good reason," he added.

"Don't start that with me, right now, not when I've got claws, Br- Batman," she warned, glaring at him through her goggles.

"And how does that change anything?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nice. Real cute. How come you can't be like this at home, but when I'm soaking wet and freezing my ass off you decide to act like this?" She muttered, crossing her arms.

"Act like what?" Batman faked innocence, holding up his binoculars. "I thought we were on patrol." Catwoman narrowed her eyes.

"I'm _freezing_," she said again. With a chuckle, Batman detached his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Sure," she mumbled, tugging it around her shoulders irritably, he rubbed them to stimulate warmth. "But my nose is still cold," she grumbled.

"It is?" Batman chuckled. He kissed her nose. "How about now?"

"Little bit bet better," she said with a sly smile. "But my lips…"

"Are they cold too?" He laughed again.

"Yeah."

"They do look a bit blue," he offered.

"That's because I'm freezing," Catwoman breathed, smiling as she stepped closer to him. His cape trailed behind her, draped over her shoulders. She brought her lips close to his but looked down at the last second, tracing the bat symbol on his chest with razor clawed fingertips.

"Next time I'll be sure to bring you a stocking cap," Batman told her.

"How do I keep warm _now_, then?" Catwoman said softly, her hand trailing lightly down his abs. She smiled a little, the wind blowing the cape out behind her.

"You do have my cape," he reminded her.

"But I don't want the cape," she purred, delicately tracing his lips with one claw. "I want everything else, _Batman_." Smiling, Catwoman kissed his chin.

"We're on patrol," he said firmly, but his hands were still on her shoulders, and he didn't step away. Catwoman laughed.

"_You're_ the one who was being flirty before, not me. You started it." She kissed the corner of his lips.

"_You're_ the one who didn't put a coat on," he countered, trying to keep his face serious.

"I put on the same coat I always do. Granted, it's not really very warm. But that's why I have _you_, Dear," she smiled, unzipping her coat down her chest to where it usually was, stepping closer to him. Batman looked down at her.

"That's the best 'coat' I've ever seen," he smirked.

"Oh, honey," she laughed, smiling sweetly. "I know it is." Catwoman rested her hands on his chest again, her lips brushing against his.

"If this is your way of convincing me it's a good idea to bring you on patrol, you're going about it all wrong."

"As if I'd need your permission," Catwoman purred, kissing him lightly. One hand slid up to the side of his cowl, tracing the sharp angle where the mask met his face with her fingertip.

"I typically don't like distractions." He reached up and grabbed her wrist, his hand wrapping around it. Catwoman's eyes narrowed, and she grinned, taking his resistance as a challenge before she stepped closer to him and pressed her lips to his firmly, kissing him with determination. Batman grabbed her cheek with his other hand, pulling her face away. "You are being _very_ distracting," he told her.

"_Good_," she said forcefully, kissing him again. Her hand slid to the back of his cowl, and she pressed herself to him. He groaned, his hand releasing her wrist to grab her other cheek. His cape fluttered down to the rooftop behind her.

"Catwoman, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to seduce me," he breathed.

"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that I'm _succeeding,_" she whispered, her words turning to white vapor between their lips. One hand remained on his cheek as the other traced down his bicep. She kissed him again, her tongue teasingly inviting his in as she gripped his arm, the razor-sharp claws biting through his armor. He gave in. One of his hands slid to the small of her back as he fiercely kissed her back. Catwoman bit his tongue as the hand on the back of his cowl slid to the top, wrapping around the sharply pointed ear. She yanked him closer, stepping forward so her legs were tangled with his. She could feel his utility belt pressing against her waist. Her kiss was fervent and enticing, drawing him in. Batman moaned into her kiss, and he could feel her lips turn up in a triumphant smile. She was pressed up against him, no longer noticing the snow or the cold. Her once numb fingers clutched tightly at his arms, nails digging in, and her goggles started to fog.

"Bruce…" Catwoman gasped, hitching one leg around his hip as she smiled. "It's snowing, Dear, we can't exactly-" she kissed the exposed skin of his mouth, her arms wrapping under his as her claws sank into his back. She laughed breathlessly. "We could always go down to the Batmobile." Batman sighed.

"I think that's enough of a patrol for one night," he agreed. He bent down to pick up his cape before sweeping her up into his arms. Firing the grappling hook, he held her close to his chest until they landed in the alley beside the Batmobile where he set her down. Catwoman giggled.

"You know, I don't think you realize just how sexy the whole 'Batman' thing is," she stroked his cheek. "The mystery, the heroism, the car and the gadgets, the tight gray body armor-" She traced a hand over his chest.

"I don't think you realize just how sexy the whole 'Catwoman' thing is," Batman whispered in her ear, chuckling. She smiled a little.

"You're very… _happy_ tonight. You're laughing more than usual," she commented, stroking his cheek.

"I could be more brooding," he offered. "I'm sure there are plenty more shadowy rooftops I could stand on and wait for a crime."

"And poking fun at yourself," she raised her eyebrows, leaning back against the Batmobile. "I like this new you."

"In that case," he pulled her back to him, "maybe you should marry me quick before I revert back."

Catwoman thoughtfully traced his lips, smiling a bit. She'd pulled her goggles back away from her eyes. "I said I _like _the new you. I _love _the old you."

"Well I love you no matter what," he told her quietly. "Whether I say it or not, even if I'm brooding instead of happy, it doesn't matter; I love you."

"You think I don't know that?" Catwoman kissed the corner of his lips sweetly. "I know you better than you think I do. You're slow to trust, and even I haven't gained your trust completely, I see it in your eyes. But I know that you love me. I love you, too, Batman," she smiled, stroking his exposed skin on his jaw.

"There's not much point in trying to patrol anymore. Gordon has a direct link to the comms if anything happens, so are you ready to head in?" he asked, smirking.

"As long as _you _are," she purred, getting into the car.

* * *

><p>Jason's throwing knife hit the wall as a knock sounded. He frowned at the closed door, not sure if he'd actually heard it. He raised his hand to throw another knife when the knock came again, and he sighed. Dick opened the door. Jason narrowed his eyes and threw the blade; it embedded itself two inches deep in the wood.<p>

"Hey," Dick ran his hand through his hair, closing the door behind him. He sat down at the foot of Jason's bed, watching him; he lay with his arm under his head, the throwing knives in a pile on his chest. "What are you doing?" Dick asked, clearing his throat. Jason stared at him and then flung a blade past his ear. Dick didn't flinch.

"What do you want?" Jason turned back to the wall, throwing another blade.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, looking down at his hands. "I'm frustrated and not with you, and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Whatever." Jason threw another knife.

"Jason," Dick said firmly, looking at him seriously.

"What do you want me to say?" Jason asked. "You were an asshole? Because that I agree with." He went over to the wall and started pulling the blades out.

"And so do I," Dick said quietly.

"Dick I'm not mad that I bested you at insults." Jason smirked, yanking a knife out of the plaster. Dick sighed in exasperation, flopping back on Jason's bed.

"What are you mad about?"

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are. Maybe not at me, but why are you mad?"

"I'm. Not. Mad," he repeated, plaster raining down to the floor as he ripped another blade out.

"Are you mad at Ivy?" Dick asked quietly.

"Why would I be mad at Ivy?" He fanned out the knives in his hands.

"Because she left you. Or you broke up with her, or you both did- it doesn't matter. It's not painless, and it's even more complicated than it is painful. I'd know."

"No you don't. You don't understand."

"Then tell me. What don't I understand?" Dick sat up, looking at the ground. He glanced towards Jason.

"It doesn't matter." Jason paced away from the wall and lined up to throw again.

"It does. We're all furious for different reasons, and it's making us lash out at each other- I'm so angry with myself, with the Joker, with _Harley_, for some twisted reason- I hate myself for ordering a paternity test, I hate that I can't protect Harley from the Joker, and I hate Gordon and the police department for the manhunt against her… Yet I'm taking it out on you. You, me, Damian, Tim…" Dick laughed ruefully. "For once in our lives, everything is going _right_ for Bruce, while we're falling apart."

"I'm sorry? We're all falling apart?" Jason turned to face him. "Tim may have broken up with a girl, but they still get along just as they work together, and, let's face it, he and Steph are practically a couple. Damian, while I may taunt the shit out of him, is doing pretty damn well. And _you_ had _one_ little disagreement with your girlfriend- who you're going to propose to- that you're just being ridiculous about instead of fixing. Yeah, we're all falling apart." He chucked two knives at the wall.

"And what about you?" Dick looked at him, ignoring every word he said. Jason ignored him, throwing another knife. "Fine. If you want to keep whatever it is you're hiding in the dark, it's not my business. I need your help."

"What?" He aimed another throw.

"I need your _help_, Jason," Dick repeated, standing up in front of his line.

"_What_?" Jason dropped his arms by his side.

Dick took a deep breath, already bracing himself for Jason's reaction. "I want to confront the Joker."

"You want to…" A knife clattered to the floor, and Jason quickly bent down to pick it up. "You want to confront him?"

"Well, as crazy as it sounds, I want to talk to him." Dick rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at his brother. "I need someone I can trust with me."

"I'm sorry, you want to _talk_ to him?" he asked in disbelief.

"_Yes_," Dick said in exasperation. "Will you help me or not?"

"But...wh- why? What are you- why?" Jason stuttered.

"We've tried everything. Nothing will stop him, so this time, I'm not going to try." Dick looked at him seriously. "I'm going to talk to him. We know he'll talk to _me_. Because of Harley. Maybe we can finally get some information. I need you as backup, in case things get out of hand."

"Dick, this is a _really_ bad idea."

"I know," he looked at him calmly. "But I'm doing it, with or without you."


	26. The Mask of Virtue

_**It's time to face him.**_

_**Both Red Hood and Nightwing know it's a stupid decision, but what choice does he have? Nightwing feels that the Joker is forcing his hand, and Red Hood will always have his brother's back. Even if it means the bitter end of the Joker.**_

_**When Nightwing confronts their enemy, he learns important information about a plot that could be devastating if they're too late. The intel will hopefully be enough to placate Bruce upon their return, but Nightwing has an even greater adversary to face- his girlfriend.**_

"I know you can hear me, you son of a bitch," Nightwing said calmly, an edge to his voice. There was silence on the other end of the comm. When the Joker had stolen Robin's, Batman had changed the encrypted channels and given them all new communicators, but Nightwing had kept his old one. "Answer me," he breathed. The comm couldn't be tracked when it was offline. It hadn't come online since the night the Joker had kidnapped Robin.

"I've been waiting for you to call," the Joker hissed. Nightwing shuddered, glancing up at Red Hood. He was hidden in the balcony of the abandoned library, sniper rifle at the ready. A thumbs-up let Nightwing know that he'd heard loud and clear. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The abandoned library in downtown Gotham. Know it?"

"Sentimental, are we?" The Joker laughed, a horrible, shrill sound that made Nightwing's blood run cold. "That's where we had our first encounter at the beginning of this whole mess, you, me, the bird, and the bat."

"That's right. You have ten minutes to be here."

"Really? You think I'll fall for that?"

"Batman isn't here. He… he doesn't know I'm talking to you." Nightwing looked down guiltily. The Joker let out an ominous laugh.

"So _that's _what this is about. Give me five, Darling, I just need a moment to freshen up," he quipped, and the line went dead. Nightwing pulled out his comm and looked up at Red Hood.

"We talk. If he tries anything, you shoot him in the face."

"Consider it done," he replied. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No. But either way, we're one step closer to the end of this nightmare. If he overtakes me and you kill him, it's over. If we talk- we have to make sure we get something useful. Maybe Batman will only beat us within an inch of our lives."

"But Harley will be sure to finish us off," Red Hood muttered.

"That's true. So we don't tell her." Nightwing looked down.

"She'll find out. It's what she's like," the Joker said wistfully, stepping out of the shadows. Nightwing tensed. "She always finds out."

"You don't know her," Nightwing said simply. "Here's how this is going to work-"

"-save it, kid," Joker shook his head. "I heard the whole thing. We'll chat, if I try anything, copycat there will put a bullet in my brain. So let's talk," he laughed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his tailored purple coat. His hair hung down over his forehead in loose mossy curls, dark makeup encircling his eyes and scarlet smudged over his lips. Nightwing's eyes narrowed behind his mask.

"What the hell is your obsession? I know Harley was…" Nightwing did everything he could to avoid saying 'yours'. "Why are you coming after us, and not doing _anything_?" Joker laughed, his smile menacing.

"Oh I am doing something, Boy Wonder. You see, Harley was _mine_. She belonged to me." He ran a hand across his jaw. "And while I admit I may not have been the most attentive… _lover_," he said the word slyly, "while she was with me, I've realized my mistake. But _you_," Joker hissed, "stole her from me, and I don't like other people playing with my things."

"She doesn't belong to _anyone_," Nightwing said, fighting to keep a level head. "So that's what this is about? Petty revenge? I 'stole' her, and now you're coming after me for it?" Joker chuckled quietly.

"Oh you simple little buffoon. Nothing is ever that _easy_. Harley _would_ have come back to me if not for your… distractions. You with your moral words and shiny- ring." He watched Nightwing closely. "She matched- _matches_ me perfectly. Oh the things we did together. You should have seen it… well I guess you did. She enjoyed it; I enjoyed it. You can't change her no matter how much the two of you pretend. Playing house. Nothing will change the fact that she belongs to me- with me. She was perfect, and you ruined her."

"I saved her," Nightwing snapped, taking a step towards him. Red Hood tensed, watching his partner carefully as he restrained himself. "Why is it not that simple? What angle are you playing, Joker?"

"I don't think you understand, _Romeo_. I had _everything_." The Joker looked almost thoughtful. "A beautiful woman who I loved more than anything. She thought I was funny, and everything was perfect. And now she's gone," Joker sighed. "I lost everything." He was silent for a moment. "And then you took the only distraction I had. It's enough to drive anyone crazy. I mean, just _think_ about it. I haven't done anything- except a tiny little scratch," he glanced at the cut on Nightwing's neck, "and here you are, willing to make a deal with the devil. Am I getting to you?" Joker cackled happily. "Just the thought of me has you and Batsy so tangled up, you can't even see what's happening in front of your face. You're missing a big question, and you can't even see it, can you? Hmm?"

"I'm sick of the cryptic answers and the games. I want clear answers," Nightwing demanded. "What are you planning? Do you mean the Mad Hatter?"

"Nail on the head," Joker told him cheerily. "You all have been focused on catching me, but who's been focused on Hatter?" He laughed. "Wonderful little arrangement we have going really. While I get to play with you fine folks, you've completely ignored him and his little Wonderland."

"So that's it," Nightwing breathed. "You're torturing Harley, attacking me- as a _diversion_?" Joker laughed at him.

"Happy accident."

"Well I'm done with it," Nightwing snapped. Red Hood shifted his gun a bit. "Leave us _alone_. I know that you convince Batman that death is what you _want_. That if he does kill you, he loses; you get what you want. You'll be dead and you'll have corrupted the _one good man_ in Gotham, but that isn't true. You don't want to die. And he can't be corrupted. _Especially _if you never get the chance to ruin him. Leave Harley alone, or I will kill you. I'll go against his wishes, against _her _wishes, and I'll end you."

"But the question is: Can you kill me before I get to her?" The Joker stared at him. "You don't know my resources or my goal. For all you know, I could have my own little gun trained on her right now," he waved his hand toward Red Hood. "Do you even know where she is after your little squabble outside the theatre earlier? But it's nice to see the limits you'll go to _protect_ her." He paced around Nightwing like he was examining something entirely new. "I plan on using that to my advantage."

Nightwing tensed, turning his head slightly to watch the Joker pace around him. "Maybe I'm wasting my time with threats. Maybe we should just kill you now."

"And maybe if I don't come out of this alive, I have someone waiting to kill your lovely little Juliet. I believe they call this a standoff." Joker smirked.

"I swear if you touch her-" Nightwing's voice wavered in fury.

"-Dick, maybe you should calm down…" Red Hood whispered over the comms.

"If I touch her?" Joker burst into a loud fit of laughter. "Boy, what delusions do you have?" He wiped tears of mirth away. "Who do you think that costume was for?" he smirked. "Even when I knew she didn't love me anymore, and she was just lying to get her information, but..." Joker chuckled darkly. "Always remember who came before you."

"You sick, twisted son of a-" Nightwing took a step towards him, but a gunshot echoed and a bullet bit the concrete between he and the Joker. They both looked up at Red Hood.

"Don't get any closer, Dick," he said calmly into the comms. Nightwing breathed deeply, calming himself with incredible effort.

"So this is some distraction. From what, exactly? From Hatter kidnapping and releasing people into the streets?"

"Or maybe he's the distraction," Joker countered. "You just never know," he mock sighed. "I do hope you figure it out in time, Romeo. I'd hate for you to miss the punchline," he cackled.

"Your comedy isn't really my taste." Nightwing glared at him furiously. "You want everyone to smile, to laugh- truth is, you're a shitty comedian." Joker licked his lips, the smile fading.

"I only kill when it's funny, and you're turning your life into the biggest joke. You'd better watch out." He suddenly beamed again, shoving one hand in his pocket. "Of course, the question would be how to do it. You're just asking for it to be fast and immediate, _but_… I want to take my time. Kill you slowly. Watch you suffer. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. After all, that is what your little girlfriend is known for enjoying."

"Not. Anymore." Nightwing steadied his breathing, glaring at him. His fists clenched at his sides. "She's beyond your control. She isn't the same person anymore."

"People never really change. I'll prove that." Joker smiled darkly.

"You're the evil one here. She was just swayed. You're-"

"-the villain? In this twisted game of yours?" Joker hissed, grinning. "Villainy wears many masks, none so dangerous as the mask of virtue."

In one swift motion, Nightwing grabbed the Joker's collar, pulling him gruffly forward. Before he could open his mouth, a female's laugh cut through the air. Nightwing froze in terror, fearing the worst- when Red Hood cried out from the balcony. Nightwing looked up at him, and he was gone; a split second later a figure in a black jacket appeared where Red Hood had been, an arm stretched back. Nightwing screamed as something exploded against his hand. He released the Joker, and another projectile hit him in the face, bursting as it cracked the lens of his mask and he fell backwards.

Whatever had hit him oozed through the cracks in the mask, stinging his eye and leaving him dazed for a moment. He gasped, looking at his hand; red dripped over the scarlet stripe on his wrist. _Paint._ He'd been hit with a paintball. Nightwing shot to his feet.

"Red Hood! Red- Jay!? Where are you!?" He rushed towards the balcony stairs. Red Hood groaned from the floor beside him and he turned, spotting his jacket in a pile of books. He tore the books away from him.

"She got the jump on me- threw me over the balcony-" he groaned, gasping.

"Shit, are you okay? Are you okay!?" Nightwing demanded, yanking his mask off. He rubbed a hand over his burning eyes, red paint dripping down his cheek.

"I think so, but am I blind?" he asked. The lenses in his mask were covered in blue paint.

"No, you're fine," Nightwing breathed, wiping the paint off of Jason's mask. "We need to get back to the Batcave. I know we weren't going to tell Batman, really but… Jay, this is big."

"He's going to be so pissed," Red Hood groaned.

"You don't have to be involved," Nightwing helped him up. Red Hood cried out, favoring his left leg. "We just need to get back to the Manor."

"I'm not going to make you face this alone," he objected. "But we're stopping at Dairy Queen, and you're buying me a sundae."


	27. No More Secrets

_**It wasn't a total loss.**_

_**Nightwing and Red Hood went on an unauthorized mission with their most deadly adversary- the Joker. Despite the rash decision, they actually managed to unearth new evidence to use in their war against crime in Gotham- the Mad Hatter has been distracting Batman with the Joker. **_

_**Upon their return Red Hood and Nightwing relay the information gathered to Batman- once he's through with what he was already working on- and then there's only one thing left to do. Dick has to confront Harley.**_

"-never _ever_ going to ride on that motorcycle with you again-" Red Hood climbed off of the back of Nightwing's motorcycle. Nightwing chuckled.

"Yeah, a little too close for comfort. Get out the dinner, I'll call Bruce down h-"

"-Dick, Jason- Stay where you are."

Nightwing glanced at Red Hood. He shrugged. "Bruce? We kind-of have a confession-"

"-just wait a minute," Bruce barked. Nightwing stopped short.

"Jeez okay," he crossed his arms, sipping his soda.

"What are you doing?" Red Hood complained, wanting to set the bag of food down.

They could hear Bruce talking quietly. Nightwing groaned. "Oh for the love of- Bruce, we have some _really _important intel-" He stopped short as Bruce stumbled out from behind the computer banks. Nightwing and Red Hood stared at him in confusion where he stood with his cape wrapped around his waist, his dark hair sticking up in every direction and red lipstick smeared on his face and chest.

"I'm gonna throw up in my mask," Red Hood choked. Nightwing broke into a grin.

"S-sorry Bruce," he snorted, covering his mouth. "I- just do what you- I mean-" Dick took his mask off, his left eye blackened with a bruise. "Just get dressed, we've got something. Hi Selina."

"Hi, Dick," she giggled from behind the computer banks.

"Maybe we'll just wait in the library?" Red Hood offered.

"No, it's fine… Bruce stopped them. Once he'd made himself presentable, Selina slipped away to the elevator and Bruce walked towards them in sweatpants and a tanktop, wiping the lipstick off of his face.

"Eventful night? I mean I know you're-"

"-Where were you?" Bruce cut Nightwing off.

"Dairy Queen," Jason held up the bag of food, "want some?"

"No," Bruce said shortly, touching Dick's jaw and turning his head to examine the bruise on his eye. "What happened?" He glanced at Jason, still favoring his leg. "Go sit down. And explain."

"Dick's plan. Dick's explaining." Jason sat down, dumping his helmet and food on the table.

"Okay, thanks, Jay," Dick shot him a glare. Bruce wiped off some of the drying paint. "Um…" he stepped back, out of Bruce's reach. Dick cleared his throat. "Don't kill me, but… I arranged a meeting with the Joker."

"You did what?" Bruce stressed each word carefully, his demeanor instantly changing.

"We met with the Joker to talk."

"You…" Bruce was too angry to continue. He took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea how _stupid_ that was?"

"I brought Jason. Does that give you a clue?" Dick bit his lip.

"Last time I risk my neck for you," Jason muttered through a mouthful of cheeseburger.

"Enough," Bruce growled. "What happened?"

Dick took a deep breath. "Okay. So I reactivated the line on a separate comm, and connected to the one he stole when he kidnapped Damian. I set up a meeting place, at the library, kinda off grid and without civilian involvement- and Jason and I went there. I was talking, Jason was backup. He came, and we talked, and I recorded it all on this-" Dick held up a flash drive- "the mic I had on me was relaying directly to this here in the Batcave. In the end he got away with help from his hooded assassin, but we _learned _something." Dick plugged the flash drive into the computer again, sitting down in Bruce's chair.

"Yeah that paintballs beat Dick," Jason said.

"Shut up, those things were launched at incredible speed. Besides, she threw you over a balcony," Dick retorted.

"_What_ did you learn?" Bruce interrupted.

"Okay. There was a lot of threats and jabbing at me because of Harley," Dick said, his voice wavering a bit as he turned his chair around. "_but_, it was all distraction from what he was _really_ saying. He said that we were so caught up in me and Harley that we couldn't see what was happening right in front of us. Then he said 'you've all been so focused on me, who's focusing on Hatter?" Dick looked up at Bruce. "This _entire time_ we've been so worried about him, when it's Hatter playing behind the scenes that we should have been worried about! Whatever he's planning- he's going to get away with it if we don't focus on that case more! Harley and I are a diversion."

"Hatter has something planned outside of whatever Joker is doing?" Bruce ran a hand over his face. "Okay, okay. We need to start looking into this."

"But we can't just ignore the Joker attacks," Jason pointed out.

"That's not all we've learned," Dick continued. "The Joker's assassin informant? A woman. She laughed to distract us so the Joker could get away and then she hit us with paintballs, of all things, but there was something about the way she was holding her arms." Dick pulled his elbow back as if drawing a bow. "She looked like an archer but her stance was wrong and they were paintballs. There was no arrow, not even a trick arrow like Arsenal has."

Jason shook his head. "Doesn't use trick arrows."

"Of course he doesn't," Dick rolled his eyes. "But no…" he trailed off, pulling his arm back again. "A slingshot. That would fire a paintball, and I'll _bet that that_ is what she used to kill the lawyer at the Joker's trial. A quarter fired from a _slingshot_ to the temple would be enough."

"But who has that kind of aim and is willing to work with the Joker?" Jason asked.

Bruce sighed. "This is good information. It doesn't change that fact that you shouldn't have done it," he warned.

"I'm well aware. But come on, we're unscathed for the most part." Dick stood, smiling.

"Thankfully," Bruce added. "Anything could have happened."

"Now we need to focus on the information gained. We need to start figuring out why the Mad Hatter is kidnapping people and driving them insane- We ought to get the toxicology reports from the police, and maybe get a few blood samples of our own to analyze, see if it isn't a chemical like Joker Gas or Scarecrow's Fear Toxins that is driving them crazy. What if we split up? Task the six of us- You, Me, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Selina each in pairs with focusing on different things- a couple of us working on the Joker case, a couple of us on the Hatter- a couple of us on finding out who the hooded assassin is. Divide and conquer," Dick put his hands on his hips. "It's not a bad idea. _If_ you can trust us with these bigger cases." He watched Bruce for his response. He knew he'd made a mistake, and he knew that he shouldn't have done what he did, but the intel was _useable_. It was valuable. Bruce may have been placated by the results of the near-kamikaze mission, but Harley wouldn't be and he knew it. Dick waited.

"You keep asking me to trust you after you break my trust," Bruce groaned. "Not exactly reassuring."

"Yeah, well, it's how we work, isn't it? We did what we had to." Dick ran a hand through his hair. "I break your trust, but I always have the best intentions."

"You have to give trust to earn it," Bruce told him. He sighed. "Both of you get to bed. We'll work on this in the morning."

"Right," Dick nodded, stealing some of Jason's fries and helping him stand as they both turned to the elevator to head upstairs. Harley was standing on the stairs, staring at Dick with wide eyes. Jason and Dick froze at the sight of her; none of them had heard the elevator.

"H-Harley," Dick breathed, his face going pale. "What are you doing down here, Sweetheart? It's late you should be sleeping…" he stuttered lamely, unable to feel anything but panic that she'd heard, and relief that the Joker's threats hadn't been carried out. She was still safe.

"So should you," Harley snapped. "In fact, I almost thought you were."

"Let's go find a trashcan, Bruce," Jason suggested, hugging his food wrappers to his chest as he scurried around Harley with Bruce in tow. Dick cleared his throat.

"How- how long have you been there?" he asked cautiously, his gloved hands fluttering nervously at his scalp before he ran his hand through his hair again.

"How long do you think?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Worst case scenario, since Jason and I got back?" he laughed nervously before his smile vanished. "I don't know, Harles," Dick answered truthfully.

"Since Selina left," she clarified. "Dick," she cried, dropping her hands to her side. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I am _done _dancing around this and waiting for him to do something. So I took matters into my own hands. Isn't that the definition of a vigilante?" Dick sighed. "I had to _do _something."

"No _you_ didn't! It's exactly what he wanted. He could have killed you!" She waved her hand toward the bruise on his face.

"But he didn't! And we got incredibly valuable information!" Dick retorted, pulling his gloves off.

"It wouldn't have been worth it if you'd died!" Harley cried. She took a deep breath in through her nose, clenching her jaw to keep her lower lip from trembling.

"Harley," Dick looked at her calmly. "I know that it was dangerous. I just… We were getting nowhere. He and the Hatter have been killing people and their attacks have been escalating- and before any of this, before you; even then, if it came down to me between civilians and them, you know I'd take the bullet. We're two steps closer now because I risked something. And it's not because I'm reckless or emotionally unstable or I have some kind of deathwish- I _know _what I have, and I know what I risk when I put on that mask. It's because I- _we_- Batman, Robin, me- we're the only ones who can fight back. The difference between the Joker attacking me and attacking a civilian is _I _have a chance. That person has a family too. They don't have the skills I have to walk away from what I did with their lives. It would have been worth it because we're closer to stopping the Mad Hatter from kidnapping and torturing and murdering people."

"If you weren't being reckless, why didn't you tell any of us you were going?" Harley countered. "I know you were trying to save lives, but is that really why you were doing it? If you were really being so moral, you would have done this properly with Bruce's help. Were you even going to tell me?" her voice cracked.

Dick watched her carefully. He wasn't going to lie to her anymore. "No," he said quietly, pulling the top of his Nightwing suit over his head. He pulled a clean gray t-shirt out of a bottom desk drawer at the medical station, putting it on. A bruise was already spreading over his hand where the first paintball had hit. Harley nodded to herself.

"Then Bruce was right. _You're _the one with the trust issues." She blinked her eyes rapidly. "I know I'm not exactly the most saintly person here, but you could at least _try_ to talk to me. I'm doing the best I can, but it's like you don't even care! You can't keep lying to me. I don't want to be mad anymore." She pinched her eyes closed.

"You're right. When I met you, they all told me that I had _too much _trust. I have trust issues because the last person I trusted wholeheartedly nearly destroyed me. So _yes._ Maybe I _do _have trust issues." Harley sucked in a breath.

"Trusted?" she repeated. "Glad we finally have the truth that you _don't_ trust me. Maybe I should have trust issues too after the one person I went through hell and risked everything for, lies to me. _I'm sorry_! Is that ever going to be enough for you?!" Harley turned away, wiping her eyes. Dick looked down, rubbing some of the paint away from his face.

"Harley, I… I didn't mean it like that. I _do _trust you. I only lied because I _knew _that you would talk me out of it. I knew you were the _only person_ who could talk me down. I also knew that I had to talk to him. I needed answers, and he was the only one who could give them; _you _are the only one I'd listen to. Hell, I even told _myself_ that it was a bad idea. I don't want you to stress out about things… well you're stressed enough." He walked to her, touching her arm gently. "I'm sorry. I'm not sorry that I did it, but I _am _sorry that I hurt you."

"And you don't think I stress when you lie to me?" Harley countered, not looking at him. "When you go off making stupid decisions with no back up? I wasn't sleeping when I got the alert that Joker's comm had been activated because all I can do is worry when you're not there."

"Harles." Dick spoke firmly, cupping a hand under her chin and gently making her look at him. "You can't torture yourself with anxiety every time I leave the cave. I know you worry, and you've every right to, but you don't have to let it get to you. I will always come back to you." A thumb traced along her cheek, smudging away one stray tear. "You think I don't worry every time I leave? Not about me, but about you, alone at home. I'd never forgive myself if I left one night and something happened to you when I wasn't there to stop it."

"And I would never forgive myself if you didn't come home," Harley whispered, reaching up to grab his hand. "You _need_ to start working with people and sharing your plans because I need to know you're going to be safe, and I can't know that if you keep things from me. I thought we decided we were going to work together now," she reminded him, giving him a searching look. "It scares me when you go off on your own because I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back." Dick looked into her eyes seriously.

"Okay, Harley. You're right. We're a _team,_ and I lost sight of that. No more secrets."

"And no more going behind my back," she added.

"I didn't _know_," Dick sighed, blushing. "The test was only… I just needed to be sure. And I guess I was so terrified that you'd be offended if I asked, that I didn't think about how you'd feel if you found out I did it without asking."

"It felt a hell of a lot like betrayal and that you didn't trust me," she told him. "I would have been a little hurt if you'd asked, but I'd have understood. I do have a bit of a terrible ex. But that just seemed… I mean… what would you even have done if the test said the baby wasn't yours? _I_ knew that was impossible, but…" she trailed off, the crease forming between her eyes. She'd clearly been worrying about it. Dick bit his lip.

"Harley, it's not like I would have left you," he breathed, taking her face in his hands. "Didn't I just say? We're a team. Even if that would have meant raising Joker Jr., I would have done it. Of course, we never would have told the poor kid that, it would be enough to drive anyone crazy." He smiled a little.

"I'm just so glad it's not something I had to worry about." Harley shuddered a little.

"It would have been okay," Dick kissed her head. "We would have been fine."

"But raising your daughter is just as scary a thought," she mumbled. "I don't think I'm prepared to watch _Frozen_ that many times."

"You'll be fine." Dick hugged her tight. He'd changed out of his Nightwing suit, but paint was still smudged over his face.

"Okay, that paint has been bothering me this whole time. We need to get you cleaned up."

Dick laughed. "So you heard everything we learned, didn't you? It's a woman. With a slingshot, no less. That has to be precise aim, I wouldn't be able to do that…" he mumbled as he slung an arm over her shoulder. They got on the elevator.

"I feel like I should still be upset with you for facing him with just Jason as back up," Harley sighed. "No offense to Jay," she added.

"Jason is _good_ backup. He may not do what he's told when Bruce is involved, but when I'm giving the orders? He's alright. Jason has always had my back." Dick sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"But you had to know Joker would bring back up too," Harley countered. "What if it had been Hatter, and Jay had been mind controlled again?"

"Well…" Dick trailed off, and then glanced at her. "Shut up, it was fine." A smile played at the corner of his lip. "The good thing is, that _didn't _happen."

"You're just lucky I don't want to mad at you anymore." Harley rolled her eyes.

"I know. And I'm tired of fighting," he sighed, taking her hand as the elevator doors opened.

"Good. So it's agreed you'll stop doing stupid things." Harley laughed to herself.

"I don't know about that," Dick laughed.

"Dang it. So close." She rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Dick smiled and led her into the library.

"But I think I could give it a rest for a little while," he amended quietly as they walked out into the dark hall, going slowly up the stairs.

"Good, or I was about to start pulling the stress card on you."

"You need to stop stressing," Dick smiled, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her down the hall. He put her gently on the bed in their bedroom and then closed the door. Dick picked up his jacket on the desk, hesitated before hanging it up and then taking the folded results of the paternity test out of the pocket. He tore the paper in half and dropped it in the wastebasket.

"Nice show," Harley laughed. "Now go wash your face because you really do look ridiculous."

"I know, I know," Dick laughed, walking into the bathroom. "Hey, what are you doing today? Steph said something about being really excited, but I wasn't sure _why_…" he trailed off and she heard the sink running.

"It's the bridal shower today," Harley called. "So you'll have to find something to do. I suggest sleeping."

"Nah," Dick came out of the bathroom, drying his face. Without the paint, the bruise was more prominent. "I'll probably head back down to the cave, see what I can find out when we get those blood samples from Gordon. I'll send Tim and Damian out on a day patrol, see if they can't pick up anything about Hatter's 'Wonderland'."

"You need to rest," she scolded him, sitting up. She pulled him down beside her so she could examine the bruise. Dick groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Harley, I got some rest. I slept for almost an hour! You know, downstairs on the couch?" he giggled a little. "It made my shoulders hurt, actually," he mumbled.

"That's a nap." She glared at him.

"Harley I'm fine," Dick sighed. "It was a joke, I'll get some sleep later today-" he winced- "Ok but apparently the shoulder thing wasn't a joke," he muttered, stretching his arms back. He yawned.

"Nope." Harley grabbed his arm, pulling him down so he was lying next to her. "To bed with you!" Dick cried out, laughing as his head hit the pillow. He shook his head and smiled.

"As long as you're here, I'll stay," he grinned, tucking the blankets around her.

"Oh I am definitely sleeping for as long as I can." She snuggled into the blankets, yawning. Dick rolled his eyes.

"Sleep well, sweetheart." He kissed her head, closing his eyes.

_Always remember who came before you._

Dick opened his eyes in the dark, a soft breath escaping his lips.

He wasn't going to sleep at all.


End file.
